The New Girl
by Chamuel
Summary: Santana takes the new girl under her wing and romance ensues... New Directions welcomes a new singer, can they get her to dance again... warnings femslash, mentions of sexual, emotional, and physical abuse from a parent and death...
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Glee... This is sort of a short and weird chapter because I couldn't figure out how to introduce the new character at first lol... review if you want, thanks for reading.  
><em>

**Chapter 1**

Quinn! Get over here." Coach Sylvester called over the team captain.

"Yes coach?"

"That new girl, Adriana Reed. I want her as a Cheerio. She is from New York City and I've done my homework. She was on a National Champion Dance Team. I've already asked her and she refused. I think she just needs to see how amazing it will be." Quinn looked uncertain.

"But, if she doesn't want to…"

"I don't pay you for buts!" Sylvester interrupted.

"Umm… Coach… you don't pay me."

"Just convince her."

"Okay." Quinn wandered away. How was she going to convince someone who doesn't want to be a Cheerio to do exactly that, be a Cheerio. She spotted the new girl standing by a locker by herself and decided to just be blunt. "Hi, you're name is Adriana right?" Quinn plastered on a smile. Adriana looked up at the uniformed girl.

"I already told you're coach that I don't want to be a Cheerio. All I want is to be left alone." She looked back down at the book she was reading. "We're done now." Quinn didn't know whether to be angry for the attitude or to just walk away. She stood there a moment too long and Adriana looked up once more. "Are you're feet glued to the ground? I said leave me alone!" She said a bit louder. Quinn turned and walked away. She didn't want to start anything with her. She seemed to be someone she didn't want to mess with. As she walked away Adriana began reading again.

"She doesn't want to join." Quinn sat at her coach's desk.

"I told you to convince her."

"Coach Sylvester… she won't be convinced." Coach Sylvester seemed to think for a moment.

"Becky!" She said loudly and the short blonde Becky came inside.

"Yes, Coach."

"Bring me Santana."

"Okay." After Becky left the two sat in silence waiting. Once Santana was inside Coach Sylvester dismissed Quinn.

"Thank you Becky." Becky smiled at her coach and walked out. "Santana, you have an attitude, and I want to make use of it. The new girl, Adriana Reed is a National Dance Champion, and I want her to be a Cheerio. She has turned me and Quinn down. I want you to convince her, by any means necessary."

"Okay then, but it sounds like she really doesn't want to."

"Santana please, everyone wants to be a Cheerio." Santana stood and walked out of the office. How was she supposed to convince the girl? She spotted the girl leaving the cafeteria and decided to follow her. She followed her outside and behind the bleachers.

"You know, smoking is bad for you." Santana walked up next to her. Adriana took a drag from her cigarette.

"I already told you're friend, I don't want to join you're squad. I don't care that you're champions and I don't care about being popular." She blew smoke out of her mouth after she finished speaking.

"Fair enough, but does that mean I can't even talk to you?"

"You can do whatever you want." Santana took her cigarette and flicked it away. When Adriana tried to reach for it, her sleeve pushed up a bit and revealed some cuts. Santana grabbed her arm and pushed her sleeve up to see more cuts. Adriana pulled her arm back quickly.

"You know, when I said you could do whatever you wanted, I didn't really mean _anything_."

"What happened?" Santana interrupted.

"It's nothing, I have to get to class." She turned and started walking back to the school as Santana followed.

"Can we talk again sometime?"

"Whatever." Santana watched her walk away and made a decision. She was going to go talk to Ms. Pillsbury about the new girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Glee!_

**Chapter 2**

Adriana walked toward the guidance counselor's office. Her teacher told her Ms. Pillsbury wanted to talk to her about her schedule. She stared at her feet as she walked; thinking of how her day was going. She felt like she could definitely use the flask of vodka that was in her backpack at this point. When she knocked on the office door she noticed someone in a now familiar Cheerios uniform sitting inside. She noticed it was the beautiful girl from outside.

"Hello Adriana, my name is Ms. Pillsbury. Please come in and take a seat." Adriana furrowed her eyebrows at Santana and took the seat next to her.

"There is a problem with my schedule. Ms. Pillsbury?" She looked up hopefully.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about first."

"Of course." She mumbled and looked down at her slightly shaking hands. She had hoped the other girl would mind her own business, but it seems she didn't waste much time in telling someone.

"Can you pull up your sleeves please? She closed her eyes against her the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'd rather not." She felt a hand on her own and looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. She felt oddly comforted by the other girl. She took a deep breath and pulled up her sleeves. She heard the other two in the room gasp at the sight of the cuts, scars, and bruises that covered her arms. What they didn't know is they all weren't self inflicted and they covered more than just her arms.

"Okay." Ms. Pillsbury seemed at a loss of words. She looked as though she had tears in her eyes. Adriana looked up at Santana again and noticed the tears falling from her eyes. She instantly felt guilty that she made the other girl cry. "Also, can I see your backpack?" Adriana looked worriedly at the counselor.

"No."

"Can I?" Santana's voice forced her to look into those eyes again. She felt compelled to give her the bag. She reluctantly handed it over and Santana opened it. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and sat them on the desk. She also pulled out a metal flask and a pill bottle and set them down. Ms. Pillsbury opened the flask and smelled it.

"Alcohol." She stated and took the pill bottle. She pulled out a pill and examined it. She turned to her computer and typed in the numbers and letters written on the pills. "Hydrocodone, that's a strong medication. Do you have a prescription." Adriana just looked down again at her shaky hands. "Alright, how about we make a deal." She couldn't look up at the counselor, but nodded slightly to show she heard her. "I won't turn you in for the drugs, alcohol, or smoking on school property if you join the Glee Club. I think you could really benefit from it. I also need you to quit the drugs, alcohol and smoking… and the cutting.

"Just turn me in." She mumbled. "I don't want to join anything."

"Aww come on, it is fun. I am in Glee Club." Santana put her hand on Adriana's again. Adriana looked up into her eyes again.

"Fine, I guess, but I don't know if I can quit."

"I'll help you." Santana smiled.

"I will be here anytime you need me at school." Ms. Pillsbury said. Adriana nodded.

"I can't promise that I will quit, but I can promise I will try." The other two girls smiled and Santana surprised Adriana by hugging her.

"I have an idea. Santana, would you be willing to share your schedule with Adriana. I can make her schedule to match yours so you can watch out for each other."

"It would be fine by me, if Adriana wouldn't mind." They both looked toward her once more.

"Okay, I can do that." Santana smiled excitedly. Ms. Pillsbury fixed her schedule and handed her a copy of it. "So we have Glee after next class? I was kind of hoping it wouldn't be anytime soon. They are going to ask me to sing or something aren't they?"

"Probably, can you sing?" Santana asked.

"I… I don't know." Adriana suddenly felt her heart beat faster.


	3. Chapter 3

_I love Glee, but I don't own it...  
><em>

**Chapter 3**

"Don't be so nervous. If you need to sing, just close your eyes and pretend it's just you and me." Santana smiled at her.

"That might just make it worse." Adriana mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She said nervously. They walked together to the Glee Club meeting. They ran into Ms. Pillsbury who told them she already told Mr. Schuester that she was going to be joining.

"Hello Adriana. My name is Mr. Schuester. I run the Glee Club, which we call New Directions." He smiled at her. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled back. "So, do you sing? I hear you are a dance champion."

"I don't really dance anymore."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"I… I just don't." She looked down.

"Alright, how about singing then. Would you sing for us?" Santana squeezed her shoulder and she nodded. "Don't be nervous. You will fit in here no matter what." He gave her another friendly smile and ushered them in. "Everyone, this is Adriana Reed. She will be joining us for the rest of the year." She smiled nervously at everyone and felt Santana step a little closer to her.

"Reed, that name is familiar." Kurt said.

"I agree, I swear I've heard it before. Adriana Reed…" Rachel trailed off thinking.

"Oh! Adriana Reed was on Broadway before. Then she started singing and dancing in a jazz club in New York City after she had her baby." Kurt spoke excitedly and looked at Adriana. "The baby girl was named after her."

"Yeah… She was my mom." Adriana looked down.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…" Kurt felt horrible bringing it up. He remembered reading about her mother's death.

"So what can we ask you to sing for us?" He thought for a moment and pulled her aside. Santana tried to follow but Mr. Schuester stopped her. They whispered for a moment and Adriana stepped up to the piano. Mr. Schuester asked the usual pianist to step aside and Adriana sat down. "Adriana is going to sing a song her mother used to sing in the club she sang in." He nodded at Adriana for her to begin. She took a deep breath and stared at the piano keys. When she started playing Santana was surprised at how good she was at playing the piano. She started singing in the most sultry voice that Santana had ever heard. She was singing a song called "Temptation," which was by Cote de Pablo. When she started singing in French, Santana thought she would melt. Rachel suddenly looked very nervous; no doubt about losing solos because of the new girl. When she finished the song she looked up at Santana. She had her mouth slightly open and when she caught Adriana's eye she smiled and nodded. Everyone clapped and Adriana blushed. "You definitely have a wonderful voice. It's too bad that you don't wish to dance, but with that voice we could definitely find a place for you.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester." Adriana hurriedly walked over to Santana to sit in the chair she was patting next to her.

After school was completely over for the day, Santana took Adriana aside.

"I was thinking, maybe, if you wanted…"

"If I wanted…?"

"If you wanted to spend the night at my house tonight. We can get to know each other better, it could be fun. I could just take you there now."

"I don't have any clothes for tomorrow or anything."

"You can borrow some of mine."

"Okay, if you want I can."

"Awesome." She seemed very excited about it.

Adriana was slightly amazed at the size of Santana's house. She was led up into Santana's room and suddenly felt very anxious.


	4. Chapter 4

_don't own Glee_

**Chapter 4**

"You seem tense, Adriana. What's wrong?" Santana looked at Adriana's rigid shoulders.

"I… It's nothing." Santana arched her eyebrow at her. "Sorry," she laughed. "It's just I've never slept at anyone else's house before. I never really had many friends."

"But what about being on the dance team? Didn't you have friends on the team?"

"No. It was my mother's idea to have me join. She used to tell me how proud she was of my dancing and wanted the world to know about it. I was in lessons since I was three. I joined for her; I won the championship for her. I just wanted both of my parents to be proud of me. Although I guess there is nothing that can make my father proud. My mother was always proud of me for my accomplishments." Adriana smiled slightly to herself, but it soon disappeared.

"I'm sorry, did you want to talk about something else? What's your favorite food?" Santana quickly changed the subject.

"I really like salads and breadsticks."

"Oh, then you will love Breadsticks."

"Yes… I just said, I like breadsticks." Santana laughed and explained about Breadsticks the restaurant and their policy that they legally can't stop bringing you breadsticks. Adriana laughed and told Santana that she would love to go someday.

They sat and did their homework first, then decided to settle in to watch a movie. Santana's mother came up half way through the movie to say dinner was ready. She was introduced to Adriana and they all sat down to dinner. Adriana loved all of the conversation at the table. It reminded her of when her mother was still alive.

After dinner they went back upstairs to finish their movie. Santana handed Adriana some pajamas and turned to get dressed herself. Adriana suddenly felt very nervous. Not only was Santana already half naked, but she was afraid that Santana would see the scars and bruises on the rest of her body.

"I'll just change in the bathroom." She headed for the bathroom but was stopped by Santana putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be shy." She whispered into her ear from behind her. Adriana felt a shiver run up her spine.

"I… I…" She couldn't form words or even coherent thoughts. Santana laughed and let her go.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"N… No that's o… okay." She stuttered. She felt her eyes tear up but tried to hide it.

"What's wrong?" Santana saw right through her easily. "Why are you so worried? I've already seen your scars."

"Not really." She muttered.

"What? Are there more?" She grabbed Adriana's arm and turned her around. She slowly brought her hands to her waist and slipped her hands delicately under her shirt to pull it off. Adriana couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when Santana's fingers grazed her stomach. Santana caught the gasp and smirked at her. She pulled the shirt up slowly and inhaled sharply when she saw many bruises on Adriana's ribs. She also noticed that Adriana was hiding quite the body under all those layers of clothes. "What are these bruises from? They look horrible!" She noticed Adriana's look and quickly added "Your body doesn't look horrible, just the bruises." Adriana blushed.

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

"Well I am worried about it. Turn around." She ordered. As Adriana turned, she saw more bruises and some scars on her back. It almost looked as if she was whipped or something. "What are these?" Adriana shivered when Santana ran her fingers down the long scars. "It's…"

"Don't tell me it's nothing." She interrupted. "It's obviously something. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Miss Pillsbury if you don't want me to. Just please tell me what is going on." She reached for the waist of Adriana's pants and Adriana hurriedly stepped back.

"I…"

"There's more isn't there." She still had her hands on the other girl's pants. She slowly unbuttoned them and slid down the zipper. "Please." Adriana gulped and nodded. She pulled down her pants slowly and she started crying at what she saw. Many bruises of varying colors and stages of healing covered the girl's legs. There was a particularly nasty one on the inside of her thigh. She grazed her fingers over it and felt the Adriana shudder. "What's this one from?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, don't make me talk about it."

"Something has to be done!" She pulled Adriana into a tight hug. Both girls were now crying. Santana helped Adriana into the pajamas and sat her on the bed next to her. "Talk." She demanded. Adriana felt like she couldn't deny the girl anything she wanted, so she took a deep breath and hurried through a vague explanation. "It's my father…" Santana gasped and held her closer. "He… He hits me and…" She trailed off; unable to continue. Santana thought about the bruises on her thighs and began to cry. Adriana was crying hard and she clung again to the other girl. In just one day the girl had managed to become Adriana's only friend and source of support. Usually she tried to stay away from girls, ever since she left New York. Everyone found out there about her being a lesbian, and they didn't take it well. Especially her father; he started beating her and trying to convince her that she wanted a man. All his method did was make her less likely to ever want a man. She wondered what he would do when he found out he spent the night at a girl's house. He might just kill her this time. He had nearly succeeded in doing so before. She suddenly felt that she needed some Hydrocodone and a drink more than ever. She disentangled herself from Santana and walked over to her bag. Once she looked inside she remembered that she no longer had any of her usual vices with her.

"You don't need that stuff. Come back over here and lay down." Adriana did as she was told. She lay on the bed and Santana crawled up next to her. She felt comfortable when Santana put her arms around her and held her. Adriana soon fell asleep, but was woken up by a loud bang. The door flung open and Brittany came walking in.

"Hey Santana! Guess what!" She spoke loudly.

"Shh!" Santana tried to get her to be quiet. "You'll wake up…" She paused as she felt Adriana stir beside her. "… too late. What is it Brittany?"

"Are we having a sleep over?" Brittany asked with an innocent smile.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh yeah… I don't remember." Adriana chuckled softly and Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Can I sleep over too?"

"Alright Britt. Adriana, do you remember Brittany from Glee Club?"

"Yes." Adriana said with a yawn. "How are you Brittany?"

"I'm good." She said with a smile as she walked up to the bed while getting undressed. Adriana's eyes widened slightly. Brittany pulled some pajamas out of the dresser and slipped them on before getting into the bed with the other two. She backed up until she was up against Adriana. Adriana was now pinned between the two girls. "Good night." Brittany said brightly and closed her eyes.

"G… Good night." Adriana answered. She was nervous until she felt Santana's arms around her again. Her heart raced when she felt her warm breath on her ear.

"Buenas Noches. Adriana." Adriana shivered.

"Bonne Nuit, Santana." She shifted so she was tightly against Santana and quickly fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_So here is chapter 5, I'm not entirely sure that I like this chapter at all lol, but it is necessary to the plot of the story. Don't worry there will be a lot of drama in this story as it unfolds. It seems it starts out kind of slow, but I am hoping it will get better lol. I hope that you enjoy. Review if you want. I do not own Glee. And a special thanks to hannahalib for the review! I did consider your suggestion, although I may not follow it exactly, it did give me an idea for later in the story... :)  
><em>

**Chapter 5**

As Santana pulled her car up to the school, Adriana noticed that her father was standing with Ms. Pillsbury at her own car. She already felt tears in her eyes as she got out of the car. Ms. Pillsbury waved her over. Santana watched angrily as she wandered over to the guidance counselor and who she could only assume to be her father.

"Good Morning Adriana." Ms. Pillsbury had a friendly smile on her face. Adriana just looked at her father.

"Where have you been?" He asked acidly.

"She spent the night at my house." Santana stood right next to Adriana and glared at the man. He narrowed his eyes at her and turned back to his daughter.

"Spending the night with a girl? I thought I had broke you of that."

"Sh… She's my friend." Adriana spoke quietly and looked at the ground.

"Are you talking back to me?" His voice rose as he spoke and Adriana winced.

"N… N…"

"Stop that stuttering!"

"I… I… I'm s…sorry sir." She was now trying to hurry and wipe the tears away.

"Are you crying now? What have I told you about crying!" He stepped closer and yelled and Adriana jumped slightly. She took a deep breath and willed her tears away.

"I.. I'm sorry sir." Her voice cracked slightly but she took another deep breath and stared at her feet. She wasn't allowed to look her father in the eye.

"Crying is a natural human action, Mr. Reed." Ms. Pillsbury finally spoke up.

"You can stay out of this, I will raise my child how I want!" He glared at Ms. Pillsbury and she flinched away from him.

"You can't abuse your child and think that no one will interfere." Her voice was shaky and she herself was crying.

"We're going home." Her father grabbed Adriana's arm but Santana pulled her back.

"She's not going anywhere with you."

"And just what do you think you are going to do about it little girl?" He sneered.

"Take your hands off of that girl." Sue Sylvester's voice came from behind him. He turned to look at the coach and smirked. "Pillsbury, why don't you take the girls inside and call the police? I'll take care of this one." She indicated Mr. Reed. Adriana looked scared and Santana steered her toward the school. The three of them hurried into Ms. Pillsbury's office and called the police. Adriana was just staring at her shaking hands.

"Santana, please go to class. I'm going to keep Adriana here for a while. Make sure you get her homework too. I will call you into my office when she is ready to leave and you can escort her so she isn't alone." Ms. Pillsbury suggested. Santana squeezed Adriana's shoulder and nodded.

"Adriana, you know where to find me if you need me right?" Adriana just nodded and took another deep breath. Santana walked out of the office and worked on holding back her tears.

Adriana wandered through the hallway. Santana would be in lunch right now, but Adriana didn't want to face anyone. She didn't feel hungry either, so she made her way out to the bleachers. She wished she had a cigarette, or a bottle of vodka, or both. She hated that Santana told the guidance counselor about her smoking. If she hadn't she would be able to have her pills, cigarettes and vodka right now. She thought about trying to find someone that could buy her some cigarettes at least. Perhaps a senior would, but of course she wasn't popular, so who would talk to her? She thought about getting in her car and going home to get her stuff now. The police were going to escort her to her house tonight to get any stuff she needed and then were going to bring her to Mr. Schuester's house. He agreed to take her in temporarily. If she went now, she could get her cigarettes and everything and just drive away somewhere. She couldn't face anyone after what happened. She didn't want to return to the Glee club, or see Santana, or stay with Mr. Schuester. As she sat pondering what she should do she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around fast and saw Santana walking up behind her.

"Hi, Adriana, what are you doing out here?" She looked worried, and Adriana saw pity in her eyes. She hated being pitied.

"Nothing." She didn't entirely succeed in keeping the venom out of her voice. Her hands were shaking violently and she felt nauseous.

"How did everything go? I stopped by Ms. Pillsbury's office looking for you and she told me you had already left. I thought I might find you out here. Are you alright?" Santana took in her shaking body and extremely pale complexion. She looked like she was sick. "Do you want to go to the nurse? What happened this morning? Did they arrest your father?" She stopped herself from asking even more questions that were burning in her mind.

"Yeah, they arrested him." She spoke after a few minutes of silence. "The police are going to bring me to my house tonight to get some of my stuff, and then Mr. Schuester invited me to stay at his apartment until they figure out what to do. They said because I am 17 I can be emancipated, but I don't know what I am going to do…" She trailed off and felt tears building up again. "I'm scared." She whispered and started crying. Santana hugged her tightly as she cried and stroked her hair.

"Everything will be okay." She murmured. "If you get emancipated, I can ask my mom if you can live with us. I mean until you graduate at least. That way you won't have to try and work and go to school or anything." Adriana nodded slightly. That did sound like a good idea. She was comfortable with Santana and her family, more so than Mr. Schuester, she didn't want to live with a man by herself ever again.

_** I believe I will end this chapter here, I was going to continue, but I think I've made my point lol, the next chapter will be a bit more in the future, Adriana will be living at Santana's house, their relationship will only grow stronger, but someone else may not like that fact… _


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Glee…_

**Chapter 6**

Santana was worried, Adriana seemed to be pretty sick. She kept waking up to find her on the bathroom floor. Adriana was clutching her stomach from the pain, she was pale, and she was extremely dizzy and nauseous. Santana helped her up and into bed.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital?" Santana asked.

"N..n.. no." Adriana hated hospitals. She tried to sit up but fell back onto the bed. She felt extremely dizzy and fell into darkness.

Adriana woke up to very bright lights and white walls. She immediately felt the panic rise in her chest. Somehow she had ended up in the hospital.

"Adriana!" Santana was sitting right next to the bed anxiously. "Are you okay? You passed out."

"Ah, Ms. Reed," a tall doctor walked into the room. "How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"Afternoon?"

"Yes, I'm afraid you have been out for 12 hours." She groaned at his words and tried to sit up. He picked up her chart and moved to check her monitors. "Your heart rate has stabilized, it was accelerated. Are you a smoker Ms. Reed?" She nodded. "And do you consume alcohol?" She looked down and nodded again. "How much alcohol would you say you consume in a week?" She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I.. I…" She felt a comforting hand on her arm and turned to look into Santana's eyes. "about twelve liters." She admitted finally.

"And about how much would you say you smoked a week?"

"A carton a week." She replied. The doctor made a note on her chart.

"And do you use any drugs, illegal or otherwise?" She gulped and her eyes widened. She nodded slowly. "Which ones?"

"Hydrocodone." She looked scared. "I usually take about six a day." Santana was now crying to.

"I see, well Ms. Reed I can safely say that the symptoms you have been experiencing are from withdrawal. Withdrawal can be very dangerous, especially from prescription narcotics. I am going to keep you here for a one week, and then we can move you to an outpatient rehabilitation facility. You will go for a few hours Monday through Friday. I've also found some things I would like to speak privately about. Ms. Lopez, if you could please wait outside." Santana looked like she was going to protest, but knew she couldn't. She stood and kissed Adriana on the forehead before walking out of the room. "Now, there are many injuries that you have sustained. We see as of right now there is a long list; bruised ribs, lacerations to your arms and back that are nearly healed, fractured wrist, contusions on your back and legs, a contusion on your head and possible concussion, a recently remodeled fracture on your cheekbone, a recently remodeled fracture to your scapula, and internal bruising of the vaginal wall." Adriana flinched at his last words. "Now I can tell the cuts on your arms are self inflicted, but that you haven't felt the need to cut recently." She nodded. "Tell me, have any charges been brought to the person responsible for these other injuries." She nodded once more. "And the rape?" He asked bluntly. Adriana started sobbing and shook her head repeatedly.

"Pl… Please don't t… tell anyone." She stuttered out.

"Adriana, the person should be arrested before he does it to someone else. I know your father was arrested for giving you these other injuries. Is he the one that raped you?" She sobbed harder and buried her face in her hands. "Please, stay calm Ms. Reed. I am sorry, but we must know." He almost didn't notice the small nod.

"He…. He's not the only one. His friend, R… Ray…" She dissolved into tears and couldn't speak anymore.

"Okay, thank you for telling me, it won't happen again. You are safe now." She snorted and looked up at him. "You may not believe me, but things will get better. Now there is one more thing I need to tell you and you will have a decision to make." She looked scared suddenly. "I'm sorry, Adriana you are pregnant." Her eyes widened and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "I can tell that you are 16 weeks along. Now you have options." he continued. "You can of course have the baby and keep it, there's adoption, abortion…" She looked incredulous at that. "It's your choice." "Will it turn out like my father?"

"No, I'm sure you would raise a wonderful child." He smiled kindly at her. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I c.. can't k.. kill it. I don't know if I will want to keep it though. I just don't know." He nodded.

"There's time for that decision later. I will let you rest now. Do you want Ms. Lopez to come back in?"

"Please." He left her and soon Santana peered into the room.

"Are you alright?" Adriana explained everything to Santana. Santana lay next to her on the bed and hugged her close. "Shh." She soothed as Adriana's sobs started to calm down. "Everything will be okay. I will help you in any way I can. I'm here for you no matter what." She kissed the top of her head. "I think I love you, Adriana." She admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Glee…_

**Chapter 7**

Adriana was shocked into silence. Did she hear Santana right? "I mean I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I already feel really close to you." Santana tried to pull back to look into Adriana's eyes. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have…" She was cut off as Adriana silenced her with a kiss. They heard a gasp from the doorway and Brittney was standing there. It looked as though she was about to cry and she ran out of the room. Adriana watched her retreating figure. Why had she been upset? Was there something going on between Santana and Brittney? Adriana suddenly felt like 'the other woman.' "I should go after her." Santana jumped up and sighed. She placed one more kiss on Adriana's lips. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be back." She watched as Santana left the room before she broke down into tears again. She was still crying when Kurt came into the room.

"Hey Adriana." She looked at his surprised. Behind him stood some of the other Glee Club members. "We missed you and decided to come visit." After he entered the room, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn followed.

"We've been worried about you." Puck went closer to the bed and patted her shoulder. "We are all like family and now you are part of that. We were afraid we were going to lose you." Adriana felt more tears come to her eyes, but these tears were different. These people accepted her, would they still when they find out that she was pregnant?

"I'm still here." She croaked. Her voice was hoarse from crying. "for now." She whispered.

"What do you mean for now?" Kurt stepped forward now and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I… I don't know what I am going to do." She looked scared. Quinn thought she perhaps knew the reason for her fear. After all, she had that same fear once before.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"She went to find Brittney…" Adriana trailed off uncertainly.

"Hey Puck, Finn why don't you go help her or something." They both gave her a look. "Please." She stated firmly. They reluctantly left the room after each kissing Adriana on the forehead. They were like two protective big brothers. "Hey guys do you think I can talk to Adriana alone for a minute?" She looked to the rest of the group. "It won't take long, I just really need to talk to her about something." They nodded and all kissed Adriana's forehead before going into the hall. Once the door was closed, Quinn turned to Adriana's questioning eyes. "So why don't you know what you are going to do?" A sob escaped Adriana and she covered her face with her hands. "You know, there was a time I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make it. I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought I would be in so much trouble." Adriana looked up curiously, tears still falling. "I had a baby, did you know that?" Adriana's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"W..Wh…What happened to it?" She was afraid and could barely find her voice.

"Well I had some problems at first. A lot of people treated me differently. I was kicked out of the Cheerios. My parents weren't as accepting as I had hoped, but I got through it. Do you know how?" Adriana shook her head once more. "Friends…" Quinn even had tears in her eyes now. "I joined Glee, we are such a group of misfits that we fit together perfectly. They took me in. Mercedes and I became pretty good friends throughout my pregnancy, which I didn't expect. Everyone supported me through the hardest time of my life. Then I went into labor at Regional's." She chuckled lightly. "That was an ordeal. At least it wasn't during our performance!" Adriana couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face. "My baby…" She trailed off sadly. "My parents, well a lot of people actually, told me that the baby would be better off if I gave her up for adoption. I wanted to change my mind but then I saw the adopting mother looking in at her and I couldn't take that away from her. She was Rachel's mother that adopted my baby Beth. You see she had Rachel as a surrogate mother and then found out she could never have another baby." Quinn's tears were now falling freely. "I always wonder about my baby, and I hope she is being well taken care of. But the point is, I survived it all, and I'm a better person for it. I know that someday I would like to have kids. They will never replace Beth, but they will be mine. I really wasn't ready to be a parent at the time. I was shellfish and immature. I think you would make a good mom though, Adriana. You are already mature and I don't think there is a shellfish bone in your body. I want you to know that whatever you decide to do, I am here for you. I just know everyone from Glee will be." Adriana sobbed loudly and the door opened again. Everyone crowded back into the room and headed toward her. Kurt sat back on the bed and put his head on her shoulder; Puck sat in the chair next to the bed and held her hand; Finn stood by the end of her bed with his hands on the rails; Rachel stood next to Finn and smiled down at her; Mercedes and Quinn stood to the other side of her bed.

"She's right you know." Kurt spoke softly.

"Eavesdropper." Adriana laughed slightly. "Thanks guys, you really are the best family anyone could ask for." Adriana got lost in her own thoughts for a moment; staring at a spot on the wall. Where was Santana? Did she catch up with Brittney? Were they together? Was she kissing her now? She immediately felt jealousy at that thought. Did Santana tell her the truth about her feelings?

"What are you thinking about?" Adriana jumped slightly and focused on Rachel. A blush crept onto her face.

"Nothing." Rachel smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, you can tell us anything."

"Adriana…" Brittney stood in the doorway looking guilty. "I am sorry that I ran away earlier…" Santana looked around at everyone and gulped. She hoped there wouldn't be an audience for this one.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Glee… again… what'd y'all think so far? _

**Chapter 8**

Kurt looked at Santana, then Adriana. "Hey guys, I think we should go to the cafeteria and let these three talk for a while. It's getting crowded, you know?" Santana smiled at Kurt in thanks. She looked relieved. Everyone stood and kissed Adriana's head once more before leaving. Santana ushered Brittney into the room.

"I shouldn't have run out like that, especially when you are feeling bad." She was studying her shoes.

"Why did you run?" Adriana didn't really know if she wanted to know the answer. Brittney looked like she was going to cry again.

"I was jealous." She finally admitted. "Well, I still am actually…" She trailed off awkwardly. Adriana didn't know she could have any more tears left, but more started falling. "I'm sorry Adriana, I thought you were going to take my best friend away from me." Adriana felt a little confused. "I thought that if she were with you, she wouldn't need me anymore. But I need her, we've been friends forever." She looked into Adriana's eyes. "I'm sorry that I ran."

"Come here." Adriana smiled softly and held her arms out. Brittney stepped forward into her welcoming arms. "I understand." She soothed. "And I would never want you two not to be friends. In fact, I hope you will always be my friend?" Brittney nodded into Adriana's shoulder. "Good, then it's settled." She stroked Brittney's hair. Santana was grinning at her.

"You are going to make a great mother, mi amor." They both smiled at each other.

"Mi amor?" Kurt walked in and startled the three girls. Everyone soon followed and Santana looked nervous.

"Wait, a mother?" Brittney looked up excitedly.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Brittney gasped and hurriedly got off Adriana. She put her hand gently on her stomach.

"There's a baby in there? I didn't hurt it by laying on you did I?"

"No," Adriana chuckled. "You didn't hurt it."

"Wow, that means I'm gonna be like and Aunt!"

"That's right, Britt." Santana answered. Brittney was jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm still curious about the 'mi amor' thing." Kurt smirked at Santana.

"You really are quite the eavesdropper, do you know that Kurt?" Adriana looked at him and smirked back.

"That didn't answer my question." At that Brittney huffed.

"Really Kurt? I mean if I can figure it out…" Santana giggled at her friend's words.

"Britt, you only knew because you saw us kissing." Everyone looked surprised by her words at first. Kurt had a satisfied sort of smile on his face. Brittney didn't even know she helped him get Santana to come out on her own. Adriana was laughing and Santana looked really nervous. Mercedes stepped forward.

"Well this is a surprise." She had a smile on her face. "But it's great! Look at you two all happy." She surprised Santana with a hug. They hadn't always gotten along in the past. In fact, Santana would guess that Mercedes downright hated her. Everyone took turns hugging the girls and sat down all around the room. A while later they were joined by Artie, Tina, and Mr. Schuester, whom was carrying flowers for Adriana. He looked surprised to see everyone there.

"I'm glad to see you Adriana, it looks like you are feeling better?" He put the flowers on the table next to her. He caught sight of Adriana holding Santana's hand. Santana was sitting on the bed next to her.

"For now, Mr. Schuester." He looked at her questioningly. She looked nervous again. Everyone else here accepted her, but would the adult in the room do so too? Santana gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked into her watery green eyes. Quinn stepped forward and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She really felt for poor Adriana. "You see, sir… I'm… I'm…" She couldn't do it, but fortunately Brittney came to the rescue… sort of.

"She's gonna have a baby!" She said excitedly. Mr. Schuester looked surprised. Tina and Artie both smiled.

"Well… er… Congratulations?" Tina wasn't sure if that's what Adriana wanted to hear. Adriana smiled at her and thanked her.

"I'm gonna be it's Aunt!" She said excitedly.

"Well technically Brittney. You would only be the Aunt if you are sister to one of the parents." Mr. Schuester corrected her. She looked crestfallen.

"Well I consider Brittney to be my sister, so she will be an Aunt." Santana smiled at Brittney who looked up happily.

"I don't understand… Are you pregnant too?" Mr. Schuester was truly confused. Brittney rolled her eyes.

"Come on Mr. Schue… If I can figure it out you can." Everyone in the room laughed this time.

"You only figured it out because you saw them kissing." Kurt repeated Santana's earlier words. Tina looked confused for just a second before realization dawned on her features. She smiled at the two girls.

"I guess that's double congratulations then." Artie said as he too smiled at the couple. Mr. Schuester took another moment before he realized what they were talking about.

"Oh! I get it." Everyone laughed again. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I think I will leave all you young people alone for a bit."

"Mr. Schue has a date…" Tina whispered loudly. Will Schuester laughed and walked from the room.

They all sat in comfortable silence for a while before Kurt started humming. Soon everyone joined in and they began singing, Lean on Me. Some were smiling as they sang and some had tears in their eyes. When they finished they heard applause and looked up to see several nurses, doctors and even patients standing in the hallway.

_Thanks for reading, review if you want, there may be another chapter up tomorrow, but I'm not promising because I may not have time._


	9. Chapter 9

_Don't own Glee_

**Chapter 9**

Adriana's week in the hospital took entirely too long to be over. She finally was getting discharged and could go home to Santana. They hadn't told her parents about their relationship yet. Adriana was actually looking forward to going back to school so she could be near her friends. After school she would be going to treatment for a few hours and seeing her therapist. Then she was free to go with Santana. Brittney spent almost as much time visiting Adriana as Santana did. Quinn stopped by everyday after school to visit the whole week.

The discharge process even took too long, but she was finally free a couple hours later. "I thought maybe you would want some real food before we go to school. We would be in lunch anyways." Santana looked over at Adriana.

"That sounds great."

"Good, we can go to Breadsticks." She smiled widely. As they drove into the parking lot of the restaurant, Adriana got a glimpse of the inside. It looked really nice. "I'll have the grilled chicken salad, and we are going to need some breadsticks, and I'll also have a water." The waitress smiled and turned toward Adriana.

"I'll have the Asian Chicken salad, and a Dr. Pepper." The waitress wrote down their orders and soon returned with their drinks and breadsticks. Adriana and Santana reached for the breadsticks at the same time and their hands touched. Brown eyes locked onto bright green ones and they both smiled. "This place is great, you were definitely right." They held hands on top of the table.

After they were done eating, they left hand in hand for school. Adriana was surprised when she pulled into the parking lot to see Brittney standing there waiting. She smiled brightly as they got out of the car and ran to hug them both.

"Ready for Glee Club?" She asked. They all headed in together and found the music room already full of members.

"Hey Adriana! I'm so glad you're back!" Quinn patted the seat next to her, which had another one right next to it for Santana. Brittney pulled one over to sit next to Santana's other side.

"Alright guys, we need to start thinking about sectionals. We know that Rachel will be doing a solo. What do you guys think of a solo for Adriana?"

"No." Adriana answered immediately. "No way. I think someone else should do it." She looked nervous.

"Aww, come on. Solos are great." Everyone was a little surprised Rachel would want to share a solo with anyone. "And you have the voice for it." Adriana was still shaking her head.

"Why doesn't Mercedes do it. She has the voice for it too." She tried to push the attention to someone else. Mr. Schuester nodded.

"She does have a great voice, what do you think Mercedes?"

"That would be great!" She said enthusiastically and smiled back at Adriana. "How about a duet though?" She looked over at her best friend, Kurt.

"With Kurt?" Mr. Schuester tried to clarify.

"Yes."

"I'm sure we can work that in there." Kurt looked excited now too. They spent the rest of their time trying to figure out a list of songs to practice. "Adriana, I really think you should do a solo too. If not at sectionals, then maybe regionals." Mr. Schuester didn't want to give up on her.

"I would really rather not, Mr. Schue. I've developed quite a bit of stage fright in the past couple years."

"Why?" Adriana looked down sadly. Santana, Adriana, Brittney and Mr. Schuester were the only ones left in the room.

"You know I went to the state championship with my dance team in New York." He nodded and she took a deep breath. "My mother was supposed to be there. After our turn was over I looked for her and couldn't find her." Tears started forming in her eyes. Santana put a comforting hand on her lower back. "When we won we were pulled back onto stage and I still couldn't find her." Her tears were now falling rapidly. "Then there was a state trooper waiting for me backstage. My… my mother was on her way to see me. She was only a block away from where I was. She took the bus because my father would never go to anything like that. She was mugged and shot." Santana was now rubbing soothing circles on her back and Brittney had a hand on her shoulder. "She was dead, and all because she wanted to see me at the dance competition."

"Mi Amor, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Santana hugged her close.

"My father always blamed me for what happened. People made fun of me for it in school. There were these really religious types there, and they told me my mother died because I was gay." Santana looked angry. "That was the last time I ever danced." She looked down at her feet. Brittney and Santana were both hugging her.

"Adriana." Mr. Schuester spoke gently. "It really isn't your fault. Your mother didn't die because you are gay or because you were on stage. Put the blame where it belongs, on the person who pulled the trigger. Your mother would have been so proud of you for winning that dance competition. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to never dance again. I'll bet she is in heaven watching you, waiting for you to dance for her again." He patted her shoulder.

"I can't." her voice sounded hollow. Santana and Brittney followed her out of the room to their next class.

"I have to find a way to make that girl dance again." Mr. Schuester spoke to himself.

"Talking to yourself, crazy." Sue Sylvester walked into the room. "Why don't you take that rat's nest off your head.. Oh that's your hair." She was always so good at insulting him. "I agree with you by the way." she said as she was about to leave the room. "I think the girl should dance again, even if just to spite that horrible father of hers." She walked out of the room and Will heard her yelling at some students down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Glee_

**Chapter 10**

Adriana spent most of her school day with Santana and Brittney because they happened to be in all of her classes. Puck spent a lot of time with her also. News spread around school fast about her pregnancy and people started making fun of her. Puck played the protective big brother part well and stayed close by after that. No one dared make fun of her in front of him. She also spent time with Quinn. She shared her knowledge of teen pregnancy and supported her. She considered Quinn to be her new best friend. Kurt and Mercedes started designing a maternity clothing line for Adriana, which made her laugh.

It was finally a day in court for Adriana. It was the day she would be legally emancipated and the day her father would be sentenced. He gave up his friend Ray to get a lesser sentence, but he was still going to be in prison for a long time. Adriana was extremely nervous. Santana, Brittney, Puck and Quinn all decided to skip school to go with her for support. Santana didn't want Adriana's father to get to her.

When they got to the courthouse they saw Adriana's father. He looked at his daughter angrily and spit in her direction. Once inside the courtroom they sat and watched the trial. When it came to evidence against him Adriana began crying. She saw the pictures the doctors took of her and the medical records explaining everything. It took a while before they finally got to the emancipation. Adriana felt like there was a weight lifted from her chest when they announced she was legally able to take care of herself.

By the time they were finished at court, the rest of the Glee Club were out of school and waiting for them.

"I think we should go celebrate!" Kurt said excitedly. Adriana smiled at him and nodded. "Great! Who wants pickles and ice cream?" They all laughed. Adriana had been eating that a lot lately.

_Just a short little chapter, I will be posting the next chapter with it… I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Glee…_

**Chapter 11**

Adriana spent weeks living with Santana and her parents before they decided it was time to tell them about the pregnancy. They all sat down together in the living room of the house and Adriana stood in front of them.

"Mr. Lopez, Mrs. Lopez, I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant…"

"What?" Mrs. Lopez stood up quickly and Adriana flinched away. "Santana, you brought a slut into our home?"

"Mom, please, she's not a slut. You don't even know the situation."

"I don't care. I can't have these bad influences around my daughter. Adriana you need to move out now." Adriana tried not to let her tears fall as she nodded. She turned and started up the stairs.

"I'll just get my stuff…"

"Wait, Adriana." Santana ordered. Adriana stopped and looked at her. "Mom, you can't kick her out. I'm in love with her. We are together." Her mother looked furious.

"See! She is a bad influence! I am sending you to that rehabilitation camp for the gays. They will set you straight. As for you, you are going to hell, young lady." Santana stepped in front of Adriana.

"Mom, I will be 18 within weeks. I am not going to that ridiculous camp. If you want Adriana to move out then I'm moving out too." She grabbed Adriana's hand and they headed for her room. They both packed as quickly as they could and headed right for their cars. "Meet me at Brittney's house." Santana kissed Adriana. "We can sleep there tonight. We will work on getting our own apartment. We're going to do fine." Adriana looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry about this. It's all my fault." Santana strode back over to Adriana.

"Hey, this is not your fault! None of it! So don't even think that way." Her eyes looked fierce and she kissed Adriana passionately. "Now lets get out of here." They both got into their cars and left; pulling up at Brittney's at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Brittney came skipping out from the house. "What are you doing here?" She smiled until she saw Adriana's tears and Santana had a furious look on her face. "Adriana! Are you okay?" She ran forward and hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay." Adriana chuckled lightly at her friend.

"We told my parents about her being pregnant and they wanted her to leave, and they completely flipped when I told them we were together." Santana put her hand on the small of Adriana's back as she spoke.

"Why did they flip out?"

"They don't think girls should be with other girls, or have babies before they are married."

"Well that's stupid." Adriana and Santana both smiled at Brittney. She simplified everything. She was deep and genius in her own way. "Well are we having a sleepover then?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes Brittney, we are." Brittney jumped up and down and ran into the house.

"Well, come on! I'll make popcorn!"

"Hey Brittney, why don't you let me make the popcorn." Santana remembered the last time Britt made popcorn was a disaster. "Why don't you pick a movie and cuddle with Adriana while I do. That way she won't get lonely. Brittney nodded and pulled Adriana to the couch to sit. They picked a movie and soon they were all cuddled on the couch watching 'The Little Mermaid.' The movie wasn't even half over when Brittney's mom walked in and found the three asleep. She laughed slightly and put blankets over each of them. She slipped a pillow under Santana's head. Adriana was resting her head on Santana's chest and Brittney was leaning on Adriana. Her mother then stopped the movie and cleaned up the popcorn before going to bed herself. Her girls were going to be sore in the morning from sleeping that way. They just looked too comfortable and adorable to wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

_Don't own Glee…_

**Chapter 12**

Santana woke up and noticed a weight on her chest. She looked down and saw Adriana laying on her sleeping soundly. Brittney was awake but still laying on Adriana, watching the end of 'The Little Mermaid.' "Good Morning, Britt." Santana whispered with a smile. Brittney looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning, San. Do you want breakfast? Mom said she was going to make some in a couple minutes."

"I'll think I will wait a couple more minutes." She pulled Adriana tighter to her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, which made Adriana sigh and stretch.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"The big hand is on the 11 and the little hand is on the 8." Brittney was looking at the clock on the wall.

"That means it's 8:55." Santana smiled at her friend.

"What day is it?" Adriana asked with a yawn. She still hadn't even opened her eyes.

"Saturday!" Brittney said excitedly. Adriana opened her eyes slowly and looked up into Santana's eyes with a smile.

"Good morning, mi amor." Santana kissed her gently.

"Good morning, mon ange." She replied.

"Girls! Breakfast!" Brittney's mother called from the kitchen. Brittney jumped up and skipped to the kitchen.

"Morning, Mrs. Pierce." Santana said as they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." She replied brightly. "I didn't know you two planned on staying the night. How are you both?" She smiled sweetly at the two. Adriana looked down at the table sadly, which didn't go unnoticed by Brittney's mom. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked worriedly.

"Santana's mom was being mean to them so they came here." She looked at her daughter and then back to Santana and Adriana. Santana took a deep breath before she spoke.

"You see, she didn't like a few things that were happening." Mrs. Pierce looked curiously at them. "Adriana's pregnant and we're a couple." She looked confused for a minute.

"Well I know you can't be the father." Santana laughed and shook her head. "Well I think you two make a nice couple, I can't see why any mother wouldn't be happy to have their child in love with a girl like you, Adriana." Adriana smiled up at her. "And a baby, that's great news! I mean yes, you are young, but sometimes things happen." She shrugged and put eggs on Adriana's plate. "I remember when I was pregnant for Brittney. I had the weirdest cravings." She laughed. "You are in for a long few months, but it's worth it." She ruffled Brittney's hair and kissed the top of her head. "What are your plans for today, girls?" Adriana looked at Santana, who in turn looked at Brittney. Brittney's eyes lit up.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself. Santana nodded and Brittney screwed up her face in concentration. It looked adorable. "I want to dance!" Adriana's smile faltered at her words. Santana squeezed her hand.

"I'll dance with you, Britt. But remember, Adriana doesn't dance anymore." Brittney looked down.

"You two will have fun dancing." Adriana smiled kindly at Brittney who looked excited again. She took Santana's hand and led her to the living room. Soon music could be heard from the room and Adriana stared at her breakfast.

"Why don't you dance with them?" Brittney's mother asked curiously. "Santana said you don't dance anymore? Did you used to dance?"

"Yeah, I was on my old school's dance team. We went to the National Championship." She said dully.

"Well that's wonderful!" She smiled brightly, which reminded Adriana of Brittney. "So why did you stop?"

"My mother was on Broadway before she had me. Then she started dancing and singing in a jazz club." She felt tears coming to her eyes. "She is the one who taught me to dance and encouraged me to join the dance team. I tried my best and she was so proud of me when I went to the championship. She was supposed to be there, she was on her way…" She trailed off and felt a sob escape her throat. "She was shot while a man was trying to steal her purse." Mrs. Pierce gasped and hugged Adriana.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry that happened, but you can't blame yourself for that! It wasn't your fault." She wiped away her tears. "It was that man's fault. I bet she was so proud of you. You know what? I'm very proud of you. Do you know what would make me even prouder?" Adriana looked curiously into her eyes. "If you went into that living room and showed me how well you can dance." She stated. Adriana looked nervously at the door and swallowed hard.

"I… I don't know if I can."

"Well of course you can! You are a natural! You were born to dance! Now get out there and show me what you're made of!" Adriana laughed slightly and stood up shakily. She stopped in the doorway and watched the two others dance for a moment before Mrs. Pierce pushed her gently into the room. Santana looked up smiled at her girlfriend. Adriana took a deep breath and started dancing with them. Santana kissed her and Brittney hugged her excitedly. Adriana hadn't felt so free in years and she loved it. It was like being reacquainted with an old friend. She moved gracefully around the room and Santana stopped and watched her body move in awe. She was an amazing dancer.


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Glee_

**Chapter 13**

Adriana was standing next to her locker reading and Santana was leaning next to her. "Hey freaks!" Santana turned and glared at Dave Karofsky as he approached them with a few of his friends. "So you two think you're a couple now? Maybe you just haven't been with the right man, hmm?" He stepped closer to Adriana and she flinched away. "Come on, Santana's been with most of the guys at this school, maybe that's what you need." Adriana couldn't back up any further and Santana was right next to her. Karofsky's friends stepped forward and threw slushies at both of them. Adriana felt the coldness seep into her clothes and she was spitting some out of her mouth. The boys were laughing and walking around. Brittney came rushing up to them, followed by Quinn. People were laughing at them.

"Hey, you want to keep laughing?" Quinn asked coldly. Most people stopped and walked away. "Are you guys okay? I'm sorry about those jerks." She pushed some of Adriana's wet hair off her face. "Let's go get you both cleaned up." She led them to the bathroom nearby.

"What happened?" Rachel asked when they entered the bathroom. "Here, Adriana come here." Adriana stepped forward. "Put your head over the sink and we'll try to wash it out." She nodded and got her head under the faucet. Quinn helped Santana at another sink. "Brittney, don't let anyone in." Brittney nodded and walked just outside the door. Soon they could hear arguing outside as someone was trying to get inside.

"No, no one can go in there!" They heard Brittney say loudly.

"Britt, come on. Let us by." Santana laughed as she recognized Mercedes and Tina's voices. Quinn laughed too as she left Santana for a moment to open the door.

"They can come in Brittney. Glee Club is allowed, but no one else." Brittney smiled and nodded and the others entered the bathroom. Quinn headed back over to the sink and continued trying to wash out Santana's hair.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Karofsky and his goons." Santana replied angrily. "Apparently they think we shouldn't be a couple." Mercedes huffed indignantly.

"No, you can't go in there!" They heard from outside.

"Pierce, get out of my way!" Sue Sylvester burst into the room followed closely by Brittney who looked guilty at letting her by. "What in the name of Will Schuester's hair is going on in here? Santana? Adriana?"

"Dave Karofsky and a couple other guys were bullying them." Quinn said. "Then they threw slushies at them. We're trying to wash it out." Coach Sylvester nodded.

"Brittney," Brittney looked up nervously. "Go to my office and tell Becky you need two Cheerios uniforms and then bring them back here." Brittney nodded and quickly left the room. It's too crowded in here, everyone but Reed, Lopez and Fabray, go away." They all huffed angrily, but left anyways. They knew that the others were definitely safe with the coach, even if she was crazy and mean. Brittney soon returned with the two uniforms and Santana and Adriana changed into them and dried their hair with the hand dryer in the bathroom. "Reed, it suits you." Sue said as she gestured to the uniform. Santana looked Adriana up and down. She looked amazing in that outfit. Adriana smirked at her girlfriend. "All right girls, stick together as a group. Get out there and show those idiots who is at the top of the social ladder." The girls chuckled and nodded. Quinn took the front and was followed closely by the others. Some people were stepping out of their way and talking quietly about the new Cheerio. The girls walked straight to their Glee Club meeting without any troubles.

"Hey guys." Mr. Schuester said as they came in. He then looked back up quickly. "Adriana, you joined the Cheerios?" He asked shocked. She shook her head.

"Not exactly, Mr. Schuester."

"Coach let her borrow a uniform because her outfit was ruined when she got hit with a slushie." Brittney filled him in and they all went to their seats. Puck walked over and hugged Adriana and sat next to her protectively.

"I'm sorry about that Adriana. Alright gang, let's talk about regionals. Mercedes and Kurt are doing a duet together. Rachel and Finn will be lead. We have to figure out the choreography." He turned to Tina and she nodded.

"I think that Adriana should dance." Brittney stated happily. Everyone looked from her to Adriana.

"Brittney, remember Adriana already expressed she didn't want to dance." Mr. Schuester scolded her slightly.

"Well she is a good dancer and I think she should dance." Brittney looked angry. Adriana chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You danced the other day and you were great." She said quietly. "Please, will you dance? I like watching you dance. And mom will be proud of us if we dance." Adriana sighed as she looked into Brittney's eyes. How could she say no to her.

"Fine, I will dance."


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Glee… _

**Chapter 14**

Adriana felt out of shape. She had been practicing dancing with Brittney and Tina. She felt Santana's eyes on her as she danced and couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. Every time she turned around, she caught Santana staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Adriana finally asked with a smirk.

"You." Santana grinned. They had finally finished practicing for the day.

"Are you guys coming home?" Brittney asked as she started for the door. "Mom says she wants us home for dinner." Santana smiled at the thought. Brittney's mother had offered for them to live there until they found their own place. The three headed for the parking lot and got into Santana's car.

"How was school you three?" Mrs. Pierce asked as the three entered the kitchen.

"Santana and Adriana got slushied." Brittney reported. "Then we all practiced dancing for Glee Club."

"Slushied? Is that some kind of innuendo for something?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, we actually got slushies dumped on us by some jerks at school."

"Oh that's horrible! Was it taken care of?" Adriana nodded and reached for Santana's hand. Santana squeezed her hand with a smile. "Well, I imagine that you two will want to wash up before dinner then. It will be ready in about an hour. It's game night and it's Brittney's turn to pick the game." Brittney bounced up and down excitedly. "You both are welcome to join us in playing." Adriana looked almost as excited as Brittney, which made Santana chuckle.

Once at the top of the stairs, Santana turned around and walked backwards; staring seductively into Adriana's eyes. Adriana felt her heartbeat quicken and her breathing hitched in her throat at the intenseness of her stare. As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Santana kissed Adriana passionately. Their clothes quickly found the floor and Santana turned to start the shower. Adriana instantly missed her lips on hers. She backed Santana against the wall of the shower and kissed her again.

By the time Adriana and Santana made it back down the stairs, dinner was ready and being put on the table. Adriana sat next to Santana and immediately moved a hand to her thigh. She didn't want to break contact with her. Even as they ate, they hooked their feet together to stay together. Mrs. Pierce noticed and shook her head with a smile.

"So what game did you pick, Britt?" Santana asked after they cleaned up their dishes.

"Twister!" She exclaimed excitedly and ran into the sitting room. The Twister mat was already laid out on the floor and Brittney was bouncing eagerly holding the spinner. "Mom does the spinner because she says she can't bend like she used to." Mrs. Pierce laughed and took the spinner.

"That's right. Okay Brittney, ready." She nodded enthusiastically and walked up to the mat. "Right hand blue." The game continued with the three girls ending up tangled together in no time. Santana was starting to notice just how flexible Adriana could be, and she liked it. Adriana smirked as she watched Santana's eyes wander over her twisted body. After Brittney fell, the other girls started cheating. Santana was purposely trying to distract Adriana so she would fall. "Left foot, blue." Mrs. Pierce called out and Adriana looked around for a blue circle. Santana laughed because she thought she had finally won, but Adriana just smiled before lifting her leg over her head as she lay on her back and put it on the blue circle. Santana's jaw dropped and it was Adriana's turn to laugh. "Right hand, blue." Santana smirked and crawled over Adriana to put her right hand on the same circle as Adriana's foot, which made Adriana swallow hard. She tried to keep her balance, but she began to grow warm. She could feel Santana's hot breath on her neck and she shook slightly. "Left foot, red." She brought her leg down and let it drag down Santana's side before finding the correct circle. Santana's arms shook and she finally fell. Adriana laughed as Santana rolled off her laughing as well.

"Yay, Adriana! You win!" Brittney smiled happily. Adriana looked at Santana again and saw her eyes darkened with lust. Her heart was pounding and she wished they were back in the shower again.

"Well, I'm off to bed girls." Mrs. Pierce stood with a smile. "By the way, I cleared out the guest room for you two to sleep in if you want. Good night."

"Good night, mom." The three girls chorused together and laughed.

"I'm tired too." Brittney yawned. "Good night." She hugged each of them and skipped up the stairs. Santana then turned to Adriana and a slow smile spread across her lips.

"I think we should get to bed too." She said innocently.


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Glee…_

**Chapter 15**

Adriana woke to the sound of screaming and jumped out of bed. She rushed and put on her clothes as Santana did the same. Mrs. Pierce was rushing from her bedroom in her robe and could hear the two girls fumbling around in the dark to get to the door. They all arrived at Brittney's room at the same time and ran inside. Santana had a vase in her hand; holding it up as if ready to hit someone. Adriana looked around wildly and saw there was nothing there. She smirked at Santana and pushed her arm down.

"Brittney!" Mrs. Pierce was holding her chest with her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry mom, I had a nightmare." Mrs. Pierce breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm okay now, you all can go back to bed." Adriana could see the tears in her eyes and knew she really wasn't okay. She stepped forward and got onto the bed, before pulling Brittney into her arms. Santana joined them and hugged her as well. Mrs. Pierce smiled and kissed Brittney's head. After Mrs. Pierce was gone the three girls settled into Brittney's bed more comfortably. "It was horrible." Brittney finally stated. Adriana stroked her hair and brought her closer.

"It was just a dream, Britt. It will be okay." Santana smiled tenderly at Adriana. She really was going to make a good mother. Adriana started humming soothingly and soon Brittney was back to sleep. She looked up to find that Santana had fallen asleep too, so she settled in and slept there also.

Mrs. Pierce smiled and shook her head when she went into Brittney's room in the morning. Her three girls were cuddled up together, all sound asleep. "Girls, it's time to get up for school." She said softly. Adriana was the first to stir and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked down at Brittney confusedly for a moment before she remembered the night before. She looked down at Santana who was now stretching and realized she was wearing her shirt, and it was inside out. She looked down at the shirt she was wearing, which she now realized was Santana's. Brittney finally woke up and stretched tiredly. "Breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes, so get washed up and dressed for the day." The girls all nodded and Mrs. Pierce left the room. Brittney got up slowly and walked into the bathroom for a shower. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Santana reached over and pulled Adriana close to her.

"Good morning, love." She kissed her lips softly in greeting.

"Mmm… morning." Adriana said tiredly. She was incredibly sore from dancing and sleeping in the position she did. She stretched and winced from the pain. Santana noticed and made her lay on her stomach. She started at her neck and slowly massaged her way down her spine. She straddled her hips as she did. Mrs. Pierce soon came into the room.

"Girls, breakfast has been ready for…" She paused and smirked at the two. "Where's Brittney?"

"I think she's still in the shower." Santana replied. She began massaging again and Adriana buried her face in the pillows to keep from moaning.

"Are you sore this morning?" Brittney's mom chuckled as she asked. Adriana just nodded into the pillow. "Well that comes with pregnancy. Add that to all the dancing I hear you were doing, and the way you slept last night…" She trailed off. "Do you want some Tylenol with your breakfast." Adriana nodded again. She didn't trust her voice when Santana's hands were on her like that. Brittney came into the room and skipped out the door to head to the kitchen. "Okay, I'll put some next to your plate and keep your food warm while you take a nice hot shower to loosen your muscles." She closed the door as she left and Adriana groaned in protest as Santana stood from the bed. She turned her head to see Santana slowly getting undressed and heading for the bathroom. She got up as quickly as she could and followed. They tried not to spend too much time in the shower, but they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It wasn't until about another hour later that they made their way downstairs. Brittney was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and Mrs. Pierce was still in the kitchen. She smirked as they came into the room, which made Adriana blush. As they sat at the table, plates of food were placed in front of them. "Well, I have to go to work. I told Brittney, if you three want to take the day off from school, you can. I mean with being slushied yesterday and soreness and everything…" She trailed off. "Actually, I just think sometimes students need to play hooky." Santana laughed. "It makes the school experience more fun and bearable." Adriana joined in the laughter and Mrs. Pierce headed for the door. "I'll see you girls later." She walked out the door and the girls immediately began eating. Brittney skipped into the room. She had gone back upstairs and put her pajamas on.

"Santana, after you eat your breakfast can you help me put a movie on?"

"Of course, Britt. Do you have one picked out." Brittney shook her head. "Okay, well why don't you pick one out and I'll be out in a couple minutes." Brittney skipped from the room again and Santana smiled at Adriana. They shared a kiss before Santana went to help Brittney. The movie stopped itself when it was over and the three girls were asleep. Mrs. Pierce came in a couple hours later to find the three asleep on the couch with paid programming on the television. She chuckled lightly and shut the TV off. She had come home for lunch and brought food for the girls. She stopped at Breadsticks and picked up salads and breadsticks. She placed the food in the fridge and left a note telling them it was there before going back to work.


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own Glee…_

**Chapter 16**

Adriana grimaced as she walked down the hallway. Santana, Brittney and her had a great relaxing day at home the day before, but they were back at school now. The three were just called to the guidance counselors office.

"What do you think she wants?" Brittney asked nervously. Santana shrugged and took Adriana's hand as they walked.

"Freaks." They weren't expecting it; Karofsky and a couple of his friends turned the corner and threw slushies on all three of them. Santana tried to go after them but Adriana held her back. They continued on their way to Ms. Pillsbury's office and knocked on the door. When they stepped inside, Ms. Pillsbury gasped.

"What happened to you three?" She seemed to shrink back in her chair at the sight of the mess.

"A few of the football players." Santana replied as she tried to brush some of the slushie off of Adriana's face. "They don't like us much, and Brittney was with us so she got it too. They called us freaks." Santana was furious and Brittney was crying. Adriana stepped closer to Brittney and hugged her.

"It's okay, Britt…" Santana stepped into the hug too. "Don't cry." Britt nodded into Adriana's shoulder and straightened up with a brave face. Ms. Pillsbury pulled some wet wipes from her desk and handed one to each of the girls so they could at least wipe off their faces for the moment.

"Do you have extra clothes here somewhere?" She asked.

"We have Cheerio uniforms in our lockers that we used the other day when we got slushied." Santana stated.

"This has happened already before?" Adriana nodded. "I'm going to have to talk to Principal Figgins and Coach Bieste about this. The football players should not be allowed to be bullies and harass other students without consequences." Ms. Pillsbury picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hello, this is Ms. Pillsbury. Can I have Quinn Fabray come to my office please." She hung up the phone before she spoke again. "I will ask Quinn to go get your uniforms so that you can go wash up and change." The girls nodded. None of them sat down as they waited for Quinn to arrive because they knew Ms. Pillsbury wouldn't like it if they got slushie on her chairs. It was a well known fact that Ms. Pillsbury had Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. She already was looking at the floor where they were standing.

"Again?" Quinn asked as soon as she entered the room.

"Yeah." Adriana looked sad, but was trying not to let her tears fall. It hurt her to be bullied in yet another school. She started to think perhaps she was a freak; a lot of people seemed to think so, including her own father. If it wasn't for her, Santana and Brittney wouldn't have been dragged into the bullying too; and that fact made her feel all the more guilty about their current situation. Adriana got lost in thought and only came back when she realized Quinn was leaving the room to get them their uniforms. Santana was looking at Adriana with concern in her eyes. Adriana looked away and tried to hide her feelings. Santana crossed the room quickly and pulled her chin back so she could see her face.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked as she stroked her cheek. Adriana felt more tears come to her eyes and shook her head. "I know something is bothering you, mi amor." Tears began falling from Adriana's eyes and Santana wiped them away. "Hey, is this about Karofsky and his idiots? Don't worry about them, they are just jerks. They aren't right." Adriana looked into Santana's eyes. "Is that what you think? That you are a freak?" Adriana pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and more tears fell onto her cheeks. "Well, you might as well put that thought right out of your head." Her voice shook slightly from her own tears now. "You're not a freak, neither of us are."

"It's my fault." Adriana said quietly. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be treated this way and neither would Brittney." She looked away again, but Santana cradled her face with both hands to hold eye contact.

"It is not your fault." Santana said strongly. "None of it is your fault, it's theirs. They are the ones in the wrong here. I love you, Adriana." She leaned forward and gave Adriana a fiery kiss. She pulled away reluctantly and looked into her eyes once more. "I don't care what they think. We have those who love us and care about us. They are on our side. Those morons don't matter." She wiped more tears from Adriana's cheeks. "Okay?" Her voice shook again from her emotions and Adriana nodded. She pulled her into a tight hug and held her. Brittney skipped over and hugged them both.

Finally Quinn returned with their uniforms, followed closely by Puck. She had already told him what happened as they walked. The girls headed for the bathroom nearby to wash up and change. Quinn helped them wash out their hair.

"Maybe we should keep a bottle of shampoo here too." Quinn laughed slightly, trying to ease the tension. "And a couple outfits. You know, Rachel and Kurt got slushied this morning too." Santana looked up quickly and splashed everyone with water from her hair. Adriana chuckled at Quinn's surprised face as she got most of water. "They've been bothering Kurt a lot, especially Karofsky." Santana scowled and leaned back over the sink to finish rinsing her hair. As they were washing Brittney's hair, Tina came into the bathroom. She was covered in a green slushie.

"Tina, green is so not your color." Brittney said as she walked over to her.

"You guys too? It's like they are after the entire Glee Club now." Tina said angrily. Adriana looked down at her feet. She still felt like it was her fault that everyone was being harassed. It was because they supported her and hung out with her. Santana stared at Adriana as she was lost in thought again. All the sudden Puck walked into the bathroom. "Puck, you do know this is the girl's bathroom."

"I couldn't wait out there anymore. Are you guys okay?" He looked at Adriana who was staring at her shoes still. "Adriana?" She looked up with tears in her eyes again and he stepped closer to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded, not trusting her voice. He glanced at Santana, who shook her head.

"Puck! You are going to get slushie all over you!" Adriana chuckled as he swept her into a giant bear hug.

"I don't care." He laughed. "I want a hug." She giggled at him and he put her back on her feet. Tina's hair was rinsed and she headed into a stall to get dressed. Brittney headed into the next one. Adriana leaned over the sink and let Santana rinse her hair. She loved the feel of Santana's fingers running through her hair. They moved into the last stall together to get changed. When everyone came back out they all had on Cheerio's uniforms. Quinn was already wearing hers that day. Tina looked down at the borrowed uniform, that Quinn had in her locker, with a frown.

"This sucks." Adriana laughed and patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"You actually get used to it." She said as she looked down at her own uniform. She was tempted to join the Cheerios, but knew she couldn't while she was pregnant. At first Adriana was self conscious about her scars showing, but they were starting to fade more and more each day now. They walked from the bathroom as a group, once more with Quinn at the head of them. Santana took Adriana's hand and smiled as they walked. People looked oddly at Puck when he walked out with them, but no one would ever dare comment about it in front of him. They also were shocked to see Tina in a Cheerios uniform. They headed for their Glee Club meeting.

"Tina?" Mr. Schuester asked shocked. "Why are you wearing a Cheerios uniform? And Adriana, I thought you just borrowed a uniform the other day?"

"Slushies." Tina said with a grimace and took a seat next to Artie.

"That makes seven of us today!" Rachel said angrily. "I mean something should really be done!"

"Don't worry, something is going to be done." Puck added and sat down with Adriana and Santana. Brittney pulled a chair over next to Santana and Quinn pulled a chair up behind Adriana. Adriana soon felt someone playing with her hair and realized Quinn was putting it into a ponytail to match the other Cheerios.


	17. Chapter 17

By now you should know that I don't own Glee… lol

**Chapter 17**

The whole Glee Club sat together at a table outside the school, eating lunch. Santana and Adriana used one hand to eat and held each other's other hands. Quinn sat behind Adriana and played with her hair; trying different styles. Kurt was talking with Mercedes about a new outfit he wanted to make. Tina, Artie and Rachel were discussing a recent performance. Adriana smirked at Tina as she rolled her eyes. Rachel was critiquing them yet again. Finn was sitting behind Rachel and he rolled his eyes too. The only thing different about this day was the absence of Puck; no one knew where he was at that moment.

"Well, I'm going back to the football table." Finn said as he stood up.

"Why would you even want to sit with them after what they have been doing?" Rachel asked incredulously. "They have been bullying us for weeks." She added with a frown.

"They are my team." Finn said angrily. "How many times do we have to go over this. I'm not going to quit the team just because they aren't nice to you. I'm the quarterback. I'm popular, I don't need to worry about these things." He finished smugly. The rest of the Glee Club looked at him in shock.

"So, you're okay with the way they have been treating all of us?" Quinn asked.

"Not all of us…" He continued with his smug look. "I don't get bullied by them, and neither does Puck or Quinn."

"But I was." Quinn said angrily. "When I was pregnant they all treated me horribly. You didn't do anything about it then either."

"I don't need to do anything about it."

"You say they are your team and that's where your loyalty lies, but what about this team?" Adriana finally spoke. "We are a family, you even told me that at one point. So what's the difference? Are you that obsessed with popularity that you are going to ditch your friends for a bunch of bullies that only like you because you can throw a football?" Santana placed a hand on Adriana's lower back and rubbed soothing circles.

"Whatever, I don't have to stand here and listen to this." Finn stormed off, leaving a very angry Glee Club and a silently crying Rachel behind. Adriana stood up from the table and sat next to the crying girl. Rachel leaned into her and sobbed harder. She put her arms around her and let her cry.

"It will be okay Rachel." She soothed. Santana sat next to Adriana and patted Rachel's back awkwardly. She never really got along too well with her, but she didn't want her to be upset. While they were sitting like that, Puck finally made an appearance.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Finn…" Quinn said angrily.

"What about him?"

"He… he…" Rachel stuttered. "He chose the football team over me, over us." She sobbed into Adriana's shirt; mascara staining the white material.

"Popularity is more important to him than us." Quinn glared at the football team. Puck turned to look at them too. He was beyond angry at Finn for making Rachel cry. He started over to the football table as the entire Glee Club watched. He sat down next to Finn and patted his back and smiled. Quinn looked even angrier at first, until Puck stood up with Finn and ended up punching him. Finn fell backwards and hit the ground hard. Then Puck took off his letterman jacket and threw it at him. New Directions looked on shocked as he walked back to their table.

The Glee Clubbers spent the rest of the day together. They sat next to each other in classes they had with each other, and text messaged the ones who weren't in the class. When classes finally ended for the day, Brittney invited everyone to come to her house.

"Well hello everyone." Mrs. Pierce said as the group walked into the house. "What are you all doing here? Working on something for Glee?"

"You can say that." Quinn smiled.

"Will you all be staying for dinner?"

"We were actually going to order some pizzas. What do you want on yours?" Rachel asked officially with notebook in hand. Everyone was naming off ingredients and started laughing when Adriana added hers to the list.

"Pickles." She said happily and Santana laughed.

"You and your pickles." Santana replied.

"It's a pregnancy thing." Quinn said with a laugh. Rachel finished writing down their order and left the room to call in the order. "So Puck," Quinn whispered and Brittney stood up to make sure Rachel didn't walk back in right away. "Rachel is single now…" She trailed off with a smirk. "Are you going to get with her now?"

"I don't know." Puck whispered. "Maybe."

"She's coming back." Brittney whispered and the conversation ended. Adriana leaned into Santana as they sat on the floor and started dozing off.

"Tired, mi amor?" Santana asked softly and she nodded. "You can go to bed for a while and I can come get you when the pizza gets here." She stroked her hair gently and heard a chuckle from nearby. She looked up at Quinn.

"I don't think I've ever seen you be so calm and cute before, Santana." She said with a laugh. Santana just smiled and looked down into cheerful green eyes. She rolled her eyes and stood up with Adriana to bring her to their bedroom. The group and Mrs. Pierce watched them walk away hand in hand. "Well, we won't see them for a while now." Quinn said mockingly.

"I heard that." Santana yelled from the next room.

"You were supposed to!" Quinn yelled back with a laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Adriana was slightly nervous about going to school today; things were a mess there. They were being bullied daily by the football team; especially by Dave Karofsky. He had threatened Kurt and the school wasn't doing anything about it. Karofsky didn't physically hurt him so they let him back in. Adriana was afraid of Karofsky. She bit her bottom lip and stared out the kitchen window. She had just finished doing the dishes for Mrs. Pierce and was still standing at the sink. Suddenly she felt arms encircle her waist and Santana placed her head on her shoulder.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Santana asked curiously.

"Nothing." Adriana replied. Santana turned her around and looked into her eyes. "I'm just nervous about school today." Adriana admitted.

"Don't be nervous, it will be just like any other day." Santana smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Only, hopefully without getting slushied." She chuckled.

"I don't know, I'm kind of getting used to it." Adriana's laugh was cut off by a searing kiss. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat, which made Santana smile into their kiss. Adriana groaned as Santana pulled away.

"Alright girls, are you ready for school?" Mrs. Pierce said as she walked into the room. "What's going on in here?" She asked teasingly. Adriana just cuddled into Santana and placed her head into the crook of her neck. Santana rubbed soothing circles on her back and leaned her head on hers. "What's wrong?" Mrs. Pierce noticed their solemn mood.

"Nothing." Adriana's voice was muffled by Santana's shoulder. "I'm just not looking forward to school. Will you drive to school today, mon ange?"

"Mon ange?" Mrs. Pierce asked curiously.

"My angel." Adriana smiled up at Santana and kissed her lips lightly. Santana returned her smile and nodded.

"Te quiero, mi amor." Santana kissed her passionately once more.

"Mmm… je t'aime." She replied and leaned into Santana once more.

"Aww look at you two all adorable and in love." They looked up to see Quinn standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "I came to see if you guys wanted to ride in with me today." Adriana and Santana nodded in unison. They followed her into the living room where Brittney was watching cartoons. "Ready for school Britt?" Brittney got up from the couch gracefully and skipped into the kitchen to say goodbye to her mother.

Adriana looked up at the school with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry." Santana took her hand and reassured her. They walked into the school hand in hand behind Quinn and with Brittney next to them. Adriana was supposed to meet up with Kurt because she had her first class with him. Santana would usually be in that class too because they had the same schedule, but she had to go to a last minute Cheerios practice. Santana left Adriana at Kurt's locker and headed for the gym.

"Good morning Kurt. How are you?" Adriana asked; forcing a smile onto her face. The halls were empty as everyone was already in class, but the pair were stalling. Neither wanted to go to class, they didn't even want to be in school. Kurt didn't get a chance to respond.

"Hey Hummel." Kurt cringed at the sound of Karofsky's voice. "I told you not to tell anyone." He said angrily.

"I didn't!" Kurt replied nervously.

"Bull, you went to the principal's office and told. They tried to expel me you know?" He had his hand behind his back as he spoke. "I told you what would happen if you told." When he brought his hand from behind him there was a shiny pistol in it. He pointed it at Kurt and pulled the trigger, but Adriana pushed him out of the way at the last second. Everything happened so fast that no one was sure what had happened. Mr. Schuester came out of the choir room at the sound of the gunshot. He held back Puck who was about to run up to Karofsky. Adriana's mind was becoming fuzzy, but it became clearer when she heard a scream from nearby. She looked down the hall and immediately made eye contact with a pair of frantic brown eyes. Santana was trying to run to her, but someone was holding her back. She was screaming and crying and Adriana felt herself trying to reassure her girlfriend. Karofsky was stuttering out an apology and he held the gun to his own head.

"No!" Adriana said desperately, but it was too late. Adriana and Kurt were sprayed with Karofsky's blood when he pulled the trigger. He dropped down next to them and stared unseeing at Adriana. Kurt sank down to the ground and leaned against the lockers. Santana finally fought free from the grip of Coach Sylvester and sunk down to her knees next to Adriana. Mr. Schuester pulled out his cell phone and called 911. Puck ran up next to Santana and dropped to the ground too. People were screaming and crying in the hallway and Sue Sylvester was making students get back into nearby classrooms. The entire Glee Club refused to leave the hallway.

When the ambulances and police arrived, people were separated and questioned. No one really saw exactly what had happened. Adriana tried to answer as many questions as she could, but she was bleeding heavily and losing consciousness. Kurt was catatonic and wasn't even acknowledging anyone who tried to ask him questions. While some paramedics were trying to stabilize Adriana so they could move her, others were loading Kurt onto and ambulance to rush him to the hospital. He was obviously in shock. Karofsky was pulled out of the school in a body bag. When Adriana was finally ready for transport they loaded her onto an ambulance. She was covered in blood, tubes, wires, and gauze. The paramedics wouldn't let Santana onto the ambulance because she wasn't family, and quickly drove away. As they went out of sight, Santana broke down into powerful sobs and tears. Quinn and Brittney pulled her to a bench and sat down on either side of her. Everyone was crying, even Puck. He was holding Rachel to him as she cried. Mercedes was sitting on the curb and crying hard. They were all worried about their friends, especially Adriana.

The hospital contacted Kurt's father and he rushed in. Kurt was finally not catatonic anymore and was sobbing heavily. Adriana had no emergency contacts, so the hospital called Ms. Pillsbury to see who they should call. She told the Glee Club where Adriana and Kurt were taken and drove over there herself. Puck drove Quinn's car with Santana, Brittney and Quinn. Mr. Schuester took Tina, Artie and Mercedes with him and they were all directed to sit in the waiting room. Mercedes went to see how Kurt was doing and Santana sat bouncing in her seat slightly.

Santana began pacing the room angrily. It had been hours and they still hadn't let them know how Adriana was. Some of the Glee Club were sleeping when a nurse finally came to talk to them.

"I'm looking for a Santana?" She said as she looked around the waiting room. Santana moved in front of her and looked at her impatiently. "Ms. Reed is asking for you." Santana breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse led her down a hallway and into a room. Adriana had a tube coming out of her mouth and three IV bags connected to her. "We are trying to replace some of the blood she lost. We had to intubate because she had quit breathing and there was too much blood in her airway." Santana was crying now as she listened to the nurse speak. "We also had to defibrillate when her heart stopped beating, but she is pulling through. All in all, I would say she is pretty lucky. Santana wandered over to the bed and saw a pad and pen near Adriana's hand that she must be using to communicate. She saw her name written in shaky letters and smiled.

"So it looks like you are going to be okay." Santana tried to put on a brave face. She looked down when she saw Adriana's hand moving. She read the shaky letters that formed one word.

"_Baby?"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Brittney watched Santana pace the empty hospital room. The doctors took Adriana away to take some kind of test. Kurt got released from the hospital today and he was sitting with them too. It had already been three days since Karofsky shot Adriana. Brittney looked down sadly; trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. She had started to think of Adriana as her other best friend, and now she was worried that she was going to die. At least she didn't still have that scary thing coming out of her mouth. They said it was to help her breathe, but Brittney didn't see how having something like that shoved down your throat would make it better to breathe.

"Santana." Brittney spoke so quietly she wasn't sure if anyone could hear her. Santana stopped pacing and turned to Brittney. She was scared too, Brittney could see it in her eyes. Santana usually wasn't afraid of anything. She usually turned to Santana for strength and support, but she could see now that she needed to be the strong one. "Come here." Santana walked over slowly and dropped down in front of her. Brittney pulled her close and hugged her. "It's going to be okay." She tried to sound sure, but she wasn't. In reality, she was just as scared as Santana, but Santana had always been there when she needed her and now it was her turn. She stroked Santana's hair and listened to her quiet sobs. Kurt stood and sat on the floor next to them and patted Santana's back.

"Adriana is strong." He said. "Look at what she has already been through. She made it through all that, she'll make it through this." Kurt was nervous. He felt like it was his fault that Adriana was shot. The bullet was meant for him, but she saved his life, but was it at the expense of her own or the baby's? "They both have to be alright." He said quietly.

"Good afternoon." A nurse startled them all as she wheeled Adriana's bed back into the room. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy; what was so good about it? Adriana was awake and patted the bed next to her when she made eye contact with Santana. Santana moved slowly to the bed and sat on the edge. Adriana took her hand and smiled. It wasn't until then that it registered to Santana that she didn't have a tube in her throat anymore. She just had an oxygen tube in her nose. The nurse left the room after making sure Adriana was hooked up to her monitors again.

"Don't cry, mon ange." Adriana's voice was raspy from the tube. "You two get over here too." Adriana called for Kurt and Brittney. Brittney walked up nervously. "Brittney." She patted the other side of the bed. "Sit here with me." Brittney didn't want to hurt her. She was afraid if she sat there she would bump her or something. "Please?" The blonde sat on the bed and Adriana pulled her into a hug. "Don't be scared, Britt." Adriana smiled when Brittney looked up into her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brittney's voice was meek and didn't sound right to Adriana. She wanted her bubbly Brittney back. The one who is full of energy and questions.

"Of course I will be. Don't worry about me." She stroked Brittney's face and wiped away a tear from her eyes. "Don't cry." She looked to Santana who was crying too. Kurt was standing at the bottom of the bed crying and looking at the floor. She leaned forward slightly and whispered something to Brittney. Brittney jumped up and grabbed Santana to pull her from the room.

"Brittney, I don't want to leave."

"You have to." Brittney said as they made it through the door. Kurt looked up nervously when he realized he was alone in the room with Adriana. "Adriana says I should bring you to get ice cream because it will help cheer you up, and she is going to stay and talk to Kurt." Santana nodded with a smile. Adriana wanted to talk to Kurt alone.

"Kurt, come here." She patted the bed. He pulled a chair up and sat next to the bed. He was still staring at the ground; afraid to make eye contact. "How are you? I've been worried about you. I wasn't sure how you were after what happened. I'm glad you came to visit me. Did you get released today?"

"Yeah." His voice was thick with emotion and he cleared his throat. "I'm okay. I just can't sleep to well is all. I just keep seeing it over and over." Adriana nodded; she had been having the same problem. "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded once more and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Why did you do what you did?"

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"You saved me…" He trailed off with a sob. "You almost got killed in the process, you could still die and it would be all my fault. That bullet was meant for me; not you or the baby." Kurt was crying hard now.

"Kurt." Adriana said sternly. "Come here." He stood and moved to the bed. She pulled him into the tightest hug she could manage through the pain and he lay next to her. "Listen to me." He looked into her eyes once more. "What happened is not your fault." Her voice was full of conviction. "I am going to be okay, and the baby is going to be okay." Kurt's eyes lit up slightly at the news. "It's not like you pushed me into the bullet." She chuckled; trying to lighten the mood. "The blame should be solely placed on Dave Karofsky." They both winced at the sound of his name. "It was his fault. He wasn't comfortable with himself, and he was scared. What he didn't realize is we all were. We're all scared to be ourselves. The difference is, we are brave enough to show it." She pushed his hair back with a smile. "He was a coward. You are a million times stronger than him. I am proud to call you my friend, Kurt." They smiled at each other and Kurt cuddled into her. They sat in silence for a while and Adriana realized that he had fallen asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own Glee…_

**Chapter 20**

Adriana smiled as she watched Brittney dance around the hospital room excitedly. "I'm so happy you get to come home!" Brittney jumped up and down in front of Adriana.

"I'm happy too, Britt." She had been stuck in the hospital for three months and she was going crazy. She put her hand on her stomach as she felt the baby kick and smiled. "Hey Britt, do you want to see something cool?" Brittney nodded enthusiastically and walked toward her. "Put your hand right here." She held Brittney's hand to her stomach. "Do you feel that?" Brittney nodded curiously. "That's the baby." She watched as her friend's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Adriana nodded. "What is he doing?"

"My guess is dancing." Rachel said with a smile as she walked into the room. "I know you were expecting Santana, but Coach Sylvester kept both Santana and Quinn for something. I thought I would come and give you two a ride." Rachel gave one of her signature smiles.

"Thanks Rach." Adriana hugged her and the nurse came in.

"Alright, you are all ready to go. Hop in." She had a wheelchair for Adriana. "It's policy." The nurse chuckled when Adriana grimaced at it. She sat down and they headed for Rachel's mini. When they were settled in the car, Rachel handed Adriana her ipod to pick some music. She scrolled through the vast collection of songs and smiled when she saw her mother's name. Rachel had a lot of songs by her mother. She felt tears start to form in her eyes and she hugged Rachel tightly before pressing play on her favorite song her mother would sing. Adriana couldn't help but sing along and Rachel noticed her voice was very similar to her mothers.

_Love me, love me, say you doLet me fly away with youFor my love is like the windAnd wild is the wind_

Adriana let some of her tears fall and stared out the passenger window as she sang. She remembered her mother standing on the small stage at the club and singing.

_Give me more than one caressSatisfy this hungrinessLet the wind blow through your heartFor wild is the windYou touch me,I hear the sound of violinsYou kiss me,And with your kiss the world begins_

_You're Spring to me,All things to meYou're life itselfLike a leaf clings to a treeOh, my darling, cling to meFor we're creatures of the windAnd wild is the windFor we're creatures of the windAnd wild is the wind, the windWild is my love for you _

"That was pretty." Brittney said. "Who is that from?" She asked curiously. "She sounds kind of like you." Adriana smiled and turned around to see Brittney.

"Really? We sound alike?" Brittney and Rachel both nodded. "That was my mother." Brittney's smile grew and she hugged Adriana over the seat.

"That's so cool. I've never heard her sing before. She's good like you. Did she dance like you too?"

"Oh she was way better than me." Adriana chuckled. She liked talking about her mother, she noticed. She had spent so long avoiding the pain of her death, that she didn't spend time on remembering the good things about her. She decided she would have to think about her more often.

They pulled up outside the school and Rachel parked in the nearly empty parking lot. "We are having a special Glee Club meeting. Also, this is where Santana is so I figured this is where you would want to be." Adriana nodded enthusiastically. She already missed her girlfriend. Sue Sylvester has been keeping the Cheerio's very busy the past few weeks and the hospital has ridiculous restrictions on visitor hours. They followed Brittney to the football field where they saw Quinn and Santana doing flips as Coach Sylvester stood there yelling into her bullhorn.

"Reed!" Adriana jumped when she yelled her name. Santana looked up excitedly and ran full speed at Adriana. She slowed down just as she got her and picked her up and spun her around in a hug.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much." She said and kissed Adriana deeply. When she pulled away, Adriana was slightly dazed.

"Alright, break it up!" Sue Sylvester came over. "Get back to work." She ushered Santana back towards Quinn, who waved at Adriana. "Reed, I bet you could show these two how it's done even with the baby." Adriana chuckled. The pregnancy didn't make her huge, but she still had a new belly to work around.

"I would, but doctor's orders; no dancing and no acrobatics until this baby is born." Adriana grimaced. She hated the fact that she couldn't dance now that she started again.

"By the way, I have something for you in my office. Come with me." She led Adriana back towards the school. "You two keep practicing; Berry, Pierce, you too."

"But I'm not even a Cheerio." Rachel said.

"That just means you need the practice even more!" Sue started walking with Adriana chuckling as she followed. Rachel looked stuck between being offended and laughing. When they entered Sue's office, Adriana was led to a chair. "Alright, sit down before you pop or something." Adriana slowly lowered herself into a chair and looked up at the Coach. "So, first things first." She pulled a wrapped package out of her desk and handed it to the girl. "I read in your records that yesterday was your birthday." Adriana smiled brightly and opened the package. "It's the first award I ever won." Adriana pulled the small gold medal out of the box with tears in her eyes. "With everything you and that baby have been through already; you deserve it." Adriana couldn't stop the tears from escaping. "Alright you hormone infested girl, stop crying I have a favor to ask you." She looked at the Coach questioningly and wiped away her tears. "I know you can't perform as a Cheerio, but what would you say to being a Cheerio anyway? You could take on a sort of advisory role until you can perform again. And once you have that baby I will whip you back into shape. With your training and skills I think we could not only win at Nationals, but tear the other teams apart." Adriana looked lost in thought. "I'll even let you wear the boy's uniform with pants, which I don't usually do." She pulled out a uniform and held it out to Adriana, who took it with a smirk.

"Under one condition…" She trailed off. "You call off the slushies on the Glee Club. I'm a part of them too, and when my family is upset, so am I. Would you tolerate it if the Cheerio's were the ones getting slushied?" Coach Sylvester looked slightly disappointed.

"I guess I can do that." Adriana smiled and nodded.

"Good, then I guess I'm a Cheerio."

"Good, go into that bathroom and change so I can see if the uniform fits okay." Adriana wandered into the bathroom and pulled on the uniform before shoving her other clothes into her bag. The uniform fit perfectly and was actually very comfortable. When she walked back into the office, Mr. Schuester was arguing with Coach Sylvester.

"You have to let them go, we need to get them to the choir room before…" He trailed off when he saw Adriana standing there in a Cheerio uniform. "Adriana… welcome back." He smiled and hugged her. "Did you get slushied or something?" He looked down at the uniform.

"No, she's my newest Cheerio." Coach Sylvester grinned. "Well let's go see how the girls are doing with practice." Adriana and Mr. Schuester followed the Coach back out onto the field. Brittney was helping Rachel learn to do a flip and the other two girls were trying to perfect a backhand spring. "Alright girls, gather round." Santana looked at Adriana inquiringly. "Meet the newest Cheerio, she's my new assistant coach." Adriana rolled her eyes slightly at the terminology. "Girls, we are going to highly enforce a new rule. The Glee Club is going to be off limits from now on, with your help and mine. It's what I had to agree to for Reed to join us. You're are all dismissed for the day. Berry…" Rachel looked at her nervously. "Not bad." She said as she turned to walk away. Everyone looked shocked except Adriana. She stepped forward and kissed Santana lightly on the lips.

"So what about this special Glee Meeting that Brittney tells me about?" Santana took her hand and they followed everyone else inside and toward the choir room.


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own Glee…_

**Chapter 21 **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Adriana jumped when everyone yelled from inside the choir room. She was led in and sat in a chair by the piano. The club was all trying to get to her first to hug her. Coach Beiste was there also, who had been visiting her a lot at the hospital. They had become close. Adriana would talk about the incident that put her there and Coach Beiste would talk about how she was doing. Holly Holliday moved forward to introduce herself.

"Adriana Reed, I've heard so much about you. I'm Holly Holliday and I am helping out with Glee Club for a while." She hugged Adriana and stepped back to allow Mercedes through.

"Girl, it's about time you got home." She said as she hugged her tightly. "We've missed you, someone has to keep Puck in line. And you're the only one who can keep Kurt and Rachel busy when they go all Barbara on us." Adriana chuckled and looked over at Kurt. "Plus, it's past your birthday and we all have presents for you. Me first!" She said quickly. "Kurt and I made something for you." Kurt stepped forward with a large gift bag and handed it to Adriana, who opened it and smiled. She pulled out a bright and shiny outfit. "We told you we were designing a maternity line." Adriana chuckled and hugged Mercedes and Kurt.

"It's perfect."

"Wait, there's more." Kurt said as Mercedes handed her a smaller bag. Adriana pulled out an identical outfit in a smaller size. "So you said you were having a boy, so we made him a matching outfit." Adriana grinned and hugged them both again.

"Me next." Puck pushed his way to the front of the group and pulled something out of his pocket. "I know how you love the ocean, so I made this for you." He tied a hemp bracelet with sea shells woven into it around her wrist. She smiled widely before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's beautiful Puck, thank you so much." He smiled smugly and wandered back over to his girlfriend, Rachel. She stepped up next and handed her a wrapped present. When she opened it she gasped slightly. There was a binder filled with all her favorite sheet music and the cover was a large picture of her mother on her first Broadway show. "Rachel," She ran her fingers over the cover with tears in her eyes. "This is so amazing. I didn't have any pictures of my mother." She admitted and wiped the tears away. "Thank you." She hugged Rachel tight and thanked her again before sitting back down.

"My turn." Artie said as he handed her an envelope. "I was having trouble picking a present for you, so I go you this. I know you like to read…" She opened the envelope and smiled.

"It's great Artie." She hugged him and placed the gift card to Barnes and Noble on the table with her other gifts. Tina stepped forward next and handed her a small gift bag. She opened the bag and smiled when she pulled out a necklace with a treble clef pendant with music note earrings. Burt Hummel handed her the her own keys.

"I fixed your car to make it safe for you and the baby." He chuckled. "I also got you a car seat for the baby when he is born and Kurt's old crib from the attic is all yours." He said happily.

"Thanks Burt." She had met Burt in the hospital when the shooting happened and got to like him as a father figure. He hugged her and smiled.

"No problem, kid." Ms. Pillsbury stepped forward and gave her a set of Tupperware, a baby proofing kit, and a new cookbook.

"Thank you Ms. Pillsbury." Mr. Schuester pulled out a wrapped present and handed it to her. She unwrapped a photo album and opened it. It had pictures of the Glee Club and her in it.

"The second half is empty so you can put more pictures in it." Adriana had tears in her eyes and looked up at him with a watery smile.

"Oh boy, here comes the waterworks." Puck joked and Adriana chuckled.

"Shut up, Puck." She said.

"Hormones." He stage whispered, which earned him a slap on the arm from Adriana. He laughed and let Holly Holliday move toward her. She handed her a wrapped present first. She opened it to reveal a camera.

"I figured it would be useful with the album." She smiled before handing her a smaller bag and leaned down to whisper. "Being pregnant is no excuse to not feel sexy." Adriana blushed slightly. "I'm sure Santana will enjoy this present even more than you do, but don't open it here." Adriana chuckled and placed the bag under her seat. Santana looked at her curiously.

"Later." Adriana said with a grin. Coach Beiste stepped forward next with a large painting. "Coach, it's beautiful." It was of the ocean and a beautiful sunset with all different colors. "You painted this for me?" The coach nodded with a smile. "Thank you." Quinn handed her a small box next that opened to reveal a golden dolphin necklace. Quinn hugged her and was jostled aside by Brittney.

"Is it my turn?" Brittney was excitedly bouncing and smiling. Adriana chuckled and nodded. Brittney held out a rubber ducky with a red bow on it. "First, this is for the baby."

"Thank you Brittney, everyone needs a rubber ducky." Adriana replied and Brittney seemed even more excited. She held out a small box that was wrapped nicely. "Mom helped me pick this out and she wrapped it." Brittney said as she shoved the box into Adriana's hands. She opened it and found a small jewelry box. When she opened the lid, soft music filled the room. Adriana recognized it immediately as "All I Ask of You," from The Phantom of the Opera.

"I love it Brittney." Santana moved to the front of the group and looked nervous. She handed a large envelope to Adriana and chewed on her lip as it was opened.

"Niagara Falls?" Adriana smiled up at her girlfriend who just nodded. "Are we going on vacation?"

"Something like that." Santana replied with a shaky voice. Adriana had never seen Santana nervous before. "You see… umm…" She trailed off and took a deep breath. "I have a question to ask you…"

"Adriana Reed?" Everyone turned to the doorway to see a man in a suit walking in. She nodded and he stepped in front of him.

"My name is Conner Emerson, I am a lawyer from New York." Adriana looked nervously up at the man. "I represent your family's estate. With the recent death of your father, you are the sole…"

"He's dead?" Adriana's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Reed. I was under the impression that you already knew. He was killed in prison. As I was saying, you are the sole benefactor of your family's entire estate. That includes the club your mother owned and performed in and the bar your father owned. It also includes the house in New York, the house here, and a sizeable fortune." Adriana was speechless. "I have been running your family's businesses and expenses for a long time, would you like me to continue to do so until a time when you find someone else?" Adriana just nodded blankly. "Thank you ma'am, I will enjoy working for you. Now, as for the houses…" He continued. "I hear you do not currently maintain residence at either, would you like to keep them or you could sell them."

"Sell them." Adriana finally spoke. "I can't go back to either of those places." The lawyer made a note on his clipboard.

"Very good, I already have buyers interested. And for the businesses?"

"Just do what you have been doing."

"Yes ma'am. Here is all the information on your accounts and everything you now own. These are your account numbers and these are your cards and pin numbers, which you can change whenever you feel the need to." Adriana's jaw dropped when she saw the papers she was handed. The man nodded and turned to leave. "Good day ma'am. I will keep in touch." He walked out and Adriana just stared after him. Santana nudged her gently and looked into shocked green eyes. She just handed the papers to Santana, who looked down at them and gasped.

"Well this way overtops what I was going to give you." She said quietly. Adriana tilted her head curiously.

"Nothing overtops you, mon ange." She kissed her lightly and pulled back. "What was your question?" Santana swallowed hard and looked back into her eyes.

"I… Will you marry me?" She rushed out and pulled a small box from her pocket. There was a small diamond ring in the box and Adriana immediately felt tears streaming down her face. "I just figured because we're both 18 now, and gay marriage is legal in New York State now…" Adriana nodded happily before she could find her voice.

"Santana, of course I will marry you." She surged forward and kissed her fiancé eagerly. "Nothing tops this present." She said before kissing her again. Everyone was smiling and clapping at the happy couple.

"Congratulations." Quinn said as she hugged her two best friends before Brittney rushed forward to hug them too. The party lasted about an hour before everyone left the now completely empty school.

"Happy Birthday Adriana." Brittney's mom said as they walked through the door. She hugged her and noticed the diamond ring on her finger. She raised an eyebrow at her and turned to Santana. "Engaged?" She asked and the girls nodded. "Well congratulations are in order. I say tomorrow we all go out and celebrate!" She said happily. "But for now, Adriana needs her rest. Are you a Cheerio now?" She looked at Adriana's uniform.

"She's the new assistant coach." Brittney said brightly. The girls headed for the stairs and into their separate rooms. Adriana pulled out the small bag from Holly Holliday and wandered into the adjoining bathroom. She pulled it out and chuckled slightly when she saw the outfit. Santana knocked on the door curiously.

"Just a minute." Adriana chuckled as she put the new outfit on and swung the door open quickly. Santana's jaw dropped when she saw what her fiancé was wearing. "Do you like my birthday present from Ms. Holliday? She said we both could enjoy it." Santana nodded and pulled Adriana toward her. She dragged her backwards towards the bed while kissing her and fell backwards when they hit the bed; pulling Adriana with her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

Sue Sylvester yelled into her bullhorn as the Cheerio's groggily started their laps. Adriana was exhausted and she knew Santana was as well. They were up half the night trying to help Brittney with her homework. Adriana had to write a paper that was due and Santana refused to go to bed until Adriana joined her.

"You alright preggers?" Coach Sylvester glanced over at her new assistant coach. Becky looked over at Adriana from the coach's other side. Adriana just nodded.

"I had a long night. I had a paper due today and had to finish it, Santana and I helped Brittney with her homework, and I've been having trouble sleeping." Her voice shook slightly with emotion and she let out a frustrated sigh. "And I seem to almost cry about everything." She added.

"Have you talked to Fabray or Brittney's mom about things?" Adriana nodded again.

"It's mostly normal hormonal stuff, except the sleeping…" She trailed off and tried to swallow down her emotions.

"What's been keeping you from sleeping?"

"Nothing…" Adriana directed her attention to the Cheerios. "Looks like their almost done with laps. Coach Sylvester looked up too and noticed some of the girls stopping and catching their breath. "What are we working on today?"

"Alright, stay with our usual exercise regiment!" Sue yelled out before turning back to Adriana. "This is mostly just a workout this morning. I don't want my Cheerios getting out of shape. I think some of the girls can use some more work on the back handspring and those JV Cheerios seriously need to work on their tosses. Which do you want?"

"I'll take the back handspring." Adriana laughed. "Who will I be working with today?"

"Lopez, Pierce, Fabray, Jenkins, Smith, Benson! Get over here; you're working with Reed today." Sue yelled out and Adriana smiled at her fiancé as she ran toward them. "You're working on back handsprings and Reed is in charge." Sue walked away to talk to the other Cheerios.

"I don't know why we have to listen to her, she's not even popular and she isn't a real Cheerio." Santana glared at the girl and Quinn held her back as she tried to lunge at her. She was yelling at the other girl in Spanish.

"Hey! What is going on over here? Lopez, chill out." Coach Sue came back over.

"Smith said Adriana isn't a real Cheerio and isn't popular and that she shouldn't have to listen to her." Brittney replied and Sue glared over at Smith.

"Reed, bring Lopez somewhere to cool off, you've got 5 minutes." Adriana grabbed Santana by the hand and dragged her away. "Fabray, Pierce, you go too." The other two followed quickly.

"Oh so now they all get a break?" The girl named Smith asked.

"They don't need this workout as much as you do." Sue replied angrily. "You're off the Cheerio's." The girl looked shocked. "You disrespected your captains, you're assistant coach and now your coach? That is unacceptable. Leave my field immediately." The girl ran away crying and Sue spun around quickly. "I didn't tell the rest of you to stop working!" The rest of the Cheerios hustled to continue their workout. "Jenkins, Benson…" The girls looked nervous. "I want you to work with the others for the rest of practice. Becky!"

"Yes coach?"

"Make sure these girls don't stop, I'll be right back." Sue walked around the back of the bleachers where the other girls were standing around. Brittney was twirling around and Quinn was looking sympathetically at Adriana who was rubbing her stomach and grimacing. "Everyone cooled off?"

"Not me." Adriana answered and fanned herself slightly.

"Hot flash." Quinn replied. "And the baby is kicking like crazy." Adriana nodded at Quinn's words and leaned heavily on the fence.

"Maybe you should go sit down inside." Sue said quickly. "I can handle this practice without you. Lopez, you better go with her in case something happens. I suppose Fabray should too because she knows about this stuff." Brittney looked slightly disappointed. "Brittney, you can go without today's practice too I guess." Brittney smiled and bounced up and down slightly. "That was disgraceful!" Sue yelled into her bullhorn as soon as she turned back to the Cheerios still on the field. The girls wandered back into the school and Santana helped Adriana sit down in the choir room.

"Hey guys." Rachel said as she walked in shortly after. "What are you doing in here this early?"

"We got let out of Cheerios practice early and decided to sit here until class starts."

"Oh, do you want me to find somewhere else to practice?" Rachel looked at the girls nervously.

"No, please sing here. Maybe it will calm down this little one." Adriana chuckled and smoothed her hand over her belly. Rachel looked around at the other girls uncertainly and sat at the piano.

"Okay." She cleared her throat and started playing the piano.

_I am timid and_

_I am oversensitive_

_I am a lioness_

_I am tired and defensive_

_You take me in your arms_

_And I fall into you_

_I have insecurities_

_You show me I am beautiful_

_Love me or leave me_

_Just take it or leave it_

_It's not that I'm needy_

_Just need you to see me_

_Take me, free me, see through to the core of me_

_Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending_

Adriana smiled as her friend's voice filled the room and reached for her fiancé's hand. Rachel wouldn't look up from the piano while she sang.

_I am temperamental and_

_I have imperfections and_

_I am emotional_

_I am unpredictable_

_I am naked_

_I am vulnerable_

_I am a woman_

_I am opening up to you_

_Love me or leave me_

_Just take it or leave it_

_It's not that I'm needy_

_Just need you to see me_

_Take me, free me, see through to the core of me_

_Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending_

_Now I stand before you with my heart in my hands_

_I'm asking you to take me just the way that I am_

_Please lay down your arms, do you know me?_

_Make me feel safe from harm_

_Take me, free me, see through to the core of me_

_Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending_

_I am temperamental and_

_I have imperfections and_

_I am emotional_

_There'll be no more pretending_

She finished and stared at the piano with tears in her eyes. Adriana wiped away her own tears before moving to hug the other girl.

"That was beautiful Rachel." The bell rang for class and the 5 girls had to head for homeroom.

_The song is Christina Aguilera "I Am"_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Mr. Schue, I would like to sing something, if I can." Santana raised her hand and smiled.

"Alright Santana, let's hear it." Santana nodded and moved to stand in front of the rest of glee club. Quinn and Brittney smiled and stood behind her. The music started and Adriana couldn't help the smile that formed when she noticed the song.

_Santana (Quinn and Brittney)_

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no_

_And I just gotta tell you right now that I_

_I believe, I really do believe that_

_Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_

_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now_

_I got a feeling, I feel so strange_

_Everything about me seems to have changed_

_Step by step, I got a brand new walk_

_I even sound sweeter when I talk_

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I said baby_

_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_

Santana danced around Adriana while she sang.

_Let me tell you now_

_Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_

_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now_

_I never felt like this before_

_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_

_I believe I'd die if I only could_

_I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good_

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I said baby_

_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now_

_My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light_

_I shake all over, but I feel alright_

_I never felt like this before_

_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_

_I never thought it could happen to me_

_Got me heavy without the misery_

_I never thought it could be this way_

_Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me_

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I said baby_

_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_

_Yeah, it walks like love (you know it walks like love)_

_It talks like love (you know it talks like love)_

_Makes me feel alright (makes me feel alright)_

_In the middle of the night (in the middle of the night)_

Adriana stood up slowly from her chair as the song ended and hugged Santana tightly. She buried her face in the crook of her fiancé's neck. "That was wonderful Santana." Mr. Schuester said from the other side of the room. "You four can take a seat. As you know, Sectionals are in three months and if we want to win, we have to work hard. I've got some song ideas, but I'm open for suggestions. We already have some planned, but it's really getting down to it now." The meeting went on from there with song suggestions from Rachel and Kurt. Once it was finally over; Adriana, Santana, Quinn, Brittney, Kurt, Mercedes and Holly Holliday headed for an empty classroom. School was over for the day and they were using the space to plan the upcoming wedding.

"You can leave the music up to Rachel and I." Kurt said excitedly. "I think that perhaps New Directions can sing at your wedding like we did for my father's wedding." He was practically bouncing with excitement. "This is so exciting! Do you know what color scheme you want yet? Oh, I have so many options at home. Do you want to come see them later?"

"Yes, but maybe tomorrow after school. I have to talk to your dad anyway, but I have plans tonight." Adriana said with a smile and glanced at Santana who chuckled lightly. The rest of the group looked curiously at the pair who seemed to be locked in silent communication. Then they both laughed and looked back at the others. "That reminds me." She said as she looked back at Kurt. "I have something to ask you, Kurt. Will you be the best man, along with Puck?" Kurt's eyes lit up and he nodded his head frantically. "And Quinn, we already asked Brittney, but will you be the maid of honor too?" Quinn hugged her friends and said yes. "We've already bought tickets to Niagara Falls for the whole Glee club, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Bieste, Sue, and we got some extras for anyone who is bringing a date that doesn't already have a ticket." She said with a smile. "Holly, I have a ticket for you too. As the official wedding planner, I need you to be there too. I hope that…" Adriana trailed off and grimaced; her hand flew to her stomach and her face turned pale.

"Adriana? Are you alright?" Santana asked worriedly. Quinn's eyes widened when she saw Adriana cringe in pain.

"Are you having contractions?" She jumped from her seat and moved to the girl's side. "We need to get you to the hospital!" The group helped Adriana to Santana's car and Quinn got in the backseat with her. "Breathe Adriana." Adriana took in deep breaths and let them out. She gritted her teeth when more pain hit her and couldn't help the slight scream that came out. Santana drove and Brittney was in the passenger seat. Kurt, Mercedes and Holly started calling the rest of the Glee club and drove to the hospital too. The entire Glee club, Holly, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Bieste, Burt and Carole Hummel, Mrs. Pierce and Sue Sylvester sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward. Santana wasn't allowed inside with her fiancé so she was pacing the room impatiently. Quinn winced every time she heard Adriana let out another scream of pain. She remembered giving birth and she felt sorry for Adriana.

They heard the screams die down after a while and Santana stopped her pacing to stare at the door. A nurse came out a few minutes later and looked around at the people assembled there. "It's a healthy baby boy!" She stated with a smile. The group cheered and Santana breathed a sigh of relief. "Santana Lopez?" Santana was in front of the nurse in an instant. "She's asking for you, you can go in. There's only allowed 2 visitors at a time for now; until we get her moved to a different room." Brittney started forward with Santana but then stopped.

"Quinn, maybe you should go in." Brittney said with a smile. "You're her best friend." Quinn smiled in return and hugged Brittney before wandering into the room with Santana. Adriana was laughing tiredly as she watched Santana trying to hold the baby awkwardly.

"Quinn." Adriana smiled up at her friend.

"Hey Adriana, how are you feeling?" Adriana raised an eyebrow at her and Quinn chuckled. "Did you name him yet?" Adriana nodded and smiled at Santana.

"We were just talking about that. His name is Reed William Lopez." Quinn smiled and moved to stand next to Santana. Santana held the baby toward her so she could hold her. "I hope you are ready to be a godmother Quinn." Quinn looked up surprised. She had thought it would be Brittney. "You're my best friend and I know that you will make the best godmother ever." They smiled at each other and Adriana cuddled into Santana wearily. Santana kissed her head lightly and stood back up.

"Do you want me to go get Kurt so he can meet his godson?" Adriana nodded and yawned. Santana moved out of the room; she couldn't keep the huge smile off her face. "Kurt." Kurt looked up at the sound of his name. "You're next, get in there." Kurt jumped up and walked quickly into the room. "Brittney." Santana said happily and hugged her. "He's so amazing." She said with a grin.

"What's his name?" Brittney asked.

"Reed William Lopez." Santana replied and looked over at Mr. Schuester as she spoke. "Reed after her, William after Mr. Schue, and Lopez because, well we are getting married." Everyone smiled and Mr. Schuester looked like he might cry. Everyone took turns visiting Adriana and Reed until they were moved to a private room with a few beds. Adriana turned to Burt Hummel with a smile.

"Well I was going to ask you this tomorrow…" She began. "Will you walk me down the aisle at my wedding? I've already bought everyone tickets to Niagara Falls and it would mean a lot to me if you could." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I will kid." Adriana looked over at Santana who was holding a now fussing baby Reed. She reached out and took him before she started singing softly.

_Love me, love me, say you doLet me fly away with youFor my love is like the windAnd wild is the wind_

She looked at Santana as she sang.

_Give me more than one caressSatisfy this hungrinessLet the wind blow through your heartFor wild is the windYou touch me,I hear the sound of violinsYou kiss me,And with your kiss the world begins_

_You're Spring to me,All things to meYou're life itselfLike a leaf clings to a tree_

_Oh, my darling, cling to meFor we're creatures of the windAnd wild is the windFor we're creatures of the windAnd wild is the wind, the windWild is my love for you _

The couple smiled at each other and looked down at Reed who had fallen asleep. Adriana yawned widely and everyone started leaving. Santana was staying the night. Adriana fell asleep before the last of the group could leave.

_The first song is "Something's got a hold on me" (Etta James) and the second song is "Wild is the Wind" (Barbara Streisand) again because it's Adriana's favorite song that her mother used to sing to her and I thought it fitting for her to sing it to her baby._


	24. Chapter 24

_So I haven't updated in so long! I'm very sorry about that, I had a lot going on, but I'm back now and plan to update more often again. I also didn't have access to the internet, which is like torture! Thanks for sticking with me guys! I've gotten so many notifications of people adding me and this story to their favorites, that's just pure awesomeness right there._

**Chapter 24**

"Well Adriana, so far we've looked at three places. I have six more on my list." Conner Emerson smiled at his client. "What have you thought of the places so far?"

"I really liked that last one, but we need at least a three bedroom."

"Why? If I may ask…"

"Because we are going to have a roommate joining us also. At least for a while." The lawyer nodded in understanding and looked back at the papers in his hands.

"Well this one has three bedrooms. I will cross off a couple that don't." He made a note on his clipboard and looked up as the realtor came out of the apartment.

"Santana Lopez and Adriana Reed. I didn't know you were the ones looking at the place today." The girls looked up to see Judy Fabray smiling at them.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray." Santana said with a smile that Adriana could see was fake.

"I hear you two plan to marry each other. It's illegal you know." Mrs. Fabray didn't even attempt to keep the contempt from her voice.

"It is legal in New York State." Conner stepped forward protectively. "Ms. Reed, Ms. Lopez…" He looked toward the girl's with a small smile. "Are you ready to see the next place on my list?" Santana smirked and took Adriana's hand as they walked away. "I'm sorry I put you two in that situation, ladies." He said as they started driving away.

"It's not your fault Conner." Santana said. "Judy Fabray is ignorant. I mean she and her husband kicked out their daughter for getting pregnant."

"They did?" Adriana asked curiously. "I know she said they weren't accepting of the pregnancy but I didn't know they went that far."

"Yeah, I mean they let her back into the house now." Adriana scowled and shook her head. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked over at Santana.

"So I assume they don't know who she is dating then?" Santana shook her head with a chuckle.

"Of course not."

"Conner, I think we should be looking at 4 bedrooms." Santana looked at her curiously. "Just in case." Santana smiled and nodded. Conner made another note on his clipboard.

"Well then I say we look at places at another time. I can find some and make a new list. I will make sure that Judy Fabray is not involved with any of them before we even go to see them. Is that alright?" He asked and Adriana nodded from the driver's seat. "I will be looking at some apartments close by too. It's my job to be on hand if you need me and to do that I will need to live here. I will also probably open a small office in town."

"Well make sure it's an awesome apartment." Adriana said as she glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "You definitely deserve it."

"You remind me so much of your mother." He smiled fondly. "She was an amazing woman." Adriana smiled as she pulled up out front of the small motel that Conner was staying in. "I will call you as soon as I have that new list finished."

"Thanks Conner. Have a good night." He nodded as he got out of the car.

"You know…" Santana began once they were alone. "The Hummel's are taking care of Reed until 7." Adriana looked at the clock and realized it was only 3. "Brittany is with Quinn today and Ms. Pierce is at work until 6…" A slow smile crossed Adriana's face as she started driving.

"I wonder what we can find to do until 6…" She said innocently. Santana smirked and ran her fingers along Adriana's thigh.

"I can think of a few things…"

Santana hurriedly put on a pair of pants and a shirt. "Just a minute." She called out quietly. Adriana was asleep on their bed and someone was knocking on the door. She opened the door just enough to squeeze through and closed it behind her. "Britt." She stepped forward and hugged the crying girl. "What's wrong?" Brittany sobbed harder and sank to the floor with her. "Hey, it's okay." The sobbing woke Adriana and she dressed quickly and joined them in the hall.

"What happened?" Brittany stood up quickly and launched herself into Adriana's arms.

"Q…Qu… Quinn." She stuttered out between sobs.

"What about Quinn sweetie?"

"Her father found out about us." Santana's head snapped up quickly at her best friend's words.

"What did he do?" The Latina's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Quinn told me to go because he was really mad and yelling."

"Santana, get the keys please." She nodded and walked into their room to grab their keys and their shoes. Once they had their shoes on they all made their way to Adriana's car. Adriana drove as fast as she could with Santana fidgeting in the passenger seat. They made it to Quinn's house in no time and Santana was already running toward the door. They could hear Russell Fabray yelling from outside. Adriana chased after her fiancé. "Please be careful mon ange." She said before the Latina flung the door open and rushed inside. They saw Quinn laying on the floor crying with her dad standing over her. Her lip was bleeding and she already had a black eye forming. Santana ran and jumped on the man's back.

"Quinn!" Brittany brushed past Adriana and helped Quinn to her feet.

"Get her to the car, Brittany." Brittany nodded and helped Quinn out of the house. Santana got thrown off of Mr. Fabray and Adriana rushed to her side. "Come on let's get…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she was hit from behind. She stumbled forward toward her fiancé, who caught her and dragged her toward the door. Finally she straightened up and the two ran for the car. Quinn already had the car started and was in the driver's seat. Santana and Adriana hurried into the backseat and tires screeched as Quinn drove away. "Are you alright, love?" Adriana asked as she checked Santana over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, but are _you_ okay? How's your head?" Santana asked worriedly.

"I've had worse." Adriana chuckled and kissed her passionately. "Quinn, are you alright?" The blonde pulled the car into the driveway of the Pierce house and sobbed into the steering wheel. Brittany moved closer to her and hugged her tightly. Ms. Pierce pulled in right behind them and as she walked by the car she noticed the crying girls. She opened the car door and knelt down.

"What's going on?" She asked worriedly as she saw her daughter crying too.

"Mr. Fabray found out about Quinn and Brittany and flipped out. We went to get her out of there." Santana said quickly. "He was hitting her." Adriana grasped her hand and looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Hey baby, it's okay now." She stroked her fiancé's hair gently. "Good thing we already talked to Conner about getting a bigger place." She chuckled and Adriana smiled. "We've gotta go get Reed. Quinn, are you going to be okay?" They had all gotten out of the car and were standing in the driveway. Quinn nodded and buried her face further into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"Don't worry; you won't be going back there. We can get you all new clothes and we are looking at apartments with a bedroom for you if you want it. We discussed it with Conner earlier today." Quinn looked at her best friend with a small smile.

"Thanks Adriana." She hugged her tightly and handed her the keys so she could go get Reed from Kurt's house. Adriana moved to the car but stumbled backwards. She felt dizzy and was seeing spots. Quinn noticed and caught her before she hit the ground. "Adriana!" Santana moved over to the pair quickly and knelt down. Blood trickled down the back of Adriana's neck. She tried to stand back up but Quinn held her down. "Maybe you shouldn't stand up." Ms. Pierce helped Santana get Adriana into her car and drove them to the hospital. Quinn and Brittany took Adriana's car and followed them.

"Quinn." Santana looked at her friend who was crying silently. "I know what you're thinking; stop it. It's not your fault."

"Santana Lopez?" A nurse called out from a nearby door. Santana jumped up quickly and stood in front of her. "Hello again Ms. Lopez. You can come on in; she's asking for you." She followed the nurse into a room and found Adriana sitting on the edge of a bed. "So she has a slight concussion and a cut on the back of her head. It wasn't deep enough for stitches. Just make sure to keep it clean and take it easy for a couple days and you will be fine." The nurse smiled and made her way to the door.

"I'm really getting sick of these hospital gowns." Adriana said as she looked down at herself.

"I don't know…" Santana said thoughtfully. "You look pretty hot in it." Adriana chuckled and patted the bed next to her. As soon as Santana sat down Quinn, Brittany and Ms. Pierce came into the room. Santana leaned over and whispered into Adriana's ear. "She's feeling guilty; she thinks it's her fault." Adriana nodded and looked over at the group. "Hey Britts." Santana said out loud. "Let's say we go get everyone something to drink from the cafeteria?" Brittany looked like she didn't want to leave Quinn but agreed when Adriana nodded. Ms. Pierce got the hint and decided to join them.

"Quinn, sit with me?" Quinn moved over to the bed timidly and sat next to her best friend. "Are you alright?" She noticed tears in the blonde's eyes and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't cry; everything will be okay."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Adriana turned her friends face so she could look into her eyes. "Don't you dare blame yourself." She hugged her again and let her cry out her frustrations. When she started calming down Adriana pulled back to look at her. "Better?" She asked with a smile and Quinn nodded. The blonde couldn't help but smile too. Brittany skipped into the room carrying two drinks and handed one to Quinn. Santana was right behind her and smiled when she handed Adriana chocolate milk. "My favorite." Adriana said as she reached out to pull her fiancé closer.

"I called Carole and told her what happened. She said it was no problem to keep Reed until we're finished here." Santana said as she stroked Adriana's hair.

"You're all set." The nurse said as she entered the room. "We have a prescription here for the pain." Adriana looked nervous at her words. "And you just need to sign some papers before you go. I'll leave you to get dressed and bring back the papers for you to sign." Quinn, Brittany and Ms. Pierce followed the nurse out to let Adriana get dressed. Santana helped her out of the hospital gown and into her clothes. The nurse knocked as she entered and handed Adriana a clipboard. She signed the papers quickly and let Santana take her hand to lead her from the room. "Now," the nurse said. "As much as I like seeing you, try not to come back too soon." She chuckled and let the group leave.

Santana pulled up outside of the Hummel's house with Adriana in the passenger seat. Kurt and Mercedes were on the porch waiting for them. "We heard what happened. That's really horrible. Are you alright?" Kurt asked quickly.

"I'm fine." Adriana began but was distracted by Carole coming onto the porch with Reed in her arms. She grinned and accepted her son from the older woman. "There's my little man." She said with a soft voice. Santana peered over her shoulder and smiled down at Reed.

"He just woke up. He's due to eat right about now. Do you want to stay for tea? I know Kurt wanted to talk to you about something." Carole said.

"Kurt?" Adriana looked at her friend, who looked nervous. "What's up?"

"I was hoping to talk to you alone for a minute." He shuffled his feet. Adriana nodded and handed Reed off to Santana who took him inside with Mercedes and Carole. Kurt looked close to tears and Adriana hugged him before he began speaking. "Do you still have nightmares?"

"I do." She replied solemnly. "I keep accidentally waking up Santana when I have them. You?" He nodded and sat down on the steps. Adriana sat next to him and waited for him to continue.

"Are you still seeing that therapist that they made you see after they arrested your father?" Adriana nodded and Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you talk about what happened with Karofsky?" They both flinched at the name.

"Yes."

"Does it help?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"At first I didn't think it was; talking about it is really hard. I think it is helping though. The nightmares are less intense now. Are you thinking of seeing someone?"

"Yeah, but I'm scared." Adriana thought for a minute before turning back to her friend.

"Well I see my therapist later this week. If you want you can come in with me and see if it's something you want to do. That way I will be there with you." Kurt smiled slightly.

"That would be great, Adriana. Thank you so much." He hugged her tightly and stood up with her to go inside. Santana was standing near the door waiting for Adriana.

"Where's Reed?" She asked her fiancé.

"Burt abducted him from me." Santana replied with a laugh. Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"He loves Reed." He said to the pair. "He's like a grandson to him now." He moved into the kitchen and left the two girls alone. Santana leaned forward and kissed Adriana. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Adriana." Finn said nervously. Santana glared at him and he backed away slightly. "I was hoping I could talk to you." Adriana nodded. "I want to apologize. I know it's been months, but I'm hoping it's not too late. I shouldn't have chosen the football team over Glee. I should have been there for you when you were being bullied. I should have been there with Kurt when Karofsky came after you guys." Adriana flinched again at the sound of the jock's name. "I should have been there to protect you guys. I miss being your friend and I miss Glee club." He looked down nervously. Adriana sighed and stepped forward.

"Finn." He looked down into her eyes. "If you had been there it could have been you that got shot; and I wouldn't want that to happen. I'm sure you could come back to Glee if you apologize to everyone for leaving." She hugged him briefly and smiled at him. "It will be good to have you back." He smiled and looked over at Santana.

"Santana, I want to say sorry to you too." He knew Santana wouldn't forgive him so easily, but she surprised him with a genuine smile. Being with Adriana has made her a nicer person.

"Well I forgive you. It's Rachel and Puck you have to worry about." Adriana chuckled at the look on Finn's face. She patted his shoulder sympathetically and followed her fiancé into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table. She walked up to Burt who reluctantly handed over Reed. They stayed for another hour just chatting and having fun. Kurt and Mercedes discussed the wedding plans with them. The time for their wedding was getting very close and everyone was excited about it.


	25. Chapter 25

****_Thanks to the reviews! I am trying to update more often now so the next chapter should be up soon. I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think so far!  
><em>

**Chapter 25**

"Hey Adriana?" Santana asked from her side of the bed while Adriana got dressed. The green eyed girl turned to her fiancé with a smile, which faltered when she saw the look in the Latina's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we should postpone the wedding." She looked extremely nervous as she rushed the words out.

"Okay…" Adriana said slowly. "Is there a specific reason or are you just not ready?"

"I'm not ready. I'm sorry… I know I'm the one that asked you, but I'm so nervous." Adriana chuckled and kissed her lips softly.

"You aren't the only one that's nervous. We can take as much time as you need. I understand and I support whatever decision you make…" Santana felt there were more to her words than that, but decided to let it go for the moment. "Now come on before we're late for practice. You're driving Britt and Quinn right?" Santana nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I drop off Reed." Santana kissed her and headed out the door.

"Come on bitches let's get this over with!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs of their new rented house. There were 5 bedrooms and they leased it for a year. Their bedroom was across the hall from Reed's and Quinn was down the hall. Brittany often spent the night or sometimes Quinn stayed at the Pierce house. Holly Holiday moved into their basement. Adriana sat on the edge of the bed and tried not to let herself succumb to tears. She had been noticing something going on with Santana and had the feeling it had to do with Brittany. The brunette opened the nightstand and took out the bottle of pain killers that the doctor gave her weeks before and popped a few in her mouth; swallowing them without anything to drink. As soon as she felt them slide down her throat she felt guilty. She stared at her clasped hands and didn't notice Holly appear in the doorway. The older woman leaned casually on the doorframe before knocking on it lightly. Adriana's eyes snapped up quickly and she placed the bottle of pills back into the nightstand. "Good morning Holly." She said quietly as she stood up.

"What's up with you?" Holly asked.

"Nothing." She answered quickly and forced a smile onto her face. "I have to go drop Reed off." She added as she moved past the blonde.

"You're going to be late. Do you want me to drop him off on my way into school? I really wouldn't mind; gives me time to hang with the kid." She chuckled. Adriana nodded absently. "Hey." Holly grabbed her arm and turned her toward her. "Seriously, what's up?"

"I'm just thinking." The shorter girl answered. "We are postponing the wedding." She added as she grabbed her duffel bag for Cheerio's practice. "I really appreciate you dropping Reed off for me. Thank you Holly." She bounded down the stairs and out to her car quickly before taking off to the school.

Adriana made it onto the field just as Sue Sylvester was starting the practice. "Reed, you're late! Ten extra laps!" She yelled. Adriana nodded and began her laps with every one else. She felt herself drift into her thoughts as she ran.

_Adriana watched as Santana stared over at Quinn and Brittany. Her gaze kept switching between their interlocked hands and their faces. It had been happening a lot lately; Santana would keep her attention on the blonde dancer while Adriana sat next to her being ignored. She worried her original thoughts about the two were correct._

"Reed!" The coach yelled and Adriana ran over to her. "You've ran enough." Adriana looked up and saw people still running. "You've already done 5 more laps than the extras I gave you. Fabray is done too so you two can start on the rest of the workout." Adriana nodded and started doing pushups with Quinn right next to her.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked quietly as they continued their pushups.

_ "I think every single party those two have been to ended up with them running off to find a private place." Kurt chuckled as he spoke to Mercedes. "I'm just surprised they didn't end up together. I love Adriana, but Brittany was there first. Have you been noticing the way Santana stares at Brittany?" Mercedes nodded and Adriana left before they realized she was there._

"Hello…. Adriana." Adriana blinked and looked up at Quinn who was standing. "Are you alright? We can move on to sit-ups now." Adriana rolled onto her back and started doing sit-ups without a word. She started feeling the buzz from the pills she took that morning and smiled bitterly to herself. She had gone through so much to quit using drugs, and here she was starting up again.

"Hey Adriana!" Brittany said brightly as her and Santana joined them after their laps. They started with pushups right away and Brittany frowned when Adriana didn't speak.

"I'm sorry Britts." She hugged the taller dancer tightly and forced a smile onto her face again. "I wasn't really paying attention and didn't notice you there." Brittany smiled and returned the hug before continuing her workout. Santana looked guilty and concerned at her fiancé. Quinn noticed the guilt in her friend's eyes and decided she would have to talk to Adriana after practice.

Practice went on as usual with working on their routines after their normal workout. After practice was over everyone started going toward the locker room. "Reed!" The coach called. "You owe me 20 laps." Santana looked angry at the coach but Adriana just shrugged and started running the laps. "You need to keep your head in the game!" She yelled into her bullhorn as Adriana ran around the track. "You were slipping today!" Santana watched the stony expression on her girlfriend's face as she continued to run. There was no emotion showing at all. Quinn and Brittany stood there too and waited for their friend. Brittany moved forward and put an arm around Santana's shoulders comfortingly. Adriana saw them out of the corner of her eyes and felt tears start to form. She felt herself speed up and start running harder. She didn't hear the coach telling her she could stop; she just kept running.

_"Adriana, I don't know if I should tell you…" Rachel said nervously. "If it were me I would want to know…"_

_ "What's up Rach?" _

_ "I saw Brittany and Santana kissing…" Adriana's jaw dropped open slightly and she swallowed down her tears. _

"Adriana!" Santana yelled as she ran to catch up. Adriana was going full speed and everyone found it difficult to catch up. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground by Brittany who had caught up to her first. She turned the girl onto her back and straddled her.

"Adriana! You can stop running now." The blonde dancer said. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Brittany got off her quickly and held out her hand to help the other girl up. Adriana stood up and shook her head.

"I need a shower." She replied and started running toward the school. The other three looked at each other for a moment before catching up. When they found her she was already standing in the shower, just letting the water run over her. She was shaking slightly and Santana ran forward and pulled her into her arms. The Latina didn't care that she still had on her Cheerio's uniform and was now sitting in water as the two sunk to the floor. Quinn and Brittany decided to leave the couple alone and headed out of the locker room.

"What's wrong Adriana?" Santana asked softly. "Is it because I wanted to postpone the wedding?" Adriana took a deep breath.

"I know about you and Brittany." She said as she nuzzled into Santana's shoulder. "I know that's why you want to postpone the wedding. I understand that you have a big decision to make and I think maybe we should spend some time apart so I don't influence that decision. I told you already this morning; I will support you in whatever you decide. You were my first friend here Santana; nothing will ever change that. I want you to be happy and if that means you want to be with Brittany, then who am I to stop you. She was here first after all. I'm not saying you can't stay in the house though, just in a different room until you decide." Adriana finally pulled away and looked into brown eyes. "Okay?" Santana was quiet, but nodded. Finally the dancer stood and held out a hand to help Santana to her feet. "Come on let's get dressed before we're late for class." The two dressed quickly and headed their separate ways to their lockers. Adriana turned down the hallway to see Quinn and Brittany standing at her locker waiting.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Getting things from her locker." Adriana replied with a small smile.

"But usually you go to her locker on the way to class so you can stay together." Brittany added curiously.

"Santana and I just need some time apart for now Britt." Adriana felt herself reassuring her fellow dancer. Quinn tilted her head at her best friend, who just shook her head. "She'll probably be heading straight for class, but you can catch up to her if you hurry." She added and Brittany looked at Quinn.

"Go ahead Britt." Quinn smiled and watched her girlfriend go in search of Santana. "Are you ready for class?" She turned and asked Adriana, who nodded absently.

After three classes Adriana felt like she couldn't handle the rest of the day. She headed out towards the bleachers instead of meeting her friends in lunch. As she made her way under them she found others gathered there. She bummed a smoke off one of the girls and sat down. The familiar burn of tobacco made its way into her lungs and she breathed out a sigh of relief. The girl handed her a few more before the group left her alone.

"You got people looking for you." She looked up and saw Puck standing nearby; leaning on the bleachers. "Got one for your bro?" He asked as he sat next to her. She handed him one and he used hers to light it. "I thought you quit…" She took the last drag of her cigarette and flicked it away.

"Yeah." Puck furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer; pulling his friend into a hug.

"You want to skip the rest of these lame classes and go do something?" Adriana couldn't but smile. She allowed him to pull her to her feet before she kissed his cheek and walked with him to her car.


	26. Chapter 26

_A decision has been made _ and I don't know if it was what you were expecting or not, but it's what I think needs to happen for me to continue this story. Review if you want! _

**Chapter 26**

Rachel was greeted with Noah's mom and Reed when she knocked on the door at her boyfriend's house. "Good afternoon Ms. Puckerman." She said politely. She heard a slight giggle come from Reed and she smiled widely at him. "Good afternoon to you too Reed." She said as she reached for him. Ms. Puckerman handed the baby over and smiled.

"Noah and Adriana are in his room; poor girl." She said sadly. "She seems very upset and was crying for quite a while, but it seems to have quieted down in there." Rachel nodded and let kissed Reed on the head before handing him back over. She opened the door slowly to see Puck sitting on the bed with a sleeping Adriana clinging to his shirt. Puck looked relieved to see his girlfriend.

"Thank god." He whispered and slipped out from under the other girl before moving over to Rachel and kissing her softly. "I wasn't really sure what to do to help her."

"Everyone has been looking for her." Rachel whispered back. "Santana is worried sick. She seems to think that Adriana picked up Reed and took off somewhere further away."

"Come on I'll tell you what I know." He ushered Rachel out of the room silently and sat down on the couch with her. "Santana asked to postpone the wedding. Adriana knows it's because of her feelings for Brittany and told Santana that she will support whatever she decides." Rachel felt tears in her eyes at his words. She felt bad for having to tell Adriana about seeing the other two girl's together, but they were good friends and she felt it was right. It wasn't long before Adriana came out of the bedroom and went straight for Reed. Reed giggled at his mother as she picked him up. She couldn't believe he was already 7 months old.

"Hello Adriana." Rachel said with a sad smile.

"Hey Rach." She sat next to her friends and bounced her son lightly on her knee. There was a soft smile on her face when she looked into the little one's bright green eyes. "How are you?" She asked finally, turning back to her friend.

"I am well thank you. We were all worried about you today. You missed Glee. Mr. Schuester assigned duet partners." Adriana grimaced slightly. "You were paired with Noah because you were the two missing." The taller girl breathed a sigh of relief and smiled over at Puck. "Santana was paired with Brittany." Adriana flinched slightly at the news but just focused her attention on Reed.

"Okay," She said quietly. "I should probably get going. Thanks so much for this afternoon Puck." He hugged her with a smile.

"Hey, us bros got each other's backs, right?" He held out his fist for her and she chuckled when she bumped it with her own.

"Right. Rachel," She turned to her friend. "When do we have to present the duet?"

"Next week."

"Okay, thanks." She hugged the shorter girl and had to untangle Reed's fingers from her hair as they pulled back. Puck helped her carry the diaper bag out to the car and hugged her once more. "Call me later." She said as she looked up at him. "We'll talk about what song you want to do." He nodded and let her get in the driver's seat before he started back toward the house. "Oh," She yelled over the top of the car; leaning out the window. "Tell your mom I said thanks for helping out with Reed when she gets home." She settled back into her seat and drove away.

When she arrived at home she saw Santana was already home. She was waiting on the porch for her to show up it seemed. As soon as Adriana got out of the car the Latina ran toward her. "Where were you?" She asked quickly as Adriana unbuckled Reed.

"I was with Puck." Adriana stated simply. Quinn and Brittany rushed out of the house when they realized their friend had returned.

"Adriana!" Brittany rushed forward and hugged her tightly. Quinn made it to her next and hugged her gently with a caring smile. Reed giggled at seeing his godmother and reached for her.

"Hello my little man!" She said as she stole him from Adriana and spun around with him; which made him giggle harder. Adriana smiled at them, but it faltered slightly when she looked back at Santana. Santana looked unsure as she stepped closer to hug her. As soon as her arms were around the dancer she buried her face in the crook of her neck. Quinn and Brittany took Reed inside and Adriana noticed they were now alone. She rested her face on top of Santana's head and sighed.

"This can't make it easy for you to make a decision." She whispered and Santana tensed up. Adriana felt hot tears soaking her shirt and hooked a finger under the Latina's chin; gaining eye contact. "Don't cry ange. I told you before that I will support whatever you decide. I know about your past with Brittany and what has been going on with you two more recently." Santana shook her head quickly. "Is there more I should know?" The shorter brunette started sobbing harder and clung to her. "Did you…" She was cut off by a nod. The taller girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pushing Santana away slightly. "Okay… so you made your decision." She pulled the ring off her finger and handed it to the sobbing girl. "Maybe this belongs to Brittany more than me." She added as she hugged the girl once more. "Don't cry." She repeated. "Look, you haven't lost anything. You will always be my best friend Santana and this isn't going to change that. The only difference is who you will be sleeping with. Although I know that you have more than just me to deal with for this to work out."

"Actually she doesn't." Adriana's head snapped up to see Quinn standing nearby. "Britt and I ended a week ago." Brittany nodded and looked sadly at Santana. She wanted to hug her but was afraid of hurting her friends. Adriana nudged her ex-fiancé toward the other dancer. She followed Quinn into the house and found Reed and Holly sitting on the couch. Quinn got to Reed first and kissed his head. He laughed and put his hand on her face.

"He just loves you doesn't he?" Holly asked with a smirk. Quinn smiled and cuddled him close.

"The feeling is mutual." She replied. Holly looked up at Adriana and noticed she was trying not to cry.

"What's going on?" She asked and Quinn turned to look at her best friend.

"Hey." She rushed toward her and hugged her. Reed was in between them and cuddled into his mother too. "It's going to be okay."

"I know." She sniffed and tried to smile. "I agree with the decision, but it still hurts."

"I know." Quinn replied and chuckled when Reed yawned widely. "Someone's tired."

"Yeah." Adriana laughed. "He was playing with Puck's mom all afternoon. She took a hold of the boy and headed for the stairs. She held him close as she sat in the rocking chair near his crib.

_Kissing your lips, kissing you top to toe  
>Wishing for this, hoping for all we know<br>Hearing you breathe, you leave and return  
>Oh, how we take, how we give we learn<em>

Adriana began singing as Quinn watched with a smile.

_Taking my time, seeing the signs  
>Letting you guide me home<br>Watching you grow, letting you know  
>You are my only<em>

_You bring me hope when I can't breathe_  
><em>You give me love, you're all I need<em>  
><em>Slowly I'm holding you closely<em>  
><em>You're wrapped in my arms and you're inside me<em>

_Tell you my fears, telling you everything_  
><em>Telling the truth to you gives me wings<em>  
><em>Free with my words, free as a bird<em>  
><em>I am flying high looking at you<em>  
><em>Everything new, you are my life<em>

_You bring me hope when I can't breathe_  
><em>You give me love, you're all I need<em>  
><em>Slowly I'm holding you closely<em>  
><em>So happy to carry you inside me<em>

_I'll feed you, love, and I hope it's enough_  
><em>To inspire you through suffering, holding you up<em>  
><em>I'll feed you, love, and I hope it's enough<em>  
><em>To inspire you through suffering, holding you up<em>

Adriana stood slowly and placed the sleeping Reed into his crib. She smiled when he reached out in his sleep and grabbed the stuffed duck that Brittany got him.

_The song is "All I Need" by Christina Aguilera._


	27. Chapter 27

_So I had this update ready sooner than I even planned, so here it is. I hope y'all enjoy it. _^_^ _Also, sorry if there are any mistakes! Let me know if you find any so I can fix them!_

**Chapter 27**

Adriana once again startled awake for the fifth time that night. The nightmare was so real that it took her a minute to realize where she was. She had seen Dave Karofsky's dead stare and then she would see her father standing above her. The nightmares had slowed down when Santana was there, but she was no longer there next to her. For the past week, there was no comfort there, just an empty bed. She gripped her pillow tightly and tried to hold back the sobs threatening to escape her throat, but didn't entirely succeed. She didn't hear her bedroom door open and she jumped when someone touched her shoulder. "Move over." Quinn whispered. As Adriana moved over, the blonde got under the covers and cuddled up to her. "That's the fifth time tonight." She commented.

"How did you…?"

"You kind of yell when you first wake up." She replied as she wrapped strong arms around her friend. "At this rate neither of us will do well at Cheerio's practice, which is only a couple hours away so try to go back to sleep." Adriana was tense and Quinn sighed. "Relax." She mumbled; already half asleep. The blonde Cheerio felt her friend's muscles loosen and soon her breathing deepened.

Both girls jumped up when someone knocked on the door. "Adriana! You are going to be late! I took the liberty of dropping Reed off for you! Quinn's alarm has been going off for twenty minutes and she isn't in her room. Have you seen…?" Holly trailed off with a smirk when she saw both of them trying to drag themselves out of bed. "I guess you have seen her." She replied as Adriana yawned widely and pulled the blankets over her head. Quinn was standing at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"You know being late or skipping practice is not an option." She smiled at the groan that came from under the blankets. "Don't make me come in there." Adriana was silent for a moment; obviously thinking about it.

"Alright, I'm up." She shoved the blankets off her and slowly got to her feet. Her spine cracked as she stretched and she flinched. She had been sore and exhausted all week with Cheerio's practice, extra laps that she got every day, and dancing. She reached for the nightstand and rummaged around as Quinn watched curiously. Finally she found what she was looking for and pulled out her bottle of pills.

"Hey." Quinn snagged the bottle away and held it away from Adriana.

"Quinn, please." Adriana pleaded tiredly.

"No, you aren't supposed to be taking these. You quit remember?" Adriana sighed and moved over to her closet. She closed herself in and quickly changed into her Cheerio uniform. When she came out Quinn was holding and empty pill bottle. Adriana furrowed her eyebrows and watched Quinn leave to get ready. Holly watched as the brunette packed her books and homework into her backpack, along with a pack of cigarettes. She looked through her Cheerio's duffel bag and placed a few more things in it before zipping both up and carrying them downstairs. Quinn joined her quickly and they drove to the school in silence.

"Thanks for last night." Adriana mumbled as they walked toward the track. Quinn turned to her with a smile and kissed her cheek before running up to the rest of the Cheerio's that were already there. Adriana froze for a second with furrowed eyebrows before following her.

Adriana moved through practice on auto-pilot; only noticing when the coach called her name at the end. "You owe me 20 laps Reed!" The girl sighed and turned around to run the extra laps. "Fabray, you too! You both were slipping!" Quinn glared at the coach and started running. She was soon distracted; watching her best friend run in front of her. Once their laps were finished they had to rush through a shower and to their first class.

Adriana and Puck met in the choir room at lunch to rehearse their duet with Rachel giving them 'constructive criticism' as they did. They only went through the song once and got ready to leave the room. "Aren't you coming to lunch?" Puck asked as he noticed Adriana walking the other way.

"No I have some stuff to do." She replied as she headed for the dance room. Once inside she grimaced at her reflection. She lifted her Cheerio's top slightly and looked at her stomach with a sigh. She still wasn't back to looking how she used to and it disappointed her. She placed her earbuds in her ears and started a song. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing along.

_This kittens got your tongue tied in knots, I see  
>Spit it out cause I'm dying for company<em>

_I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it  
>To the next level, baby<br>If you want this good bitch  
>Sicker than the remix<br>Baby, let me blow your mind  
>Tonight<em>

_I can't take it, take it, take no more  
>Never felt like, felt like this before<br>Come on get me, get me on the floor  
>DJ what you, what you waiting for?<em>

She started dancing harder; getting more into the music.

_Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard  
>Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark<em>

You notice what I'm wearing,  
>I notice that you're staring<br>You know that I can take it,  
>To the next level, baby<br>Harder than the A-list,  
>Next one on my hit list<br>Baby, let me blow your mind  
>Tonight<p>

_I can't take it, take it, take no more  
>Never felt like, felt like this before<br>Come on get me, get me on the floor  
>DJ what you, what you waiting for?<em>

She smiled as she lost herself in the music and just danced.

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>If you feel it let it happen  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>

After the song finished she cooled down and headed for Glee. Puck smiled as she entered the room and bumped her fist. "You weren't in lunch." Quinn said from behind her. Adriana jumped and spun around quickly. "Sorry." Quinn chuckled.

"I was in the dance studio."

"Where do you find the energy after practice this morning and you barely slept last night?" Adriana shrugged and everyone sat down when Mr. Schuester walked into the room; clapping his hands loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Alright we've got Puck and Adriana today; the last ones to be competing for the gift certificate for Breadstix! After they've finished we'll all vote." Puck pulled up a stool and guitar next to the piano, where Adriana sat. They played the opening notes of the song and Puck started singing. [_Adriana, _**Puck,** _**both.]**_

**Tell me "action", speak louder  
>But there's somethin' about her words<br>That hurt**

_**Closing up, it's so late and  
>I'm the last one still waitin' for you to lock the door<strong>_

_On our way home I realize  
>There's some kind of storm brewing in his eyes<em>

_**Only veiled by a thin disguise**_

**Now that I've done my time  
>I need to move on and I need you to try<strong>

_**Cause we're out of goodbyes  
>We're out of goodbyes<br>Out of goodbyes**_

Never asked you to change  
>But sadly you don't feel the same<br>About me  
>I wonder does your man still shudder<br>When you touch his hand  
>Like this man<p>

On our way home I realize  
>There's some kind of storm brewing in his eyes<br>Only veiled by a thin disguise

Now that I've done my time  
>I need to move on and I need you to try<br>Cause we're out of goodbyes  
>We're out of goodbyes, we're out of goodbyes...<p>

Everyone clapped as the last notes of the song rang through the choir room. "That was great you guys!" Mr. Schuester said as the two moved back to their seats. "Alright let's vote!" He passed out little slips of paper and pens. Adriana leaned her paper on Puck's back as she wrote and Quinn did the same to her. She held still until Quinn was done writing and turned around with a smile. They all watched as Mr. Schue counted up all the votes. He had made a new rule that no one could vote for themselves. "Okay." He said as he straightened up. "By one vote…" he began; trying to build the suspense. "Puck and Adriana!" Puck jumped up excitedly and Adriana just stayed in her seat; too tired to really stand up again just yet. Puck handed one of the gift certificates to her but she shook her head; pushing it back toward him.

"Use it to go with Rachel." She responded and then leaned back into her chair as Mr. Schuester started talking about what she didn't know.

Adriana ended up leaving Glee early and heading for the Cheerio's locker room. She filled one of the tubs with ice and lowered herself in carefully; shivering slightly as the ice hit her aching muscles. She heard her phone buzz on the floor next to the tub and picked it up to see Quinn's number flashing on the screen. "Hello?" Adriana said weakly.

"Where are you?" Quinn asked from what sounded like the crowded hallway.

"I'll be in class; I'm just in the Cheerio locker room." She replied tiredly.

"Doing what?" Her voice came from inside the locker room this time. They both hung up their phones and Quinn saw the ice starting to melt around her friend. "Are you alright?" Adriana nodded and sunk into the ice deeper when she saw it melting too. Even with the ice she felt a blush rising to her cheeks which Quinn noticed. "Well you said you were coming to class right?" Adriana nodded. "Well come on then." Quinn moved forward and pulled the girl up by the arm. Adriana dressed quickly and followed Quinn to class. Santana watched them enter the room curiously. They sat next to each other and Quinn giggled when she noticed Adriana shivering slightly. The blonde Cheerio raised her hand quickly and got a bathroom pass. When she came back she was carrying her letterman jacket, which she gave to Adriana to put on. The brunette cuddled into it and felt warmth start to seep into her. She looked over at her friend with a grateful smile and noticed Puck raising his eyebrows behind Quinn. _Are you hittin' that?_ He mouthed and Adriana rolled her eyes and shook her head at him before turning to pay attention to the teacher.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Adriana didn't understand what was happening. Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap as he wheeled them down the hallway and the rumors say they are dating. Her tall blonde friend was supposed to be with Santana. She sighed and leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder as Mr. Schuester started talking about their recent win at Sectionals and how they had to prepare for Regionals. Adriana was exhausted; she was still having trouble sleeping, even though Quinn stayed with her almost every night. She was also sore because she was still getting extra laps at Cheerio's practice; she spent her lunch period in the dance studio; it was up to Brittany, Tina, Mike and her to choreograph for Regionals so there was a lot of dancing in Glee too.

Quinn shook her shoulder a bit to wake up Adriana, who had drifted off to sleep. She knew the girl didn't get much sleep. She was with her all night as she cried over Santana; who Quinn noticed was glaring at the pair of them right at that moment. She didn't understand why Santana would let the dark haired dancer go. It was obvious that she wasn't with Brittany, but she still didn't attempt to get Adriana back. The Latina wasn't good with emotions and the blonde Cheerio had a suspicion that is why. She also saw how much jealousy and glares that were being sent her way daily. "Someone is glaring at us." Quinn whispered into her friend's ear. "I think she's jealous." Adriana looked hopeful when her green eyes met hazel ones. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana cross her arms and huff. Quinn let her lips curve into a slow smile and bit her bottom lip with a nod. "Come on." She whispered as she pulled Adriana up and they walked out the door. The entire Glee club watched them go curiously and Santana practically growled as she stood up to follow. Brittany watched her go with a smile and shook her head. She knew the Latina still loved Adriana, but she was just scared to let herself feel that deeply.

Santana watched the two separate in the parking lot and go to their cars. Quinn drove away while Adriana seemed to be waiting for something. She had her phone out and was texting someone. Soon one of the jocks was walking toward her with a smile. He handed her something on his way by and she slipped something else into his other hand. The brunette looked into the bag with a smile and got into her car before driving off. Santana followed her at a distance until the girl pulled her car over in front of Kurt's house. She watched as the girl pulled out a bottle of pills from the bag and dry swallowed a few. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment before getting out of the car. Santana drove back to the house quickly and found Quinn.

Adriana felt nervous when she got home and noticed Quinn, Holly and Santana waiting on the porch. Her heart skipped when her eyes met with Santana's. She watched curiously as the Latina took her keys and went into her car. Her eyebrows furrowed when she came back carrying the bottle of pills she just bought and tossed them to Quinn. Adriana closed her eyes as she turned and looked guiltily into hazel eyes. "So you brought me more pills to flush?" Holly stepped forward and took Reed from his slightly shaking mother.

"Come on little man, let's go inside." She felt that Quinn and Santana could handle the situation for now. Adriana's shoulders slumped and she looked to be somewhere between guilty and angry. Her shaking got worse and tears started to fall. Quinn stepped forward and hugged her tightly; dragging her to sit on the porch steps.

"Hey." She soothed as she tucked her friend's hair behind her ears. "It's okay." Santana watched them with a frown. Quinn was stroking Adriana's hair and rocking her slightly. "Why are you starting these back up again?" She asked softly. The brunette glanced at Santana for a minute and sighed.

"I'm just in so much pain." The Latina winced at her words and shuffled her feet. "I mean with the Cheerios, dancing, and working out… I'm trying to get back in shape still." She said sadly. "I look awful." She mumbled to herself.

"You do not!" Quinn said adamantly. "Don't even say that because everyone knows you're hot. I mean look at your abs!" She noticed Santana's expression turn dark as she watched the two.

"You know what her abs look like?" Santana asked with a scowl. She didn't actually realize she said it out loud until Quinn answered her.

"Yeah, we usually end up the last ones in the locker room after practice and Adriana sits in a tub of ice for a while after…" She trailed off and smirked at the Latina, whose eyebrows slammed together.

"After what?" She asked coldly. Quinn almost laughed at how easy it was to rile the girl up.

"After practice of course!" Quinn chuckled. "Why Santana, are you jealous?" Santana scoffed and looked back at Adriana, who was staring at her. The green eyed girl blushed and looked away when she got caught.

"I should go…" Santana said quickly and ran to her own car that was parked on the street.

"She is so stubborn." Quinn said quietly to her friend. "I bet we could make her even more jealous. I know Santana and she doesn't do jealousy well." She looked back down at her friend and squeezed her lightly. "Let's get inside and you can take a hot bath to try and help with the pain. I'll take care of my godson for a while."

Adriana laughed as Reed spit his food all over her. The hot bath had helped loosen up her muscles and she was feeling slightly better. Reed giggled along with his mother as she wiped off her face. "You Mr. Lopez are a trouble maker." She poked his stomach to emphasize her words.

"Hey Adriana?" Adriana looked up and saw Santana standing in the kitchen doorway nervously. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Quinn took the spoon to continue feeding Reed as Adriana followed Santana upstairs. They made it to Adriana's bedroom and Santana closed the door behind her. "I want to apologize about what's been happening. I was scared. I don't do emotions well…" She had never seen the Latina look so anxious. Adriana sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to continue. "Brittany is my best friend and we do have a bit of history. The only reason I kissed her was because I was scared of my feelings for you. I've never felt like this before and I really love you and I don't want you to be with Quinn I want you to be with me." She rushed out with one breath.

"I'm not with Quinn; she's just my best friend." Adriana smiled softly at the look of relief on the other girl's face. "Santana, the only reason I let you go was because I thought that's what you wanted. I want you…" She was interrupted by a passionate kiss and fell back onto the bed.

"Please be with me." Santana whispered against her lips. She was lying on top of the taller girl and waiting for a response. She was answered by another kiss. "I love you." She added between kisses.

"I love you too." Adriana let out breathlessly as Santana's lips moved to her neck.


	29. Chapter 29

_As I forgot to mention this before, in Chapter 27 the songs were Britney Spears-Till the World Ends and Maroon 5 feat. Lady Antebellum-Out of Goodbyes. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and review if you want. I was thinking of starting another Glee fic involving werewolves, but I want your opinion on it before I start… _^_^

**Chapter 29**

Adriana smiled softly as she watched her girlfriend push Reed in a baby swing at the park. Quinn was swinging next to them and Brittany, Mike and Tina were standing with her. Tina was shuffling through her ipod that they had connected to speakers for a song they could dance to. They decided the park was the best place because of the open space for them to practice. Adriana pointed out that they didn't need to know what songs they were doing to start coming up with their moves, so they were currently just dancing randomly. Puck and Rachel sat on a bench nearby and observed the dancing.

"Adriana!" She turned quickly at the sound of Santana's voice and gasped. Her 8 month old son was wobbling toward her. She smiled excitedly and knelt down to watch him walk toward her. Santana had been holding his hands but when he saw Adriana holding her hands out for him he let go and walked by himself. Reed giggled as Adriana pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

"You walked!" She said excitedly; grinning up at Santana who had a matching look on her face. She stood up quickly and let her girlfriend pull her into a kiss. Reed laughed from his place between the two pulled apart to smile down at him. There was a flash and they looked up to see Quinn holding a camera.

"I'll get you a copy of that one." She said showing them on the screen. She pushed a button and showed them the one she took before that of Reed walking. Adriana had tears in her eyes as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you so much." Quinn smiled and was surprised when Santana hugged her too.

"Alright Adriana." She turned curiously and looked at Tina and Mike. "Quinn tells us you spend every lunch period in the dance studio." Adriana laughed and nodded. "Let's see what you do in there then." Adriana blushed slightly and looked at Santana, who smirked. She flashed back to the last time she was in the dance studio with her girlfriend; not much dancing was happening. Finally Adriana sighed as everyone nodded and wandered over to the speakers to hook up her ipod. She searched through it quickly and picked a song she used often. She took a deep breath when the music started and ended up singing along with it.

_You're so bright  
>Like a dream<br>You burn up  
>Everything<br>We might make a scene  
>Ignite gasoline<em>

_When the music goes up  
>And the sun goes down<br>Lightning strikes  
>And I'm on the ground<br>Only one that I want around  
>Is you<br>Yeah..._

Santana raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend as she watched her dance.

_Spark and it's like gasoline  
>I start burning like a machine<br>My heart only runs on supreme  
>So hot, give me your gasoline<br>Yeah...  
>You set me on fire<br>You set me on fire  
>You set me on fire<br>Yeah...  
>You set me on fire<br>You set me on fire  
>You set me on fire<br>Yeah..._

Everyone gaped at the girl as she got more into the music; she was amazing.

_Heat wave  
>On the floor<br>Escape, exit door  
>Your touch, burning me<br>It's too much, gasoline_

_When the music goes up  
>And the sun goes down<br>Lightning strikes  
>And I'm on the ground<br>Only one that I want around  
>Is you<br>Yeah..._

_Spark and it's like gasoline  
>I start burning like a machine<br>My heart only runs on supreme  
>So hot, give me your gasoline<br>Yeah...  
>You set me on fire<br>You set me on fire  
>You set me on fire<br>Yeah...  
>You set me on fire<br>You set me on fire  
>You set me on fire<br>Yeah..._

Adriana looked into Santana's quickly darkening eyes and faltered slightly before continuing.

_Spark and it's like gasoline  
>I start burning like a machine<br>My heart only runs on supreme  
>So hot, give me your gasoline<br>Yeah...  
>You set me on fire<br>You set me on fire  
>You set me on fire<br>Yeah...  
>You set me on fire<br>You set me on fire  
>You set me on fire<br>Yeah... _

"Whoa." Tina said after she finished. Puck, Rachel, Quinn and Tina were clapping while Brittany and Santana just stared.

"That was hot Adriana." Brittany said with a smile. Puck held out his fist for the brunette. She rolled her eyes and bumped her knuckles off his. She turned only to be captured in a passionate kiss by Santana and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat.

"Get a room." Quinn laughed and shoved the two slightly. Adriana chuckled and rested her forehead on Santana's.

"We can definitely work some of that into the choreography." Mike commented with a smile.

"We're totally going to win." Puck added with a grin of his own.

Adriana watched as almost everyone else left; leaving her, Santana, Quinn and Reed to walk home from the park. As soon as they got inside Adriana placed Reed into his playpen for a nap. Quinn chuckled as Adriana backed toward the stairs dragging Santana along with her. "I guess I'll see you guys later." She said. "I'll make dinner tonight." She added quickly before they disappeared.


	30. Chapter 30

_This chapter seems pretty short, but it needed to be done because I said so lol ^_^ I'm still awaiting an opinion on a werewolf Glee by yours truly... I hope you are enjoying the progression of this story.  
><em>^_~

**Chapter 30**

"Where are Adriana, Santana, Brittany and Quinn?" Mr. Schuester asked as he looked around at the Glee club. Rachel and Puck smirked at each other and shrugged. Everyone saw and were soon pestering the two about the other girl's whereabouts. Artie looked upset that Brittany wasn't there and that he didn't know where she was.

"They couldn't make it to school today." Rachel stated and relaxed into Puck's sudden embrace.

"But why?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"They had to go out of town for a couple days." She replied with a smile. Rachel looked down at her phone for the seventh time in an hour. She seemed to be waiting for something. Puck and her both grinned widely when the phone finally vibrated. Rachel leaned over and let him read the text with her.

_They did it!_ The text from Quinn read and Puck couldn't help the triumphant noise from escaping him. Rachel tried her best to glare at him but couldn't help the beaming smile from creeping onto her face.

"What?" Kurt asked; practically bursting to know the newest piece of gossip.

"They did it!" Rachel said excitedly; unable to form any more words than that.

"Who did what?" Mercedes questioned.

"Santana and Adriana…" Puck said as he pulled Rachel closer to him. "They all left late last night to go to New York City." Kurt gasped at those words.

"They went and got married without us didn't they?" He asked quickly and Rachel nodded.

"They decided they didn't want to wait any longer and the only time we would all be able to go is months away. Besides, Adriana had some business to attend to there also." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Business?" Kurt prodded.

"I'm sure you'll find out when she gets back. For now I think we should get started on rehearsing for Regionals." Rachel stated as she looked up at Mr. Schue who still looked slightly shocked. He cleared his throat quickly and started their usual Glee meeting.

Adriana felt herself being pulled closer to her new wife and smiled groggily. "Good morning." She said softly and grinned when Santana moved to kiss her neck.

"Good morning… Mrs. Lopez." She replied and if possible Adriana's smile grew even wider. "Do you want to go for breakfast?"

"Mmm, not yet." Adriana replied as she kissed her wife lovingly. Soon, hands were roaming and the room was filled with the sound of gentle gasps and moaning. Santana had her pinned to the mattress and was kissing her deeply when there was a knock on the door. Both girls groaned at the intrusion but got dressed quickly. Adriana opened the door before Santana was even completely dressed when she heard crying on the other side. Reed was crying and so was Quinn. "What happened?" She took Reed from the girl and he immediately started to calm down.

"B and I kind of had a disagreement." Adriana looked over at Santana and nodded. Santana hugged Quinn before leaving the room to find Brittany. Adriana pulled her best friend into the room and set Reed onto the floor where he sat and played with the toy he already had with him.

"Come sit." Adriana patted the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around her friend as she began sobbing. Reed looked up at his mother and Quinn nervously, but seemed to be placated by a smile from Adriana. For only being 9 months old he was pretty smart. "What was the disagreement about?"

"Artie." Quinn said angrily and Adriana just squeezed her tighter. "She… she l… loves him." She stuttered out dejectedly. The brunette stroked her hair until the sobs started to slow down. "I shouldn't have let her go."

"I know it hurts." Adriana replied. "Just give it time and see where it goes." She felt helpless and wanted her friend to stop hurting. They sat in near silence, only being interrupted by Reed babbling happily. Quinn laughed lightly at the boy trying to stand up.

"He's so amazing." She said as she watched him roll onto his back looking confused. "Shelby asked if I was ready to see Beth." She added nervously.

"Are you?"

"Will you go with me?" She asked quickly. "Maybe Reed can meet her too." She added.

"That would be great." Adriana reassured her friend. They looked up when the door opened to reveal Brittany and Santana. Brittany shuffled nervously before Santana nudged her into the room. Blue eyes met brown ones and Santana nodded for her to do what she came for.

"Quinn." She said as she stared at her feet. "I'm sorry about what I said. I don't really love Artie, but I feel guilty if I leave him. I mean the stuff he said to me…" She trailed off with tears running down her cheeks. "I love you." She whispered and backed toward the door. Santana stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently forward again.

"Britt." Quinn said softly. Brittany looked up and saw the love in hazel eyes and couldn't help but smile slightly. Quinn rushed forward and pulled the taller blonde into a tight embrace. Brittany pulled back just enough to press a light kiss on the other girl's lips. They pulled apart when Quinn felt something tugging at her pant leg. Reed was now using her to balance himself as he tried to stand up. Santana chuckled and took both his hands to help him stand up and walk. The boy giggled excitedly when she picked him up and spun around with him.

"Who's ready for breakfast?" She asked with a smile.

"Me." Brittany and Quinn said at the same time.

"Me." They all looked over at Reed with shocked faces. The only word he had said before that being 'mama.' He giggled and reached for Adriana. "Mama." He said happily as she pulled him close and covered his face with kisses; causing him to giggle harder. They all headed for breakfast together contentedly; forgetting what awaited some of them when they returned to Lima.


	31. Chapter 31

_This chapter is really really short, but it's all I could do at the moment because I'm a little stuck… any suggestions? Don't give up on me! Lol I'll try to update again soon._

**Chapter 31**

Adriana yawned widely as she got out of the car. Santana moved around to take her hand as they made their way toward the school. "It's too early." She said as she leaned into her wife's side.

"I know, but we have practice. You know Coach will kill us if we don't show up." Adriana nodded and they were soon joined by Quinn and Brittany. "Hey Q, where've you been?" Santana asked with a smirk. "You didn't come home last night." Adriana chuckled at the blush that rose across her friend's face.

"How would you know?" Quinn asked quickly and Santana grinned.

"Oh, we were up _all_ night." Santana replied as she pulled Adriana closer. The brunette smirked at the memory of the night before and kissed her wife quickly. Quinn's blush deepened and Brittany couldn't help but giggle.

As soon as they made it onto the field Sue made them start laps; Santana and Quinn dropping behind quickly. "How do they have so much energy?" Santana asked while trying to keep her breathing under control. It looked as though Adriana and Brittany were racing each other and laughing.

By the end of practice all four of the girls were exhausted. Santana was leaning on Adriana heavily as they made their way to the locker room. "I can't believe she made us do all those suicides." She said with a huff. Once in the locker room Adriana stripped quickly and got into a tub of ice. "You're insane." Santana laughed as she got into a tub of hot water.

By the time lunch came around Santana was dragging her feet. She was standing by her locker and staring at her phone when Quinn joined her. "Where's Adriana?" She asked quickly.

"The dance room of course."

"How can she be dancing right now? She's like…"

"Insane?" Santana supplied with a chuckle. "Brittany, Tina, Mike and Artie are there too. Adriana told me to wait for you and hang out so you wouldn't have to go there." Quinn sighed at the thought of Brittany and Artie being together. They both turned and watched down the hall at the sound of Rachel Berry's laugh. She seemed to be talking on the phone.

"Good afternoon Santana! Quinn!" She greeted excitedly.

"Well aren't you just a ball of creepy sunshine. What are you so happy about?" Santana asked. Rachel's smile didn't hesitate; if anything it got bigger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn quirked an eyebrow and smirked. If the diva smiled any bigger Santana was convinced that her face would literally split in half.

"Oy dios mio." She mumbled and steered the other two toward the cafeteria. "Let's go eat."


	32. Chapter 32

_I don't own Glee still… I'm sorry for taking so long to update this! It will probably have about 10 more chapters._

**Chapter 32**

Adriana sat down on the floor in the dance studio along with Santana, Rachel, Puck, Kurt and Quinn. Conner came in shortly after and joined their circle with a stack of papers. "I can't believe you are doing this Adriana." Rachel said nervously. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Of course I am sure Rach. I planned on buying a new club and I found this one in New York. You and Kurt are the perfect people to take care of this; I'm happy to have you as my business partners. Conner is going to help us run everything too. Besides, it will more than pay for your college education and future." Adriana signed a paper that Conner passed to her and passed it to Rachel next. "Kurt, I assume you will be in charge of the look of the place?" Kurt nodded excitedly and Adriana smiled. "Now, Puck…" She turned toward him and he looked nervous. "I know you haven't decided on anything yet, but have you got any ideas?"

"Actually yeah." He stated timidly. "You know how I was telling you about that video game café that I went to?" Adriana's smile brightened and she nodded. "I was thinking maybe something like that. I mean Lima doesn't really have anything like that now, and I think it would be a good thing."

"That sounds awesome Puck! Conner, can you start that process up for us?" The adult nodded with a smile and passed Adriana yet another piece of paper. She signed it quickly and handed it to Puck so that he would get the money he needed to open his new business. Next she signed another two documents for Quinn, who signed them right away. One was for a college fund for Beth with some money already in it, and one was for the bar her father had owned. Adriana decided to pass on that bar to her best friend, whom she considered a sister. She had spoken to Brittany about what she wanted and her fellow dancer decided to wait until after school to decide.

After the papers were all signed, Conner left the group of friends. Kurt left quickly after to hurry to his next class that he shared with Puck, who got up slower and looked as though he walked the opposite way than he was supposed to. Quinn hugged Adriana and left her with Rachel and Santana, who had a break before their next class. "Hey Adriana." Rachel said quietly. "Do you think I could maybe speak with you alone for a few minutes?" Adriana looked at Santana who nodded.

"I'll see you in class." The Latina said as she kissed her wife. "Later Rachel." She added as she headed out the door that Adriana closed behind her.

"What's up Rach?"

"Noah and I are no longer dating." Adriana tilted her head at her friend. "We both decided that we are better as friends. He would rather not be tied down to just one girl and I would rather not be tied down to a guy…" She trailed off nervously.

"So you're not upset about breaking up then?" Rachel shook her head. "You like someone else and Puck knows who it is?" The shorter brunette nodded and blushed slightly. "Who is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone…" She waited for Adriana to nod before continuing. "It's… It's Quinn." Her friend's green eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. "I was hoping you could shed some light on what is happening with her and Brittany."

"Brittany is with Artie and plans to stay with him. She said she is really starting to love him and Quinn is crushed, but trying to pretend she's not. If you really plan to go for anything with her you will have to be careful; don't even get into it if you don't plan on staying with her or aren't sure."

"I've liked Quinn for four years, but I've always been so afraid. I mean up until last year she seemed to hate me. Then we became sort of friends but I assumed she was straight, but then she got with Brittany…"

"I get it." Adriana cut off Rachel. "So I'm assuming you want my help?" Rachel nodded with a hesitant smile that brightened when Adriana told her she would help. "I'm sure Santana will help too because she has been complaining that all her friends aren't happy." Rachel hugged her tightly and practically skipped out of the room. Adriana chuckled and wandered out into the hallway. She jumped slightly when Holly Holiday was suddenly right in front of her.

"Hey Reed." She said with a smirk. "I have a proposition for you." The two wandered down the hall together as Holly spoke in a hushed voice. Adriana groaned when she finally got around to asking a favor. Holly was offered to present a seminar about sexual education in Columbus and wanted Adriana to join her as a teen mother. "I'll give you a whole week off of homework." She added quickly.

"Give the whole Glee club a week without homework and I'll do it."

"Deal, they are going to love you for it." Holly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Adriana chuckled as they turned the corner. She looked up and saw Santana leaning casually against her locker and smirked. "Bonjour, mon ange." She said softly before kissing Santana tenderly.

"Buenos Dias mi amor."

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Thanks again Adriana, I'll talk to you later."

"Later Holly." Adriana replied without looking away from her wife's eyes. She wanted to spend as much time with her wife as she could because after school she was going to visit Beth with Quinn and Puck. It looked as though her weekend was going to be spent in Columbus with Holly, she told Rachel she would help her with relationship stuff, and she had to work on choreography with Brittany and Mike somewhere in there too. She took a deep breath and leaned next to Santana. "The rest of this week is going to be very busy for me, but I am going to need your help." She went on to explain what Rachel wanted and what Holly requested as they headed for their class.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Friday came too quickly for Adriana's liking. She had spent the week trying to come up with ideas for Rachel to woo Quinn, working on the choreography for Nationals with Mike, Tina and Brittany, and of course preparing for the weekend seminar with Holly. Unfortunately, Santana couldn't join them in Columbus because Sue Sylvester refused to be missing two of her Cheerios at Saturday's practice. Adriana was lucky enough to get out of it; she had to agree to extra laps at each practice for a week and extra practices for next week. The Glee club was excited for no homework the next week from Ms. Holiday and they felt they should thank Adriana properly by talking her to dinner at Breadstix the night before.

Adriana sighed as she packed her duffle bag, Reed's playpen, diaper bag, and another bag for his clothes and a few toys into the car. Holly set her bag into the trunk too and Santana was standing on the sidewalk holding Reed. Holly smiled as she took Reed to buckle into his car seat while the married couple said goodbye to each other. Santana pulled Adriana in close and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you mi amor." She said softly and Adriana felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you." She answered and gave Santana a passion filled kiss. "Don't forget to help out Rachel at school today." Santana nodded sadly. "And Quinn wants to visit Beth after school and you have to go with her so she isn't alone."

"Alright, I will. I love you." She said glumly and placed a chaste kiss on her wife's lips before they finally broke apart. Santana watched as their car disappeared down the street before getting into her own to head to school. Quinn was about to get into her own car when Santana offered her a ride.

"Thanks again for doing this Adriana." Holly said after a few minutes of silence. Adriana looked up from her book she was reading with a smile.

"It's not trouble Holly. It got me out of a day at school." Holly laughed and shook her head.

"I heard what you agreed to do for Sylvester because of this trip. I thought for sure you would back out because of it."

"I always end up running extra laps lately anyway because I've been so distracted. It started when Santana and I were having problems, but it is still happening. Besides, I could use the extra practices." Holly glanced at her before looking back out the windshield.

"Why can you use the extra practices? I mean don't you spend every lunch period in the dance studio? I know you go for a run every morning with Rachel and Quinn this past week too. Add that to the Glee meetings where you help others with choreography, taking care of Reed, and however many other things that you do…" Adriana chuckled slightly. "Why would you need the extra practices?"

"I'm trying to get back into shape since Reed."

"From what I hear you already are." Adriana sighed and closed her book softly. "What's really going on?"

"I like having the distractions…" Adriana admitted quietly. "I've just got so much going on in my head that I just need to keep busy so I can't dwell on it anymore. If I tire myself out completely during the day I can sleep better at night, even though it doesn't always work that way…" she trailed off sadly. "My brain keeps reminding me of my father, my mother, Dave Karofsky, being bullied… my therapist has helped me tremendously, but there are still some things that bother me. I try to just stick with the positive things in my life and stay busy with those; Reed, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, the Cheerios, Glee club, dancing, singing, choreographing, school work, Puck, and even Beth and Shelby. My body image isn't the whole reason, but it is part of it. I still think I'm ugly and not as in shape as I would like to be. I'm also waiting for test results that I haven't told anyone about yet; not even Santana."

"What test results are those?"

"My father may not have really been my father…"

"What do you mean?"

"Conner was in love with my mother and they had an affair before I was born… he may be my real father and we both sent in our DNA samples so we can know for sure."

"Wow, what result are you hoping for?"

"I really hope he is my father. I mean he is a million times better than the one who raised me. He's a really great guy and he already takes care of me now. He's already more of a father than my dad was."

"Why haven't you told Santana?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone until we got the results. I really didn't want to get too excited telling people that he may be my father and then find out that he isn't."

"I understand." Holly smiled and looked at Adriana briefly. They both laughed when Reed started giggling from the backseat.

"Good morning Reed." Adriana turned to her son who had still been sleeping when they left the house. "How long have you been awake back there?" He giggled again and bounced excitedly.

"Mama." He said happily. "Holly." He added when he saw who was driving. Adriana smiled brightly. It was the first time he had said her name and Holly seemed very excited about it. There were a few words her son could say and most of them were names; Mama, Mami, Wach [Rachel], Kin [Quinn], Bef [Beth], Bee [Shelby], Puck and Papa [Burt]. He really was becoming quite the talkative little boy and Adriana couldn't be prouder. "Papa." He said curiously.

"We aren't going to see Papa today, little man. You are going to stay with mama and Holly." He smiled sweetly and looked around him.

"Play." Adriana smiled as she reached into the glove compartment and grabbed his favorite toy. She handed it to him and he giggled happily. "Tanks." Adriana smiled and ruffled his hair. Rachel was teaching him manners and it seemed to be working.

"You're welcome little man." She replied before picking up her phone and texting Santana. She was not used to going so long without seeing or hearing from the Latina. They had been driving for an hour already.

"Are you ready to stop for some breakfast now that Reed is awake?"

"Eat!" Reed answered from the back seat and Adriana chuckled.

"Yes, let's eat." She replied as Holly pulled off the highway. They pulled into the parking lot of a small diner and went inside.

"You can sit anywhere you want." An older waitress said as she picked up a couple menus and followed the three of them to a table. "Can I get you anything to drink to start?"

"Milk or juice Reed." Adriana asked as she leaned closer to her son.

"Mulk!" He answered excitedly and clapped his hands. The waitress chuckled and wrote it down on her pad.

"He is adorable." She said as she turned to Adriana for her order.

"Thank you. I'll have a coffee please." Holly ordered a coffee and they started to look at their menus. They ordered their food as soon as their drinks arrived. Adriana poured Reed's milk into his sippy cup and handed it to him.

"Tanks." He said before starting to drink it. Soon Adriana was helping Reed eat scrambled eggs and pancakes from her own plate.

"You should be eating too you know." Holly said as she watched.

"I'm not really hungry." Adriana answered as she fed another spoonful of eggs to her son. She took a sip of her coffee and looked up at Holly's concerned face. "What?"

"I just realized something…" Adriana tilted her head curiously. "You spend every lunch period in the dance studio right?" The brunette figured she knew where this was going so she looked back down at her plate and started feeding Reed again. "When do you eat lunch? I already know you don't usually eat breakfast… and I see you not eat much at dinner too." Adriana took a large gulp of her coffee and sighed.

"I just don't eat a lot. I'm very rarely hungry for breakfast or lunch. I'm just too busy." She replied as she continued to feed Reed.

"We aren't leaving this diner until you eat something." Holly replied and Adriana looked up with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm completely serious so start eating." Adriana sighed and took a bite of her breakfast in between Reed's bites. By the time the food was gone Holly knew that she still didn't eat much, but at least she ate something. She would have to make sure the girl ate lunch when the time came.

"Can you stay here with Reed while I go to the bathroom?" Adriana asked once they were all finished. "I'm going to rinse out his cup and fill it with water for the rest of the trip and stuff." Holly nodded and watched her walk away.

Adriana seemed nervous when she came back from the bathroom and didn't say a word as she picked up Reed and headed for the car with Holly in tow. The next twenty minutes of driving was silent except the sounds of Reed playing with his car and the pages of Adriana's book turning.


	34. Chapter 34

_I still don't own Glee, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up soon. I'm sorry for all the delays in updating!_

**Chapter 34**

Holly pulled the car into the parking lot at the motel the three would be staying at. "It's lunch time." She said as she led them across the street to a diner. "This time you are going to get a meal yourself and Reed a separate one." Holly stated with a smile. Adriana looked like she wanted to argue, but let it go. She put Reed into a highchair and pushed him close to the table. He giggled as he drove his car around the table. They ordered as soon as the waitress came up to them and soon were eating. Holly watched as Adriana fed Reed in between her bites again. She still wasn't eating much. "Same deal as before you know." She finally said. "We aren't leaving until your plate is empty." Adriana furrowed her eyebrows and took a gulp of her coffee.

"Mama." Reed bounced slightly in his chair. "Mami?" He asked as he looked around. Holly noticed a grimace on Adriana's face.

"I'm sorry buddy, Mami couldn't come with us. We'll see her again soon though, I promise." He smiled and reached for his toy.

"Play." He said quickly and Adriana handed him his toy. She stared at her plate for a minute before finally forcing the food down quickly. She swallowed thickly at the feel of the food settling in her stomach. She waited a minute before standing.

"Can you please watch Reed while I use the restroom?" She looked at the floor as she spoke.

"Of course." Holly said suspiciously. Adriana moved quickly toward the bathroom and threw up as soon as she made it into the stall. Holly had quickly packed up everything and picked it up along with Reed to follow the younger girl. She heard her throwing up and winced. Adriana left the stall and rinsed her mouth out with the mouthwash she kept on her keychain. She jumped slightly when she opened the door to come face to face with Holly. Holly raised an eyebrow at her and Reed reached for her happily. She smiled and took him into her arms before heading back to the motel.

Santana watched as Rachel walked up to Quinn nervously. It had taken most of the day to get her to go through with the plan. She smirked as she watched Rachel shuffle her feet nervously. "Is she going for it?" Puck whispered as he came up next to her. She nodded and bumped her knuckles off his. She smiled when she saw Rachel turn around with a grin on her face and Quinn was smiling shyly. It looked as though Quinn said yes to the date with Rachel. She was still smiling when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Holly? Is everything okay?" She asked when she saw their friend's name appear on the screen.

"Hello Santana, everything is alright I suppose. Have you noticed anything about Adriana lately?" Holly asked nervously.

"She has a tough time sleeping and a lot of nightmares. She also is always very distracted and hasn't been eating much. Part of that is a restriction we have because of Cheerio's though." She replied warily. "Why?"

"I got her to eat a little breakfast earlier and she went to the bathroom immediately after. We just ate lunch and the same thing happened. This time I waited outside the bathroom and it sounded like she was throwing up." Santana gasped slightly. Every Cheerio has had body image issues and done something they shouldn't have to stay in shape. She felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked worriedly.

"Holly, I'll call you later." Santana said as she hung up quickly.

"What happened?" Puck was visibly tense and nervous.

"You know how Adriana doesn't eat much?" He nodded and she continued. "It seems she may be throwing up whatever she eats also." They heard a gasp nearby as Quinn had wandered over to them.

"Hey guys." Mr. Schuester smiled as he greeted his students. His smile disappeared as he took in their solemn appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mr. Schue." Santana forced a smile onto her face and walked away with Quinn and Puck following.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I think we should make sure that's what is really happening before we tell anyone else." The two nodded at their friend and headed to their last class of the day. Quinn smiled and blushed slightly when she saw Rachel. She bit her lip as she stood at the empty chair next to the short diva.

"I… is this seat taken?" She asked and Rachel shook her head with a blush of her own.

"No, you can sit here." She said as she made space on the table for Quinn's stuff. Santana and Puck sat behind them with matching smirks on their face. Santana pulled her phone out and snapped a quick picture of the two girls that were looking at each other and smiling shyly. She sent it to Adriana along with a message. _The plan is a complete success! –S. _ She felt her phone vibrate shortly after with a message from her wife. _Aww! Look at them, I told you it would work! :p –Adriana._ Santana rolled her eyes and laughed when she read her next message. _Now pay attention because the teacher just walked in. –Adriana._ Just as she said, the teacher had just walked into class. He always showed up exactly two minutes after the bell rang. _I can multitask. –S._ _Lol pay attention! You have to take notes for me! –Mrs. Lopez._ Santana smiled at the signature change and went to work taking detailed notes for her wife. She elbowed Puck when he made a whipping sound and motion. Quinn turned around in her seat and smirked at Santana with a quirked eyebrow. Santana rolled her eyes and went back to taking notes. There was soon a note being dropped on her side of the table. She quietly unfolded and read it quickly.

_Since when do you take notes? –Q _

Santana replied quickly and pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. Quinn opened the note and chuckled lightly.

_Since Adriana needs me to. –S._

Quinn was about to reply when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was from Adriana. _Stop distracting my wife! –Mrs. Lopez._ Quinn scoffed and glanced back at a smirking Santana who was still taking notes.

Adriana chuckled after she sent a last text to Quinn. She was surprised Santana was actually trying to take notes and pay attention for her. She pulled the picture of Quinn and Rachel back up and called Holly over. "Look at this." Holly smiled when she saw the picture.

"Is that why you've been spending so much time with Rachel?" Adriana nodded and almost dropped her phone when it buzzed in her hand. She turned it back to herself and saw it was a new picture message. She opened it and laughed. Santana had sent her a picture of the notes for the class. _Thank you Santana, you will be greatly rewarded when I get home. –Mrs. Lopez._ It didn't take long for the reply to come and she couldn't help the grin that crossed her features. _I look forward to it. I can't wait to get my hands on you. I needs my wife! –The Other Mrs. Lopez._ Adriana chuckled at the signature change and sent a quick reply before moving over to pick up Reed who was calling for her from his playpen where he had been taking a nap.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Adriana leaned her head on the passenger window as Holly drove them back to Lima. The seminar was more stressful that she thought; the questions people were asking her made her extremely uncomfortable and there was a religious group protesting outside when they got there. They told her that Reed was an abomination and spit at her as she walked toward the door.

Holly glanced over at the younger girl wearily. "Are you hungry?" She asked and Adriana shook her head. "What about Reed?" Adriana looked at her son who was quietly playing with his favorite car. He looked up and smiled at his mother and she couldn't help the soft smile that came across her face.

"Are you hungry Reed?"

"Eat!" He replied with a giggle. Holly pulled off the highway and into the same little diner they had breakfast in on their way to Columbus.

"You can sit anywhere you want." The same waitress said as she looked up. "Well, hello again." She added with a friendly smile. "Can I get you some coffee?" Adriana nodded with a smile as she placed Reed into a highchair. Holly ordered a coffee and sat down opposite the younger girl. She was disappointed when Adriana didn't order food for herself, but let it slide for the moment. Reed was clapping happily as Adriana fed him his lunch and set about pouring his drink into his sippy cup.

"Here you go little man." She said as she handed him his drink. Once they were finished eating Adriana paid and started cleaning Reed up. She fell asleep soon after they were back on the highway.

"Adriana! Wake up, it's just a dream!" Holly said as she shook Adriana's shoulders. The girl jerked awake and gasped for air. She looked around quickly and saw they were pulled over to the side of the road and looked back to see Reed sleeping peacefully in the backseat. She breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her hands over her face. Holly pulled out her cell phone and dialed it quickly.

"Holly?" Santana asked quietly from the other end. "What's up?"

"Talk to Adriana." She said as she handed the phone to the younger girl. Adriana looked at it curiously and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Adriana seemed to relax further at the sound of her wife's voice. "I'm alright; I just had another nightmare." Suddenly she was blushing and smirking. "Santana…" She warned with a slight chuckle. "I don't know how far away we are." She said as she turned to glance at Holly.

"About a half hour." Holly replied. Adriana smiled and went back to her conversation. Her breath hitched in her throat and she blushed slightly; casting a nervous glance toward Holly.

"San… Okay." She smirked and pulled her own phone out before hanging up Holly's and handing it to her. Her phone already was beeping from a text from Santana. Holly pulled back onto the highway and smiled at Adriana's flustered look.

By the time they pulled into the driveway of their house, Adriana was bouncing in her seat. Santana was sat on the front porch waiting and as soon as she saw the car she jumped up and ran toward it. Adriana flung herself out of the car and into her wife's arms. "Te he echado tanto bebe! No me dejes nunca por tanto tiempo una vez más!" Santana said before kissing her passionately.

"Yo también te extrañé, mi amor. Yo no tengo planes de salir de tu lado nunca más. Era una tortura." Adriana whispered back; leaning close to her wife's ear. They shared another kiss before they heard Reed's little voice still inside the car.

"Mami!" He yelled and clapped excitedly as Santana opened the door and pulled him out of his car seat.

"There's my little man." She said as she spun him around. He giggled happily and put his small hands on her face. Quinn came out of the house next and hugged Adriana.

"Hey." She said softly as she pulled away. "How was the seminar?" She noticed the hurt and pain flash in Adriana's eyes before it was quickly covered up.

"It was fine." Adriana lied. Quinn frowned slightly but let it go. She smiled as Santana came over with Reed to stand with them. Reed reached his little arms out for his godmother and she took him happily.

"Hey there Mr. Lopez." She said as she hugged him. "Did you miss me?"

"Kin!" He said cheerfully as he bounced in her arms. "Play!" She chuckled and looked at Adriana.

"I was thinking of bringing him to visit with Beth today… That way you can spend some time with your wife and all…" Quinn smirked at the pair.

"That sounds great Quinn." Adriana replied with a grin. "Are you okay going by yourself?"

"No… uh Rachel is going with me." Quinn blushed slightly and it was Santana's turn to smirk. "I was going to pick her up after I picked up Reed."

"That's great." Adriana smiled brightly. "Just be careful." Quinn nodded. "And tell Shelby, Beth and Rachel I said hi."

"Of course." After Santana and Adriana kissed Reed goodbye, and Adriana hugged Quinn once more she left to pick up Rachel.

"Well, I'm going to go too. I've got plans with someone." Holly said as she got back into her car and drove away.

"So…" Santana began. "Looks like we've got the house all to ourselves for a while…" She took her wife's hand and started leading her toward the front door. "I wonder what we can find to do to occupy our time?" Adriana smirked and followed Santana up the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as they made it inside Santana closed the door and locked herself in the bathroom. When she came back out Adriana was surprised at the new red, lacy lingerie she was wearing. Santana smirked and stalked toward the speechless dancer.

"I really, really missed you, mi amor."

"I missed you too mon ange." Adriana kissed her passionately and moved towards the bed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Adriana stared at her notebook as the teacher droned on at the front of the classroom. Santana and Quinn were passing notes back and forth and Rachel seemed to be the only one of their group that was taking notes. Puck was leaned back in his chair sleeping and looked dangerously close to tipping over. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everyone looked up. Conner was standing there with a nervous smile on his face. "I need to speak with Adriana Reed." He said. There was a thick envelope in his hands and he held it up at her. She jumped up excitedly and followed him into the hall; not even waiting for the teacher's permission. "It came in the mail this morning." He sounded just as excited as Adriana was. "I thought I would wait to open it until we were together and I couldn't wait anymore." Adriana was bouncing slightly. "Do you want me to open it?"

"Please." Adriana nodded eagerly. It didn't take long for Conner to tear open the envelope and take out the results of their DNA test. His smile grew as he read and soon he had Adriana in his arms; spinning her around in a hug.

"It's positive!" He practically yelled.

It was about 10 minutes later that Adriana walked back into the classroom with a new bounce in her step. Her friends were looking at her curiously and she couldn't keep the grin off her face. As soon as she sat down a piece of folded up paper hit her in the back of the head. She turned around to see Puck motioning for her to open it. Then there was a note being passed back from Quinn and one being slid over from Santana. She opened Santana's first and read it quickly.

_What's going on? Is it about our "business" in NY?_ She smiled as she wrote a quick reply. _No, I'll tell you after class. It's really good news to me though and I'm very excited. I think we should skip next class._ Santana smirked when she read through the reply. _Janitor's closet?_ She wrote back and Adriana nodded in response. Santana grinned and went back to doodling in her notebook. She opened Puck's next and almost laughed out loud.

_You seem very excited. Are we celebrating tonight? I'll bring the beers! _She wrote out a quick reply and threw it back to him when the teacher's back was turned. _I'll get back to you on that soon!_ Next was Quinn's note. _I was worried that something was wrong but I see that you're excited about something. What's up?_ Adriana wrote that she would tell her later and passed it back quickly. She turned back to her notes and sighed when she realized she missed a lot. The bell rang and Rachel turned around in her seat. "Don't worry Adriana." She said kindly. "You can borrow my notes to fill in what you missed. I know that you like to have all the notes."

"Thanks Rach." Adriana smiled in thanks and soon found herself surrounded by her friends. Puck was standing behind her and Quinn and Rachel were standing in front of her. Santana took her hand and led her toward the door.

"Well we have to go; don't want to be late." Santana said quickly and Adriana laughed.

"I'll walk with you to class." Quinn said with a smirk. She figured they weren't going to class because Santana never cared about being late.

"Who said anything about class?" Santana asked with a smirk. "I've got an appointment." Adriana couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

Once inside the janitor's closet Santana turned to her wife. "So what's the news?"

"Conner was in love with my mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she had an affair with him just before I was born so we had a DNA test done to see if maybe he could be my father." Santana smiled brightly.

"And you got the results?" Adriana nodded with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry mi amor!"

"It's happy tears. The results came today and it's positive!" Santana brought her into her arms.

"That's amazing baby!" They shared a passionate kiss and Adriana clung to her wife. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks love. I'm so happy."

"I definitely think we need to celebrate tonight Puck." Adriana said as she sat next to him in her next class. Santana sat on her other side and moved closer. "I'm going to see if someone will take Reed overnight so we can party."

"Sweet." He said as he held up his fist for her to bump. "I'll get the goods." He said as he looked around. "Who's coming?"

"I think just the Gleeks." She replied quickly and Puck nodded; already taking out his phone and texting someone.

"So…" Quinn said as she sat down next to her best friend. They sat together alone in the library for their free period. Santana went with Puck to collect party supplies. "What's going on? I see it's something to celebrate. So what is it?"

"Remember how I told you that Conner was in love with my mother?" Quinn nodded. "Well, he told me they had an affair before I was born. We had a DNA test done and it turns out that he is my father!" Adriana whispered excitedly. Quinn's smile brightened and she hugged the brunette tightly.

"That's amazing Adriana." She said as she pulled away.

"Now, how are things with you and Rachel?" The blonde blushed slightly and looked at the table. "How many dates have you been on now?"

"Three." She said quietly. Adriana smiled kindly and patted Quinn's shoulder.

"That's really awesome Q."

"She was actually thinking of asking you if you wanted to double date with us. She was afraid to ask because of Santana though." Adriana chuckled and nodded.

"I'll talk to her about it and make sure she keeps the sarcasm to a minimum."

"Thanks." They both laughed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Adriana watched as her friends got drunk and danced around the backyard. Conner had taken Reed for the night to bond more with his grandson. She was starting to think a party was a bad idea. Being around all the alcohol was becoming difficult. She knew that if she drank she would regret it. At least Rachel seemed to understand that and decided to stay sober too. "You can drink if you want Rach." Adriana said as she watched her wife dancing with Quinn and Brittany.

"I don't really like drinking." Rachel admitted with a blush. "I don't like feeling out of control and hangovers so aren't worth it." Adriana chuckled and nodded.

"I definitely don't miss that part." She sighed and looked down at her bottle of water. "I do miss the out of control feeling though. I liked having times when I didn't have to deal and could just…" she trailed off; looking for the right words. "Be free." She said with a grimace. Rachel looked over at her curiously.

"I feel free when I'm singing. Don't you get that feeling with dancing?"

"Sort of." She replied with a shrug.

"When I'm feeling bad I sing about it; maybe that will help. I can help you select a song and listen if you want. I know you have a piano in the house. Come on." Rachel pulled the taller girl up and led her inside. Santana watched them go with furrowed eyebrows and decided to follow quietly. "So what kind of song do you think will fit how you're feeling?" Adriana looked down at the piano keys in front of her and started playing. Rachel sat down next to her and Santana hid in the hallway to listen.

_I take these pills to make me thin  
>I dye my hair, and cut my skin<br>I try everything, to make them see me  
>But all they see, is someone that's not me<em>

_Even when I'm walking on a wire  
>Even when I set myself on fire<br>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
>Everyday I try to look my best<br>Even though inside I'm such a mess  
>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible<em>

_Here inside, my quiet hell  
>You cannot hear, my cries for help<br>I try everything, to make them see me  
>But every one, sees what I can't be<em>

Rachel and Santana both had tears in their eyes as they listened to her sing. Santana knew something was going on with her wife, but didn't know what exactly was wrong or how to fix it.

_Even when I'm walking on a wire  
>Even when I set myself on fire<br>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
>Everyday I try to look my best<br>Even though inside I'm such a mess  
>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible<em>

_Sometimes when I'm alone  
>I pretend that I'm a queen<br>It's almost believable_

_Even when I'm walking on a wire  
>Even when I set myself on fire<br>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
>Everyday I try to look my best<br>Even though inside I'm such a mess  
>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible <em>

Once she played the last notes on the piano, Rachel hugged her tightly. Santana walked back into the back yard. "Santana? What's wrong?" Quinn and Brittany rushed up to her.

"Adriana… Rachel had her sing what she was feeling and she sang Invisible by Skylar Grey. She's really hurting guys, we need to do something… I need to do something." Quinn hugged her friend and felt her own tears start to fall. Adriana was her best friend and she knew she was having body issues.

"We can get the whole Glee club together and talk to Mr. Schue." Brittany said quietly. "We can use the next week to sing to Adriana." Santana smiled and nodded.

"That's a great idea Britt."

"Really?" The blonde dancer asked with a bright smile. They looked to the door as Rachel came back outside without Adriana. "Where's Adriana?"

"She said she would be back out in a minute." Quinn walked over and pulled her girlfriend into her arms.

"Santana saw what happened and we have an idea to help Adriana." She whispered into Rachel's ear. The tiny diva breathed a sigh of relief and wiped away her tears. It was twenty minutes later when Adriana finally rejoined them. Santana clung to her as soon as she came outside and held her tightly.

The glee club talked before school with Mr. Schuester about their plan to sing to Adriana all week and he decided it was a great idea. He also decided he would talk to Emma and Sue so they could all keep a closer eye on the girl. Morning Cheerios practice went like every other one lately. Adriana stayed after and ran extra laps without even being asked to as her wife and best friends watched sadly. It was bad enough she had extra practices, but she was doing more than the coach even asked her too.

"S, Q, Britt…" Sue greeted her co-captains. "Did you make her run those suicides she's doing now?" They shook their heads simultaneously and Santana was trying to keep from crying. "Lopez." Santana looked up at the coach with a tired expression. "What's going on?"

"I don't think she slept at all last night. She didn't even come to bed." She looked down miserably. "She didn't eat breakfast again this morning; even though we all tried to get her to eat."

"I'm canceling all her extra practices; she's already doing enough to be considered an extra practice anyway."

"Britt," Quinn turned to her ex. "You're the only one that can catch up to her usually; will you go tell her it's almost time for class?" Brittany nodded and ran full speed into the field to stop her friend. The others watched the blonde chase her fellow dancer for a couple minutes before tackling her to the ground.

"It's almost time for class." Brittany breathed out. "Sorry I tackled you again but it's the only way I can catch you."

"That's alright Britt; thanks for letting me know." The blonde smiled brightly as she helped Adriana up.

"I'll see you in class!" She said as she skipped away letting Adriana jog toward the school. Quinn and Santana were waiting in the locker room when she arrived. Santana stepped forward and pulled her wife close; she felt the taller girl melt into the embrace and sigh contentedly.

"Let's get ready for class." The Latina whispered as she pulled away to get dressed into her clean Cheerio uniform. Adriana showered and got dressed quickly to follow the other three Cheerios into the hallway. Quinn split off to go to her class while the other three shared their class.

"Adriana." The teacher called again and Santana nudged her gently to get her attention.

"What?" She asked as she looked up from her notebook. The teacher sighed and repeated the question but Adriana just shrugged and looked back down at her blank page. Even the teacher was starting to get nervous about her behavior; she was one of her top students and always took meticulous notes. Rachel turned around and saw that Adriana wasn't taking any notes.

"Are you feeling alright Adriana?" The teacher took in her pale appearance and dark circles under her eyes. "Maybe you should go to the nurse." Adriana nodded and stood up to accept the hall pass. Santana watched her go worriedly but didn't get to follow her. Adriana sighed as she made it into the hallway. She stopped by her locker to get rid of her books and grabbed her keys, cigarettes and her letterman. She skipped going to the nurse and decided to leave school all together. The brunette dancer drove around for twenty minutes before she heard her phone buzz with a text message. She pulled over and pulled it out to read a message from Santana.

_Where are you? Class is over and I went to the nurse looking for you. She said you never showed.-S. _ Adriana sighed and tossed the phone onto the seat next to her. She didn't want to go back to school or deal with anything at the moment. Deciding to find a place to relax, she pulled the car back onto the road. She was soon pulled over at a rest stop just outside of Fort Wayne. Her phone continued to buzz with missed calls and texts. She got out of the car and lit a cigarette before looking through the texts from Santana first. _Please amor, tell me where you are. I see your car is gone. Did you go home?-S._ She scrolled through the twenty messages she got from her wife in the past hour.

_Please baby, I'm getting worried. I hope you turn up to our next class -S_

_Come on babe, where are you?-S_

_You didn't show up for class, it's been a half hour… where are you?-S_

_I'm coming home with Quinn and Brittany. -S_

_I called Carole and she said she hasn't heard from you, come on where are you? Please at least let me know you are okay._ -S She noticed more of the same messages from Quinn and some from Brittany. There were missed calls from the three of them too. Rachel and Puck also tried to call a few times. She typed out a quick text to Santana and placed her phone on the hood of her car next to her as she lit another cigarette.

_I'm okay –Adriana_

_OMG baby! Where are you? I've been so worried! What happened? –S_

_I'll be home later. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm fine and will see you later. –Adriana_

_But where are you? –S._ Another text came in a few minutes later.

_Adriana, where are you? –Q_

_I just need some time alone… I went for a drive and I'll be back later. –Adriana_

_Please be careful Adriana. No drugs and be careful driving. We all love you and we need you home in one piece. –Q_

_Since I know Santana is most likely reading this over your shoulder, will one of you pick up Reed? –Adriana_. She sighed as her phone rang once more. She finally accepted the call when she saw Quinn's name flash on the screen.

"Where are you?" Quinn asked immediately. Adriana heard a car running in the background.

"No cell phone while you're driving Quinn."

"I'm on my hands free set and I am alone. Santana is going with Rachel to pick up Reed and I want to know where you are."

"I'm at some rest stop."

"Where Adriana?"

"Fort Wayne."

"Why the hell are you in Fort Wayne? That's like an hour away."

"Actually it only took me about 45 minutes to get here."

"Hey now, no speeding! I'm coming to find you."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I really do. I want you to stay on the phone with me. Why'd you drive so far away?"

"I didn't really plan on going anywhere in particular. I just started driving and this is where I ended up. Why are you coming to find me? I said I wanted some time alone."

"No." Quinn answered simply and Adriana furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean no?"

"No you don't get to be alone; not after everything that's been going on; after what you sang the other day to Rachel."

"I should have known she would tell you about it."

"Actually she didn't; Santana did. She was standing in the hallway while you sang."

"Wonderful." Adriana muttered to herself and looked at her watch. It had already been 45 minutes since Quinn called and she knew she didn't have much time before the blonde showed up.

"Adriana, don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Leaving where you are right now. You forget how well I know you and you have been quiet for way too long. I'm almost there and I want to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" Quinn sighed at her best friend's words.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

"I didn't say that." Adriana said; feeling guilty for snapping at her friend. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings until she heard someone clear their throat. The brunette hung up her phone and turned to look at Quinn whose eyes were slightly red and puffy. "Have you been crying?" Adriana's eyebrows slammed together.

"I've been worried sick about you; everyone has. I've also been trying to comfort Santana who thinks it's her fault you left. She still thinks you haven't fully forgiven her for the whole Brittany thing because she slept with her and all. You haven't been sleeping in your bedroom with her and you are closing yourself off to her. You don't have to talk to everyone Adriana, but she's your wife. She loves you more than anything on this earth and she needs you; Reed needs you. You're scaring everyone and we all want to make sure you are okay." Adriana tried to hold in her tears, but when Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder, she lost it. Heavy sobs wracked her body and she collapsed back onto the hood of her car. Quinn pulled her close and held her as she cried. "Shh, it's going to be okay Adriana. I'm here for you and so is Santana. You just have to let me in; tell me what's going on." Adriana shook her head and took a deep, shuddering breath. She got up and wiped her tears away before picking up her now empty pack of cigarettes. Quinn followed her to a garbage can so she could throw it away before getting back into her car. "Are you ready to go home?" Adriana locked the doors and rolled her windows up until there was only a crack to talk through.

"I can't Quinn." The blonde felt her heart speed up at the look of pure anguish on her best friend's face. "Everyone would be better off without me anyway. Don't you see? I'm nothing; I'm useless and ugly. My son would be better with someone who isn't an abomination on so many levels. I'm sick of being told I'm wrong for what I am."

"Holly said you had a tough time at that seminar. Is that where this is coming from?"

"Partially… It's more than that though. It's my dance team in New York; my father and his filthy friends; Karofsky…" she flinched at the name and the memories that bombarded her head. "I can't take pride in anything I do. I'm no dancer; I'm no Cheerio; I'm no singer and I'm not good enough to be Reed's mother. He deserves so much more than me and he should have it." Quinn was now crying freely and tried to open the door to pull Adriana out of the car.

"Unlock the door Adriana." She said nervously and Adriana just shook her head before starting the car. "Don't you dare leave!" Quinn yelled. "I love you! You're my best friend and I need you to stay with me. There is so much going on in my life and I need you here with me! Santana needs you to come home!"

"Santana won't have any trouble finding someone else." Quinn pulled the door harder but it was no use. Adriana put the car in drive and drove away slowly at first. Before Quinn could even get to her car, the brunette sped off. Quinn dialed Santana and told her everything as she drove off in search of the brunette dancer.


	38. Chapter 38

_Because of the way the last chapter ended I updated again as soon as possible!_

**Chapter 38**

Quinn followed closely behind Adriana as she drove down the highway. She was on her hands free set; still trying to call her best friend. Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Holly, Puck, Mike, Tina, Kurt and Carole were all trying to call her also. Adriana's phone buzzed nonstop from the seat next to her with calls and texts from her friends. She had tears streaming down her face and she felt like she could barely breathe. The brunette just wanted the pain to stop. The car started to sputter and Adriana looked down angrily at the gas gauge to see it dropping down past empty. She pulled over quickly but didn't get out of the car. Quinn parked in front of her and ran up to the car. "Open this door Adriana!" The dancer looked up into the hazel eyes of her friend and sighed as she unlocked the doors. Quinn pulled her out of the car and into her arms to hold her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I love you Adriana and you can't leave me!" Adriana broke down into heavy sobs and let herself be held by the blonde. "I'm so glad you stopped." Quinn had tears streaming down her face but she let out a deep sigh of relief at having the girl in her arms.

"I ran out of gas." Adriana's voice was thick with tears.

"Well I'm glad you did." Quinn wiped away some of the tears kissed the taller girl's cheek. "Come on, Santana is going to explode if I don't get you home to her soon. We'll talk to Burt later about getting your car." Adriana let herself be dragged to Quinn's car and into the passenger seat. The ride began in silence but soon Quinn started to sing.

_When you're down, and troubled_

_And you need some love and care  
>And nothing, nothing is going right<br>Close your eyes and think of me  
>And soon I will be there<br>To brighten up even your darkest night_

_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there<br>You've got a friend_

_If the sky above you  
>Grows dark and full of clouds<br>And that old north wind begins to blow  
>Keep your head together<br>And call my name out loud  
>Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door<em>

_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there<em>

_Yes I will_

_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
>When people can be so cold<br>They'll hurt you and desert you  
>And take your soul if you let them<br>Oh, but don't you let them_

_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there<br>You've got a friend _

Quinn glanced at the girl sitting next to her and realized she was asleep. She knew the girl hadn't been sleeping much so she let her sleep until they pulled up at their house. Santana rushed out to the car from her spot pacing in the front lawn. She swung the door open quickly but stopped short when she saw her wife was sleeping. "Puck." She said quietly as she called him over. "Help me take her to bed?" Puck nodded and picked the skinny girl up to bring her into the house. Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Kurt followed quickly while Rachel, Holly, Tina, and Mike going to sit in the living room with Carole and Reed. Puck laid her down in the bed gently and went back down stairs. Kurt kissed Adriana's forehead lightly and followed soon after. Santana immediately lay down and curled into Adriana while silent tears streamed down her face. Brittany lay on her fellow dancer's other side and wrapped her arms around her while Quinn sat in the desk chair and watched her best friend sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Adriana woke up too hot and opened her eyes to see Santana curled up into her and felt another pair of arms around her from behind. She shifted to see it was Brittany holding her and caught sight of Quinn sleeping in the desk chair. It took a moment to realize she was in her own bedroom and to remember the events of the day. The alarm clock nearby said it was 9pm and the brunette slid carefully out from between her wife and friend to head for the bathroom. After that she quickly headed down the stairs; being as quiet as possible. As soon as her hand was on the door handle she heard someone behind her. "Where do you think you are going?" Puck asked as he hugged her from behind.

"I need some air; you can join me if you want." He nodded and followed her onto the porch as she lit a cigarette.

"Got one for your bro?"

"Of course." She said as she passed one to him. It wasn't even five minutes later that Santana came charging out the door in a panic. She calmed down slightly when she saw her wife on the porch.

"Baby." Santana stepped in front of the dancer and pulled her against her tightly. "Te amo." She whispered with a shaky voice.

"I love you too." Adriana said quickly and relished in the feeling of being in her wife's arms. She had missed the feeling but didn't feel like she deserved it. She also knew it wasn't accepted by a lot of people and that was starting to get to her.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Santana asked as she pulled away to look into the other girl's eyes. Puck handed Santana his cigarette and decided to leave the two alone to talk. He walked into the house to find a groggy Quinn and Brittany standing nearby.

"I'm messed up mon ange." Adriana finally admitted. "I feel like I don't deserve everything I have. I'm not good enough for any of it. I'm ugly and so many people hate me that don't even know me. Why do they hate me?"

"Those people aren't worth our time. I know it hurts when they are so cruel, but they are the ones that don't deserve to know you. You are amazing, and beautiful, and loving. You are a great mother and you are my wife. I know I messed up before but I promise it will never happen again. I want to be with you for the rest of my life; and I plan on living for a very long time." The Latina stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm so worried about you and I love you so much. Please understand how much you mean to me; to everyone here. Reed has missed you and I especially missed you." Adriana sighed as she melted into her wife's embrace once more. "Promise me you won't leave like that again."

"I promise I'll try." Adriana mumbled and clung tighter to the shorter girl.

"We were all preparing to sing to you this week in Glee; the entire club wanted to let you know how special you are to them. Maybe we should set up more appointments with your therapist from before?"

"Yeah, I think that might be necessary." Adriana sighed. She felt weak for having to go back to therapy, but knew if she didn't things would never get any better.

Adriana sat in the choir room and tried not to notice everyone staring. Everyone knew about her disappearance, but not the whole story. Santana was leaning over and whispering with Brittany, Quinn and Rachel and the dancer couldn't hear what they were saying. Puck had an arm around the back of her chair and reading something on his phone. Everyone looked surprised when Mr. Schuester came into the room and Puck's hand shot up in the air. "Puck?" Mr. Schuester asked curiously.

"I've got a song to perform." He said quickly as he stood up and picked up a guitar.

"Okay, go ahead." Mr. Schue said as he sat down. Puck cleared his throat and played some chords on the guitar.

_I'm like a storm cloud eager when you go out  
>Calm again<br>I'll ask permission for the wrong to win  
>Drop the bomb and get your story out and get it on<br>In a haze the beginning of your days  
>Gonna fall down<br>Got to get back up but at your own pace  
>Got to fill your cup and find the way<br>Out of your own maze  
>Yeah girl what you said now<em>

He stood in front of Adriana and smiled down at her.__

_And hide the rule book throw it in the waste  
>Look strong<br>Like you belong cause you do belong  
>Whether right or wrong you belong<em>

_I'm on your side if you fail at least you tried  
>To keep your aching celebrating wonder making heart alive<br>Yeah and pride don't keep it all inside  
>Don't keep your aching celebrating wonder making heart alone<br>Write you own song  
><em>

Puck kept eye contact with Adriana as he sang and she couldn't help but smile.

_Whatever happened to our inner glow  
>Whatever happened to the song the soul the me I used to know<br>Whatever happened to my radio  
>Whatever happened to my song<br>It is my song_

_So here's a preview shove it under old-new  
>Or call it rock or pop or Bach or fuck<br>Goddamn where did we go wrong  
>Now there's a category for every song<em>

_Yeah we only want to sing when we want to  
>Yeah we only want a dream we can flaunt to<br>Yeah we only want to fly by the side making love to the rhythm be a Jekyll and a Hyde  
>Yeah we only want a field we can run through<br>Yeah we only want a beat we can drum to  
>Yeah we only want to fly by the side making love to the rhythm be a Jekyll and a Hyde<em>

_So stride if you fail at least you tried  
>To keep your aching celebrating wonder making heart alive<br>And pride don't keep it all inside  
>Don't keep your aching celebrating wonder making heart alone<br>Write your own song_

_Whatever happened to our inner glow  
>Whatever happened to the song the soul the me I used to know<br>Whatever happened to my radio  
>Whatever happened to the song<em>

_Gonna wake up strong yeah we're all gonna wake up strong... _

_Gonna wake up strong yeah we're all gonna wake up strong... _

Everyone clapped as the song came to an end and Adriana stood up to hug Puck. "That was great Puck." She mumbled into his chest as he hugged her close. As soon as she sat back down she grabbed Santana's hand again. They had been almost inseparable since she came back after the incident a few days prior.

"Adriana." Adriana looked up to see her therapist waiting for her. She stood up quickly and followed her into her office. She sat in one of the comfortable chairs and watched as her therapist sat on the couch. "I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready." Adriana finally let everything out that had been bothering her. She told the therapist about the seminar and the protesters; the reoccurring nightmares about Dave Karofsky; her self-esteem issues; her fears about her relationship and being a mother; the fact that Conner was her real father; the brief relapse with pain killers; and about not eating. "Wow, you've been keeping a lot bottled up. I'm glad you decided to come back in to see me." The appointment went on for an hour and a half and Adriana felt lighter when she made her way back into the waiting room. She smiled when she saw Santana wasn't the only one waiting for her now. Quinn was sitting on the floor next to the toy box in the waiting room playing with Reed and a few other kids. Puck was sitting next to Santana and playing on his PSP. Conner stood up as soon as he saw his daughter and stepped forward to hug her. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was hanging out with my grandson when I got a call from Quinn over there. She wanted to see if she could bring Reed home for a while to play with Beth. Then she was coming here to see you so I decided to come along. How did it go in there?"

"It went well actually. I think even just this one appointment has helped. I have an appointment the same time next week."

"Good." He smiled and stepped aside when Santana came up to kiss her wife. An old woman sitting nearby cleared her throat and the girls broke apart to look at her. Adriana was afraid of what the woman was planning to say; she had enough of people hating her.

"You two make a very nice couple." The woman said with a smile. "Is that your son over there?" She asked Adriana, who nodded. "He looks just like you and seems very smart. You should be proud." The dancer couldn't help but smile at the woman's words.

"Thank you; I am very proud of him." The woman nodded and turned back to her magazine. The group finally left with Conner again taking Reed. He planned to keep the boy overnight to do some more bonding. The three girls headed home to get ready for their double date that night. They had finally talked Santana into it and Rachel was very excited about it.


	40. Chapter 40

_The song in the last chapter was Inner Glow by Blue October (one of my favorite songs) this chapter contains my all time favorite song also ^_^ this chapter doesn't exactly have much of a purpose. Adriana had been pushing Santana away for a while and even sleeping on the couch, but that's going to change._

**Chapter 40**

Adriana and Santana sat in a booth at Breadstix waiting for Quinn and Rachel to show up for their double date. Adriana was humming softly to herself as she looked at the menu. "What song is that?" Santana finally asked when she didn't recognize the tune. The dancer smiled as she started to sing it to her wife.

_Je me promène dans les rues. Paris est gris.  
>Les pigeons volent, les enfants rient au sortir de l'école.<br>Je pense à toi. Je t'aime, oh je t'aime ...  
>L'amour était si belle si sensuelle ...,<br>je sens encore ton souffle dans mon cou et sur mes lèvres.  
>L'amour me fait trembler ..., oh je t'aime ...<br>mmm je t'aime, mmm je t'aime, mmm je t'aime, mmm je t'aime..._

Adriana moved close and let her breath tickle Santana's neck and ear. She noticed her wife's eyes darken and her mouth drop open slightly. She smirked as she ran her fingers up Santana's thigh and continued singing.__

_J'ai mis mon coeur fragile dans tes mains si douces,  
>un jour au mois de mai on s'est aimé<br>au champs de blé, je t'aime, oh je t'aime ...  
>L'amour était si belle si sensuelle,<br>je sens encore ton souffle dans mon cou et sur mes lèvres ...  
>L'amour me fait trembler ..., oh je t'aime ...<br>mmm je t'aime, mmm je t'aime, mmm je t'aime, mmm je t'aime..._

They heard someone clear their throat and Adriana brought her hand back from Santana's thigh slowly; dragging her nails lightly across her skin and causing the Latina to tremble slightly. "Hey Quinn, Rachel." She said innocently as the pair sat down.

"I'm sorry; are we interrupting?" Quinn asked with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. Santana still couldn't seem to form words and was just staring at Adriana. The brunette dancer let a slow smile spread across her face as she continued to look at her menu. Quinn laughed when Santana still didn't speak. "What did you do to her?"

"Who me?" Adriana asked with a devious smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Finally Santana let out a loud breath and turned back to her menu. She still didn't even acknowledge their friends. Quinn laughed again when she noticed the guy at the table behind them was staring at Adriana with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Looks like she's not the only one you broke." Rachel said when she saw what her girlfriend was laughing at. Adriana turned around curiously and saw the guy staring. Santana looked at her wife and then behind her at the guy. Both of the girls winked seductively at him and the whole table laughed when he got up and ran toward the bathroom. After they all ordered the girls started to talk about Beth and Reed and then about the upcoming Sectionals competition. Adriana's voice trailed off when she felt a hand sneaking up her thigh under the table. "Uh, I think… we… you…" She stuttered as the hand went higher and she gasped slightly.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked inquiringly. Adriana nodded quickly and looked over at Santana who was nonchalantly moving her food around her plate with her other hand. The Latina couldn't help but smile when she noticed the other girl looking. Quinn narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two. She raised an eyebrow once more when she saw Adriana's eyes flutter and close for a second. "What were you going to say?" Rachel continued with a small smile of her own.

"I don't know." Adriana replied with a husky voice that sent shivers down Santana's spine. Santana leaned close and whispered into her wife's ear.

"Payback's a bitch, mi amor." She said before pulling Adriana's ear lobe between her teeth for a second. The green eyed girl shuttered and her eyes dropped closed again. Suddenly Santana pulled back completely and left Adriana breathing heavy. The girl opened her eyes and saw Rachel's eyebrows rose up to her hairline and Quinn smirking. "I'll be right back." The Latina said as she stood from her seat and headed toward the bathrooms; swaying her hips a bit more than usual. Adriana's breath caught in her throat when her wife turned around and winked at her.

"Wow, is this how all of your dates go?" Quinn chuckled when Adriana's eyes finally focused on her.

"Pretty much." She replied as she reached for her water. She suddenly reached for her purse and pulled out some cash; placing it on the table. "This is for when the check comes." She said as she watched behind the girls. They looked around curiously and saw Santana walking backwards out the front door. "Later." Adriana said as she jumped up to follow her wife out the door.

As Adriana drove home, Santana ran her fingers along her thighs and kissed her neck. Once they pulled into the driveway they both ran for the front door of the house. Santana was the first one in and Adriana slammed the door behind them. The Latina crashed her lips into her wife's and Adriana's back slammed into the door. Holly heard the noise and came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Her eyebrows rose up when she saw the pair; still kissing and Santana's hands were already starting to move under Adriana's shirt. Finally they pulled away from the door and stumbled blindly toward the stairs; never breaking their kiss. They almost fell a few times on their way upstairs and Holly heard a few small moans. Then she heard another door slam upstairs and a much louder moan before grabbing her keys and taking that as her cue to leave for a while.

"I wouldn't go in there yet." Holly said as she caught Quinn at the front door. Quinn looked inquisitively at the older blonde. "I even left for a couple hours when they got home, but they aren't finished still." Quinn's eyebrows rose up at the news. Their double date had been three hours ago. "I mean you could go in if you want, but they are being kind of loud today. I could hear them in the basement." Almost as if to prove her point they heard Santana practically scream Adriana's name. After that it became completely silent. They jumped in surprise when the front door opened and Adriana walked out onto the porch.

"Oh, hey." She said with a slight blush as she made her way to sit on the railing. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and she was wearing running shorts and a sports bra. Quinn couldn't help it when her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Adriana's flat stomach and abs. She also noticed several hickeys and bite marks marring her skin. Adriana quirked an eyebrow at her blonde friend and lit a cigarette.

"Damn." Holly chuckled. "You look like you were mauled by some kind of animal." Adriana laughed and nodded as she took a long drag from her cigarette. She leaned back against one of the pillars on the porch and blew the smoke out slowly. "Where's Santana?"

"Sleeping." Adriana's voice was slightly raspy and she looked like she was ready for sleep too. "How did the rest of our date go Q?" She asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"It was good; I brought you you're change. You left us like three hundred dollars." Quinn chuckled.

"I wasn't really paying attention." Adriana laughed. "Although I think the waitresses there are used to getting a very large tip from us." She added. "It happens every time we go on a date."

"You don't usually come home quite like that." Holly said as she sat down next to Adriana. "I thought you two were going to fall down the stairs and die."

"You saw that?" Adriana blushed slightly and Holly nodded.

"What happened to your back?" Quinn asked when she noticed a large bruise forming when Adriana shifted.

"That's probably from the front door. That did look pretty painful when you slammed into it." Holly said with a smirk and Adriana laughed.

"I didn't notice." She replied with a shrug. The green eyed girl finished her second cigarette before the front door opened again to reveal a groggy Santana. The Latina didn't even seem to notice Holly and Quinn sitting there. She stepped forward and took a cigarette out of the pack and let Adriana light it. "She awakens." Adriana smirked at her wife and pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"How long was I out?"

"Only like 15 minutes." Adriana replied as she pulled her wife to stand between her legs so she could hug her close. She buried her face into the darker girl's neck closed her eyes.

"We need to change the sheets." Santana mumbled after she flicked her cigarette away to wrap her arms around Adriana. The taller girl nodded tiredly and pulled her head back to place another kiss on Santana's lips. Holly and Quinn had gone inside to give the girls privacy. "Want to take a shower with me?" Adriana nodded again with a smile and let herself be led into the house. Santana was walking backwards through the door and pulling Adriana along. Holly and Quinn both watched with raised eyebrows as Adriana was once again slammed into the door when it closed. She moaned as her back made contact and Santana's leg moved up between her own.

"We need a hose." Quinn said and Santana pulled away from Adriana finally. She looked over at the two blondes with a raised eyebrow.

"When did you get home?" The other three girls laughed.

"Apparently Holly was home when we got home." Adriana answered. "I think Quinn just got here recently though." She looked over at the blondes and Quinn nodded. Santana didn't stop to hear anymore as she dragged her wife to the stairs.

"Well see you later." She said as the girls ran up the stairs. The shower started soon after and the two blondes decided to watch a movie with the volume up high.

_The song is Je t'aime, by Jazzamor_


	41. Chapter 41

_Sorry for the long wait… I had a lot going on… I still don't own Glee. This chapter kind of goes all over the place so, sorry for that lol but I'm kind of scatter brained lately… well more so than usual anyway… I tried to make this one longer to make up for the fact I was gone so long_

**Chapter 41**

Adriana leaned back into Santana's arms as they sat on the bleachers. They had been busy with everyone else lately so they decided to eat lunch there; just the two of them. "I can't believe school is almost over. All we have left is Nationals for Glee and Cheerios and of course prom." Santana said as she held Adriana closer.

"And finals." Adriana added with a smile. "I know you keep trying to forget about that part, but it is important if you want to graduate."

"I know, I know." The Latina said as she rolled her eyes. "You and Rachel have been going crazy with the studying thing. Just think though, a few more months and then we are out of here."

"Yeah, wherever we end up going." Adriana chuckled; neither of the girls had decided where to go for college. Rachel and Kurt already knew they wanted to go to New York City and Mike knew he wanted to go to school for dance.

"We don't have to figure it out yet." Santana reassured her wife. They sighed when the alarm on Santana's phone went off, signaling they had to go back inside for class. "Can't we just skip the rest of the day?"

"Nope." Adriana replied with a smirk. "Come on, if you're good I'll reward you later."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to class." Santana said as she dragged Adriana to her feet. Adriana laughed as they made their way back inside.

"There you two are. I looked for you in the dance studio, but you weren't there or at lunch." Quinn said as she came up behind the pair as they were getting things from Adriana's locker.

"We decided to eat lunch outside." Santana replied as she hugged her wife from behind.

"I'm surprised you weren't in the library with Rach." Quinn said with a chuckle. "That's where she wanted me to be, but there's only so much studying I can handle before my brain is fried."

"It took me all morning to talk this one into having lunch with me instead of being in the library." The Latina laughed as she let go of her wife so they could all walk to class.

After school Adriana, Brittany and Rachel took up residence in the kitchen to study. Adriana and Rachel were helping Brittany so she could graduate with the rest of them. Quinn and Santana stayed for an hour before finally deciding to escape; they went over to Puck's house to play video games and hide out for the evening. Holly ordered the girls food but it was so far untouched. "You guys should eat something." Holly said as she looked worriedly at Adriana. Everyone still noticed the girl didn't eat much.

"I will in a few minutes." She said dismissively as she flipped a page in her book. Rachel looked up at her with a concerned expression. Quinn had told her about her eating disorder. They confronted her about it and Santana was making sure she was eating everyday. The problem was Santana and Quinn were the only ones who could get her to eat. The shorter brunette pulled out her phone and texted her girlfriend quickly. _How are the video games? –Rachel_

_Actually we're kind of bored over here. –Q_

_I think you should both come home; it looks like we are going to have trouble getting Adriana to eat and you guys are the only ones that can get her to. –Rachel_

_On our way. –Q. _Rachel smiled at her phone and looked up when Adriana's phone signaled she had a message. She sighed as she read it and rolled her eyes before getting up from the table and leaving the room. Holly followed her out to the front porch and watched her light up a slim black cigar. "Santana has you smoking those now?" Holly asked amusedly.

"They're actually not bad." The dancer replied as she let out a breath of smoke.

"So what are we doing out here? I thought breaks weren't allowed?" The older woman asked with a smirk and Adriana chuckled.

"Santana texted me; she's on her way home."

"So you wanted to wait for her out here."

"Yeah, I really miss her lately. Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schuester are keeping us pretty busy with Nationals; and then of course all this studying for finals and taking care of Reed… We haven't been getting much time to ourselves lately."

"Tell me about it." Santana said as she came up behind Adriana and wrapped her arms around her. "Te amo." She said as she kissed her wife's neck gently.

"I love you too." Adriana replied tiredly. "I think I'm done studying for tonight." She handed Santana the lit cigar and pulled herself up to sit on the railing.

"Good, then we can have some dinner." Adriana groaned at her wife and leaned back against a post. "You have to eat something, mi amor."

"I know…" She replied as she let herself be pulled inside by her wife. She smiled when she saw Reed sitting in his highchair already covered in food. As soon as she sat down Quinn set a plate full in front of her. "Thanks Quinn…" She replied and picked up her fork. The group started talking about Nationals for both Cheerios and New Directions.

Adriana groaned as she fumbled around in the dark to shut off the alarm. "Shut it off!" Santana grumbled from her side of the bed. Once she finally shut it off she cuddled back into Santana and sighed.

"We have to get up." Santana sighed angrily and Adriana couldn't help but smile. "I feel the same way, but you know Coach will kill us if we are late for practice. Both girls dragged themselves out of bed and tried to get ready as quickly as possible. Luckily they didn't have to drop Reed off because Holly was going to later on. On their way down the stairs they ran into Quinn, who just grunted in greeting. The three went straight to the car and all tried to get in the backseat. Adriana furrowed her eyebrows and then sighed as she made her way to the driver's seat while Santana crawled into the backseat to lie down. Quinn sat next to the brunette dancer in the front. It didn't take them long to get to Brittany's house and watched the blonde skip energetically toward the car. She opened the door and practically jumped on Santana who had fallen back to sleep. Adriana laughed as her wife jumped in surprise and tried to listen to Brittany talk. They stopped and got some strong coffees from the Lima Bean on the way and by the time they got to the school, Adriana was finally fully awake.

Sue started them on running laps as soon as they got there and yelled into her bullhorn when they weren't going fast enough. Adriana took a deep breath and concentrated herself on the running and tried to block everything else out. After their warm-ups, they had to go through their routine over and over for three hours. Even Brittany was tired after practice was over. Some of the Cheerios went home to get some extra sleep before their first class, but Adriana, Santana, Quinn and Brittany stayed at the school. Adriana shivered as she dropped herself down into a tub of ice while the other girls soaked in hot water.

Santana leaned tiredly on her wife as their teacher droned on from the front of the room. Adriana kept catching herself dozing off and tried to keep taking notes. Quinn was weaving in her seat slightly in front of her and Adriana suspected she actually was sleeping. They were only in their third class and they weren't looking forward to the rest of the day. The teachers were being kind of lenient to the Cheerios because they knew Sue was being hard on them; three Cheerios had passed out already that day. Adriana sighed when she realized they had lunch next and Mr. Schuester wanted them to rehearse through it, even though a lot of the group tried to talk him out of it.

Adriana chuckled when the bell rang and Quinn almost fell over as she woke up. Santana jerked awake from her place on the dancer's shoulder and grimaced. "Hey baby, ready for Glee?" Adriana asked as she pulled her wife to her feet.

"No, can't we just skip it?"

"You can if you want, but I kind of have to be there."

"God, Schuester is going to have us all too tired to compete and we're going to lose." Quinn said as she stretched her sore muscles. They were wandering toward the dance studio at an extremely slow pace.

"There you four are." Mr. Schuester said as they filed into the room followed closely by Brittany. "You really shouldn't be late like that. We don't have much time left and you guys are the only ones who are consistently late. It's like you don't want to put in the effort that everyone else is." Adriana placed a hand on Santana's arm right away at their teacher's words, knowing she was about to go off.

"Sorry, Mr. Schuester." She said as she led her wife and friends further into the room.

"Good, I can guarantee that Vocal Adrenaline is already way more prepared than us…" Adriana stopped paying attention almost immediately and tried to stretch her stiff muscles. On the third time going over their number for Nationals, Adriana felt something in her ankle snap and dropped down to the ground painfully.

"Adriana!" Santana yelled as she dropped down next to her wife. "What is it?"

"Come on Adriana; get up so we can continue." Mr. Schuester said quickly and Santana practically growled at him. The dancer gingerly got to her feet and hissed slightly when she put weight down on her foot.

"You are overworking us Schuester!" Santana finally said angrily.

"You Cheerios seem to be the only ones who have a problem with it." He said as he crossed his arms. "Trying to destroy our chances at Nationals for Sue?"

"How dare you!" Quinn said angrily. "I think we've more than proven that we wouldn't do that. Sue even stopped the slushies on the entire Glee club. You seem to forget that we're doing double practices for the Cheerios on top of Glee rehearsals. There are other Cheerios passing out from exhaustion and we weren't that far behind them; then we come in here and do our best for you. You are running us ragged! Even Brittany is tired!" Quinn pointed over at Brittany who was sitting on Artie's lap and looked exhausted.

"You're making something I used to love into something I hate…" Brittany said with a frown. "Dancing used to be fun, but now it's just work and I'm tired." Artie rubbed soothing circles on his girlfriend's back and glared at their coach.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad." Finn said with a dopey smile. "I mean me, Puck, and Mike do football and this."

"Don't bring me into this." Puck said as he held up his hands in surrender. "The Cheerios work ten times harder than the football team and twenty times harder than Glee… I'm surprised they can even walk. They can barely stand." He pointed out. Adriana and Santana were leaning on each other, Brittany was still in Artie's lap and Quinn was weaving heavily. Rachel moved over and let Quinn lean on her, which made the blonde smile in thanks. "I think at his point all four of them need to go to the nurse." He stepped forward and ducked down under one of Adriana's arms while Kurt was on the other side and helped the girl from the room. Artie wheeled himself and Brittany after them, Mike helped Santana while Rachel and Tina helped Quinn. Mercedes followed them all quickly leaving Finn and Mr. Schuester alone.

"More Cheerios?" The nurse asked as the group came into her office. "I've been treating you girls all day." She said with a grimace as she moved around to get things for everyone. "Are there any injuries?"

"She seems to have hurt her ankle." Santana said as she sat next to her wife. The nurse came over quickly and started poking at Adriana's ankle. She pulled out an ice pack and set it gingerly on the injury.

"It's overworked." The nurse said softly. "Keep that ice pack on it for now and I'll get you something for the pain." The four Cheerios ended up with pain killers and forced to lie down. Adriana's ankle was wrapped tightly and elevated as she lay next to Santana on one of the beds. Quinn and Brittany were in beds on either side of the pair. It didn't take long for all four of them to fall asleep.

Adriana jerked awake and looked around with furrowed eyebrows. She felt disoriented and it took her a few minutes to remember why she was in the nurse's office. She looked around once more and found brown eyes looking back at her. "Hey baby, how long have we been asleep?"

"About an hour." Adriana's eyes widened and she sat up quickly.

"We're missing our next class. I was fine with missing lunch and Glee practice, but I can't skip classes." She stood up slowly; testing out her ankle and smiled when she could walk without any problems. Quinn groaned from the bed next to them.

"Why are you talking?" She mumbled; still half asleep.

"You can stay here if you want." Adriana said to her wife. "It's too close to finals for me to skip though."

"I'll come with you." Santana replied with a grimace which made Adriana laugh.

"Don't sound so excited babe."

"I'm coming too!" Brittany practically skipped up to them; the nap having given her the energy she needed to finish the day. Quinn scoffed from her spot on the bed.

"Now I have to go too; I don't want to stay here alone." She stood up slowly and tried her best to fix her hair. After all the girls look presentable they got passes and headed to their next classes.

The bell that signaled the end of their last class made Santana and Quinn both jerk awake. Rachel giggled slightly and smoothed out Quinn's hair. Santana leaned heavily on Adriana as they walked down the hallway to their lockers. The dancer kept an arm around her wife's waist so the Latina didn't need to put too much effort into walking. "Are you three going to Glee?" Rachel asked as she turned to the three Cheerios.

"I'm going, but I can't promise I will be doing much of anything while I'm there." Quinn replied and hugged her girlfriend to her. Brittany came up to them and hugged everyone tightly.

"Are you guys coming to Glee?" She asked excitedly. Santana looked to Adriana for their answer, and the brunette dancer nodded. The girls headed for Glee together and were slightly late once more.

"You girls are late again."

"Listen Schuester." Santana said angrily and Adriana just placed a hand on her arm to calm her.

"Let's get to work. I didn't want to tell you guys this, but if we don't place this year we are going to lose our funding."

"Isn't that the same deal as last year?" Puck questioned.

"Do you really think I would let that happen Mr. Schuester?" Adriana added. "I can make sure we have enough funding to keep going.

"That's no excuse for you to slack off…" Will said and everyone furrowed their eyebrows at the statement.

"With all due respect Mr. Schuester," Rachel began. "I don't think I've seen Adriana slack on anything in the time we've known her. She works as hard, if not harder, than everyone in this club."

"She's been killing herself for this club." Quinn said angrily. "She dances until her feet bleed and then she continues dancing. By the time we are home for the night her voice is hoarse and her feet look mutilated. She also puts in one hundred percent for the Cheerios and Sue has been running us ragged preparing for Nationals. We spent hours at Cheerios practice this morning, and we have to spend hours at another one after this."

"And she won't be going to sleep when we get home either." Santana continued. "She keeps us all up, along with Rachel, to study for our finals that are coming up."

"She's been helping me with all my schoolwork so that I can graduate with everyone else." Brittany added.

"She's been helping me prepare for my auditions for dance school." Mike put into the conversation.

"She spends a lot of time taking care of her son when she's home." Quinn said.

"Plus everything else she has to deal with…" Kurt said with a frown. "She's been helping me with emotional stuff to do with Kar…" He trailed off; unable to say the name. "She has her own therapy and still goes to mine with me." Mr. Schuester frowned at the students around him.

"She's been dealing with idiot jocks who want to 'straighten us out.'" Santana continued with a grimace. "Not to mention there are some very small minded people in this town. She also has multiple businesses that she owns and runs with help from a few other people. She also has other business she has to attend to that we won't talk about just yet."

"She still sometimes has problems with wanting to use drugs and is dealing with an eating disorder." Some of the club looked over at the dancer in shock. "Sorry, I didn't know there were people who didn't know." Brittany apologized quickly when she realized everyone's reaction.

"It's okay Britt." Adriana reassured her friend with a hug. "Can we just get to work?" She said as she turned to the group. "We can at least work on our vocals right?" She asked; locking eyes with Rachel.

"Of course, I vote we forgo the dancing for this meeting and work solely on our vocals." Rachel said quickly and everyone soon agreed except Mr. Schuester and Finn.

"We need to make sure we have the choreography down." Finn said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Finn, I believe you are the only one who doesn't have the choreography down. Perhaps you should work with Mr. Schuester on that while the rest of us work on our vocals."

"I am the director of this club and I say we are working on the dancing." Mr. Schuester said quickly. Adriana wrapped her arms around her wife's waist when she saw her ready to off on their teacher. The group got into their positions after a few minutes and worked on their dancing while Mr. Schuester walked around them, giving them criticism. He tried to keep them longer than their practice time, but the Cheerios had to get to their practice and the football players also had a practice. Since Finn couldn't stay either, Mr. Schuester didn't put up a fight.

The Cheerios limped out to the fields to start their practice. Adriana was massaging Santana's calf muscles when Sue Sylvester came out with her bullhorn. "Laps!" She yelled and the Cheerios all moved as best they could around the track. Once they were finished with their warm-ups they went through their routine a few times. At the end of practice, Sue made them run suicides. "You think this is hard!?" Sue yelled as they ran. "Try surviving in the desert with nothing but a toothpick and a goat's stomach; that's hard!"

"Eww." Adriana mumbled when she got a visual of what the Coach was talking about. Once the Coach dismissed them it was 7:30. Their practice had started at 5. Adriana dropped onto the ground and looked up at the sky as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked from the ground next to her.

"Yeah, but let's just sit here for a while before we go home."

"I don't think I could move right now anyway." Quinn said from a couple feet away. She was in the same position as Adriana and Brittany was trying to make her way back to the school.

"We need to get changed before they lock us out of the school." She reminded the other three who groaned at the realization. Adriana dragged herself to her feet and then helped her wife up. They both moved over to Quinn and helped her to her feet before going inside. They didn't bother changing, just taking their bags and leaving. Once in the parking lot they all tried to go for the backseat again. Adriana sighed and got into the driver's seat; Brittany sitting next to her while her wife and Quinn got in the back. After they dropped off Brittany they made their way home. The three girls sat in the car in the driveway and stared at the house.

"I really want to go inside, but it's just so far away." Quinn said from the backseat and the two brunettes nodded in agreement.

"I really need a bath. I want a shower but I don't think I could stand long enough. Are you going to join me?" Adriana asked as she looked back at her wife, who simply nodded tiredly. They were all startled when someone knocked on the window next to Adriana. She rolled down the window and smiled at her dad. "Hey dad."

"Hello Adriana, girls." He greeted and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there a reason you are sitting out here in the car?"

"The house is too far away." Adriana replied tiredly.

"Thank god it's Friday and we don't have any practice tomorrow." Quinn said absently and the other girls nodded once more.

"Or Glee rehearsal." Santana added. Conner opened the car door and picked Adriana up to bring her inside.

"I'll come back for you two." He said before carrying Adriana inside. He came back out and picked up Quinn next; dropping her off in her bedroom like he did with Adriana. By the time he got back out to the car, Santana was asleep in the backseat. He picked her up carefully and brought her into her bedroom. Adriana was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. You girls need to take it easy tonight. Get some rest, take a hot bath, and eat a nice dinner…" Adriana nodded and hugged her dad before he left.

"Santana…" The Latina barely responded. "I'm going to take off your Cheerios uniform and you can get under the covers to sleep." Santana mumbled incoherently but lifted her hips up so Adriana could get her skirt off. Once both of them were out of their uniforms, Adriana pulled the covers over them and quickly fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Everyone was happy for it to finally be Saturday. Adriana, Santana, and Quinn didn't wake up until almost noon after getting home from their Cheerios practice the night before. Adriana was the first of the three to wake up. She pulled out her books and spread them across the table to study while she fed Reed his lunch. "You should eat something." Conner said as he watched his daughter worriedly.

"I will." The girl replied with a small smile. Quinn came into the room next and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Adriana.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long; only about an hour."

"We should use today to relax; no studying."

"You can relax all you want but I planned on studying a lot today." She took a large gulp of coffee and went back to her books. "Plus I'm helping Brittany study in a little while and then meeting Mike to get him ready for his auditions. Finn also asked me to help him today on the choreography for Nationals because he can't seem to get it." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend.

"I don't think you should be doing all that. What about your ankle?"

"It's fine now." Conner looked at the girls curiously.

"What happened to your ankle?"

"Yesterday at Glee's lunch practice she fell on the floor. The nurse said her ankle was overworked." Santana replied from the doorway. "I don't think you should be doing all that either. I mean at least not the dancing. Maybe Brittany can help Mike with dancing and he can help her study today." The Latina added. "Who knows maybe they will both help Finn instead of you." Adriana sighed. "You know you want to spend the day with Reed… I know you've been missing him." The green eyed girl smiled softly at her son and nodded.

"What do you think Reed?" She asked as she pulled him to sit on the table in front of her. "Do you want to spend the day with Mama?"

"Mama!" The boy said excitedly. "Mami!" He pointed to Santana and Adriana nodded with a chuckle.

"Yes and Mami too." Reed bounced happily and looked behind him at Quinn.

"An Kin!" He reached for her and giggled when she picked him up. "Play?" His little green eyes brightened when Quinn agreed. "Mama play!" He called as he ran into the living room. The girls all chuckled and followed him into the next room. Santana sat down on the couch while Adriana sat on the floor with her back against her wife's legs. Quinn sat on the floor next to Adriana and leaned on her slightly. Conner sat on one of the armchairs and watched his daughter carefully. He worried about her. Santana was texting Brittany and Mike to let them know about the change of plans and laughed when she got their responses. Adriana tilted her head back to look into brown eyes.

"Brittany and Mike want to know if they can join in on our relaxation day with us."

"Of course. Did you text Finn?" Adriana asked and Santana shook her head.

"I don't even have his number." The dancer sighed and pulled out her phone to text the Quarterback. It didn't take long for him to reply and Adriana sighed at the response. "What's wrong?"

"He's angry."

"What? Give me your phone."

"No way." Adriana held the phone away from her wife. "I don't need you to 'go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass.'"

"Ass." Reed repeated and Adriana just closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Santana burst out laughing while Quinn and Conner both smirked. They were soon joined by Brittany, who let herself in and bounced happily into the room. "An Bit!" Rachel was next and she looked around at everyone who was still chuckling slightly.

"What's going on?" The diva asked.

"An Wae! Ass!" Reed said again and Santana, Brittany and Quinn started laughing harder. Rachel's eyes widened and she put her hands on her hips; glaring at Santana and Quinn.

"Woah there munchkin!" Santana held up her hands in surrender. "Don't look at us that one was all Adriana."

After a while Mike and Tina showed up. "I hope you don't mind I came along?" Tina asked timidly and Adriana smiled.

"It's great that you're here Tina." She replied and Reed walked toward the pair.

"Unca Mike!" The little boy squealed gleefully as Mike picked him up and spun him around. "An Tina!" He said as he reached for the girl from Mike's arms. She took him with a soft smile and hugged him. He squirmed finally to get down and grabbed a car; bringing it back to Mike. "Unca Mike play?" He asked as he handed him the car.

"Yeah, let's play!" Mike said happily and dropped down to the floor.

"So I'm assuming you three just got up recently?" Tina asked as she looked at Adriana, Quinn and Santana, who all nodded. They were all still in their pajamas. "Did you guys eat lunch yet?"

"Not yet." Santana answered. "And I am starving."

"We should all go to Breadstix." Santana was walking toward the stairs before the sentence even left Tina's mouth. Tina watched her go curiously and Adriana rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she's going to get in the shower and get dressed." The dancer said with a smirk. "Which is my cue to leave." She said as she jumped up and followed her wife. Quinn chuckled and stood up.

"I guess I'll go get in the shower too and get dressed."

"Separately from them I hope." Rachel said with a smirk and Quinn laughed.

"Probably…" Quinn said with a wink and walked slowly and painfully up the stairs.

About an hour later Santana and Adriana joined everyone else in the living room. "Took you guys long enough." Quinn said with a smirk. Santana rolled her eyes and linked her fingers with her wife. "Are you guys ready to go to Breadstix?"

"Santana is always ready to go to Breadstix." Adriana replied with a smile as she leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. Quinn buckled Reed in the backseat with her as Adriana and Santana got in the front seat; Santana taking over driving. Brittany and Rachel each had their own cars while Mike and Tina drove in his car.

Once at Breadstix the group got a table together and ordered quickly. Rachel, Quinn, Mike and Tina were squeezed into one booth while Santana, Brittany, and Adriana were on the other side. Reed was sat at the end of the table in a highchair and playing with his favorite car on the table. After a while, Finn came up to their table.

"So this is what you were doing instead of helping me with the choreography for Nationals?"

"Yes Finn, I'm spending the day with my family."

"They aren't your family. Your family is dead." Adriana felt her heart clench at his words.

"Finn!" Rachel said angrily as she held Quinn's hand to stop her from going after him. "That is incredibly cruel of you to say."

"And completely wrong." Adriana said quietly. "My father is alive and these people are my family. Santana is my wife, Reed is my son and Quinn is like a sister to me. Mike, Tina and Brittany are my friends." Her voice wavered slightly as memories of her mother flooded her mind. Santana wrapped an arm around her waist protectively and glared at Finn.

"Why don't you leave us alone Frankenteen."

"I just think it's really selfish that you are helping everyone else and can't be bothered to help me." Finn continued while glaring at the brunette dancer.

"You aren't the only one I cancelled with today Finn. I was supposed to be helping Brittany and Mike also but they understand that I need a day off. I even told you in the text I sent that I was rescheduling with you. I planned on helping you still; just not today."

"But now she won't be helping you." Santana said angrily and Adriana quirked an eyebrow at her wife. "What?"

"Was that necessary? I can speak for myself you know." Santana looked apologetic and Adriana smirked. "I won't be helping you." She said and Santana grinned. "Mr. Schuester can help you or something."

"Selfish bitch." Finn said before turning on his heel and storming off. Santana was about to get up and lunge at him but Adriana threw her legs over the other girl's lap.

"Don't bother mon ange." Rachel was holding onto Quinn's hand tightly to keep her from chasing the Quarterback.

"Bitch." Reed said and Adriana smacked herself on the forehead while Santana, Brittany, Quinn and even Rachel laughed.

"That's right little man." Santana said quickly and Adriana glared at her. "Finn is a bitch."

"Yeah, Finn bitch." Their food was delivered just as he said the word bitch and the waitress looked at the group disapprovingly. She glanced down at Adriana's legs in Santana's lap and her scowl grew. Adriana noticed and slowly moved her legs back under the table. After the waitress left she stared down at her plate of food.

"Adriana?" Rachel asked when she noticed the girl's expression. "Are you alright?" Adriana was lost in thoughts about Finn, the waitress and even her mother.

"Adriana?" Santana whispered in her ear and finally the dancer looked up and into her wife's brown eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah." She forced a smile onto her face and turned back to her plate to start eating. Santana and Quinn shared a look before starting to eat their own food.

"Hey Adriana?" Quinn said after they were finished eating. Adriana looked up to see what her best friend wanted. "I know you were going to spend the day with Reed, but do you think I could take him just for a couple hours? Rach and I were going to visit Shelby and I thought maybe he would like to visit with Beth."

"Bef!" Reed clapped excitedly. Adriana smiled at her son's excitement and nodded.

"Alright, that would be fine."

"Mike, Tina and I are going to work on Mike's audition and they are going to help me study." Brittany added and Santana smirked at her wife.

"Holly said she won't be home until tonight." She said as she ran her fingers up Adriana's thigh lightly.

"Oh here we go." Quinn said with a laugh. "I give them about…" Before she could give a time limit for her friends to leave Adriana was shoving some money on the table. "Wait!" The blonde said quickly. "I need Reed's car seat!"

"Hurry up blondie." Santana practically growled as she followed Adriana outside.

"Are they always like that?" Mike asked and watched as Brittany and Rachel both nodded. Suddenly Adriana jogged back over to the table and kissed Reed on the head.

"Reed you be good for Aunt Quinn and Aunt Rachel okay? Have fun with Shelby and Beth."

"Bee! Bef!" The boy said happily and reached for Rachel. Quinn was smirking when she came back inside.

"Your wife is getting impatient." She said and Adriana rolled her eyes before leaving them all again.

Adriana sighed contentedly as she lay next to her wife in bed. They were both naked and tangled in the sheets. Santana was running her fingers lightly over Adriana's abs. It had been over two hours since they left Breadstix. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too mon ange." Adriana replied as she linked their fingers over her stomach. She moaned slightly when her wife kissed her neck gently. She suddenly got up and started getting dressed and Santana followed. They heard car doors outside and knew that Quinn and Reed must be home.

"Baby, I know you're tired. Why don't you take a nap and I'll go take care of Reed for a little while." Santana said when she noticed her wife stumbling slightly.

"Will you sing to me before you go?" Santana nodded and waited for her wife to be back in bed. She sat with her back against the headboard and let Adriana put her head in her lap. The Latina sang and ran her fingers through soft hair.

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain_

_That promises forever young_

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be_

_With no one to share_

_With no one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, you, you_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

_So nothing in this whole wide world_

_Don't mean a thing_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

Santana slowly slid out of the bed and laid Adriana's head on a pillow. She closed the door softly behind her and headed down the stairs. Quinn was sitting in the living room with a yawning Reed. "Mami!" The boy said as he got up and stumbled toward the Latina.

"Hey mijo, did you have fun?" The boy nodded and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Where's Adriana?"

"I told her to take a nap. It looks like someone else is ready for a nap too. Are you tired little man?"

"Yeah, tired." Reed replied and yawned once more.

"Well then let's get you to bed for a nap." The boy didn't complain and was soon sleeping in his crib with his stuffed duck from Aunt Brittany. Santana walked back down the stairs quietly and dropped down next to Quinn on the couch.

"How is Adriana?" Quinn asked.

"She's okay. I can tell she was upset about that stupid waitress and about what Finn said. She's been thinking about her mom a lot lately already and she really didn't need the reminder." Quinn nodded and hugged her friend who looked close to tears. "I just wish there was more I could do to help her feel better. I know it takes time to work through all this stuff though."

"You're doing a great job of taking care of her. Who would have ever thought badass Santana Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent would be such a good wife." Santana laughed and punched the other girl on the shoulder.

"Yeah well, who would have ever though HBIC Quinn Fabray would be with the diva Rachel Berry?"

"Touché." Quinn said with a laugh.

"How are things with Berry anyway?"

"It's amazing S." Quinn said and then blushed slightly.

"I'm really happy for you Q." The girls hugged once more before Santana stood up. "Alright, enough of this mushy crap." Quinn laughed and stood as well.

"I think I'm going to take a nap too." Santana sighed at her friend's words.

"I guess I might as well take a nap too then. I don't want to sit down here all by myself." The two headed up the stairs and to their separate bedrooms. Santana slid into bed behind Adriana and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I thought you were taking care of Reed?" Adriana mumbled half asleep.

"He's asleep in his crib and Quinn is taking a nap to so I decided to join you." Adriana smiled slightly and shifted so she was pressed tightly against her wife.

"I'm glad." The dancer mumbled as she drifted off to sleep once more. Santana watched her wife sleep for a while before dozing off herself.

Adriana was the first awake and walked into her son's room to see him playing with his stuffed duck. "Did you have a nice nap little man?" He looked up and nodded at his mother. She walked over and scooped him up before heading downstairs. The boy cuddled into his mother as she sat on the couch and watched cartoons. Adriana pulled out one of her school books and started reading.

"I thought we decided there would be no studying?" Quinn asked as she sat on the other end of the couch.

"You decided…" Adriana replied without even looking up. Quinn scoffed and grabbed the book from the dancer. "Hey!"

"Just relax today."

"Quinn, I don't know how to relax anymore… I took a nap and went to Breadstix… isn't that enough?"

"No, it's a complete relaxation day." Adriana sighed and looked down at Reed who was engrossed in cartoons. It was quiet for a few minutes before Quinn decided to speak again. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." Adriana said as she turned to look at the cartoons. Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Liar." Adriana sighed and looked back over at her best friend.

"It's nothing to worry about Quinn."

"Well I am worried. Does it have anything to do with what happened at Breadstix with Finn and that waitress?"

"Finn bitch." Reed said absently and Quinn snickered while Adriana smirked.

"I miss my mom." Adriana finally said. "I've already been thinking about her a lot lately. I wish she was here to see Reed, and Nationals, and Conner. She would have loved getting to know Santana and you. I just want her to hold me again… you know?" Adriana's eyes filled with tears but they didn't fall. "Why do so many people disapprove of me?"

"Because they're idiots." Quinn replied quickly. "That waitress was just small minded and bitter." The blonde moved closer to Adriana and pulled her into a tight hug. Reed slid off the couch and moved over to his toys. Adriana cuddled into her friend and watched her son play.

"Thanks Quinn."

"You guys cuddling without me?" Santana said as she walked into the living room. Adriana scooted over so her wife could sit against the arm of the couch and leaned back against her while Quinn leaned on her. Reed looked over at the girls and moved toward them quickly.

"Cuddle!" He said as he climbed up and ended up curled up with Quinn. Holly came into the house about a half an hour later to find them all in the same position.

"What's going on in here?" She asked with raised eyebrows. She still thinks something happened between Quinn and Adriana while Santana was with Brittany.

"It's a relaxation day." Quinn replied and snuggled further into Adriana.

"What do you guys want for dinner? I was about to order something."

"Pizza." Santana mumbled and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Pizza!" Reed said happily and wiggled around in a sort of dance that made everyone chuckle.

Adriana spent Sunday making sure everyone was caught up on their school work. After that Adriana, Santana and Reed went to the park. Reed squealed in delight as Santana pushed him on the swing. Adriana was stretching her limbs and watching the pair at the swings. "Hey Adriana…" She turned to see Finn standing near her.

"Hello Finn…"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have said what I did and I was hoping that you could help me with the choreography today. This is our last competition and I want to make sure we don't lose because of me." Adriana sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I can help for a little while."

"Thanks!" He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Breathing is becoming an issue." She choked out and he put her down quickly.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"What are you doing here Frankenteen?" Santana asked as she came up to the pair with Reed.

"Fwankenteen." Reed said happily. "Finn bitch." Adriana sighed and Santana laughed. Finn furrowed his eyebrows.

"I blame that one on you Finn. You called me a selfish bitch and of course Reed picked it up." Finn gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm going to help Finn with the choreography for a little while today."

"What?" Santana asked as she glared at the tall boy. "After what he said to you?"

"He made a good point. We don't want to lose Santana. Besides, I haven't danced at all this weekend and I kind of want to…"

"Whatever you say…" Santana said and brought Reed over to the monkey bars.

"Alright Finn, let's get started…"

Adriana and Finn spent the next two hours going through the choreography with Finn improving only slightly. "You're doing a bit better." Adriana encouraged. "I'm sure we'll be working on it more tomorrow in Glee." Finn nodded and thanked her before walking away. Santana and Reed came up to her as soon as he left.

"Mama dance pwetty." Reed said with a grin as he walked up to his mother. She scooped him up and ticked his stomach. He giggled and squirmed until she stopped. Adriana kissed her wife on the neck on her way by and started walking home. It didn't take long for Santana to catch up to them. When they arrived home Quinn was sitting in the living room watching a movie. "An Kin!" He got down and ran up to her; climbing onto the couch to stand next to her. "Mami swing me!"

"She did?!" Quinn asked with faked enthusiasm. Reed grinned and nodded.

"Me big boy climb."

"That's amazing!" Quinn said and Reed giggled. Adriana headed up the stairs to take a shower and Santana started cooking dinner in the kitchen. It didn't take long for the three adults and Reed to be sitting around the dining room table and eating dinner. After dinner Reed got a bath and Santana sang him to sleep. The girls decided to go to bed kind of early because of their very early morning Cheerio practice the next day.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Santana groaned when the alarm went off signaling it was time to wake up. She buried her head under her pillow while Adriana fumbled around with the blaring alarm; finally just reaching the cord and pulling it from the wall. The two both tumbled onto the floor when they tried to get out of bed and it took a few minutes for them to get their uniforms on. By the time they picked up Brittany they were feeling more awake and the coffees they had on the way to school helped a lot. "I feel like I'm living on sugar and caffeine right now." Quinn said as she got out of the car and stretched. The other girls nodded and followed her to the Cheerios locker room and then outside to practice.

"Laps!" Sue called into her bullhorn as soon as most of the Cheerios arrived. "You're all looking sloppy! I shouldn't have given you a weekend off this close to Nationals! Nationals are on Wednesday!" By the time they were finished with their laps, the girls were breathing heavily. Adriana held her chest as her heartbeat attempted to go back to normal. They spent three hours going over their routine and dragged themselves into the locker room. Adriana lowered herself into a tub of ice while her friends got into hot water.

"It's too bad a masseuse isn't in the funding for Cheerios…" Quinn joked.

"I think after Nationals I'm going to buy us all a spa trip… all the Cheerios." Adriana said after a moment.

"That would be amazing!" A Cheerio called from another section of the locker room and a few others agreed.

"Then it's settled." Adriana replied. "Cheerios Spa Trip the weekend after Nationals. Plus then us Glee clubbers will be ready for Nationals next week." She added to her friends, who nodded in agreement.

During the classes leading up to lunch, the four Cheerios didn't even attempt to pay attention. Even Adriana was falling asleep in most of her classes. Again the teachers were lenient to the Cheerios. By the time lunch came around they made their way to the choir room. "I wonder if Schuester realizes that having a glee meeting all through lunch doesn't leave time for any of us to actually eat lunch." Quinn said as they all waited for their director. When he finally came in he was wiping his mouth with a napkin, which angered a few of the club members.

"Good no one was late." He said as he clapped his hands.

"Except you…" Santana murmured and Adriana nudged her playfully. Mr. Schuester talked at the front of the choir room and it seemed not many people were actually paying attention.

"You know because we are here for lunch meetings none of us are getting to eat lunch…" Quinn interrupted; obviously wanting to say it for a while.

"You all agreed to meet here during lunch period…" Mr. Schue argued and Santana scoffed.

"Not all of us. Finn, Rachel, and Adriana are the only ones who are actually here because they want to be. The rest of us would like to be eating lunch. Rachel is just too driven to want that; Adriana doesn't care about eating lunch and Finn is just an idiot."

"That's enough Santana."

"Actually she's right." Quinn agreed and Rachel nodded.

"It's true Mr. Schue." The small diva said quickly. "I agreed to this because it will help me achieve my dreams."

"And I really don't care about eating lunch." Adriana said as she raised her hand slightly.

"I'm not an idiot!" Finn added and the rest of the club laughed.

"Nationals are in one week everybody!" Mr. Schuester said angrily. "We can't give up now!"

"Okay keeping our bodies healthy by giving it the fuel it needs by eating food is not giving up." Everyone looked surprised at Brittany. "What? It's true. We need the food to keep our energy up and our brains all focused." Everyone shifted their focus to Mr. Schuester who looked shocked.

"Yeah Mr. Schue…" Tina said with a smile.

"Plus if we dance too much then our feet might fall off and I don't want to be feetless." Brittany added. "I like my feet."

"You're feet won't literally fall off Brittany." Mr. Schuester commented.

"Have you seen Adriana's feet? They look like they are going to fall off…" Everyone looked to Adriana who sighed. "Show them Adriana." Adriana rolled her eyes as everyone kept staring. She slipped off her shoes and fuzzy socks to reveal her battered feet. Most people winced at sight. Santana, Puck, Quinn and Brittany looked like they might cry.

"I'm going to lunch." Puck said as he stood up. "Who's with me?" Most of the club stood up except the Cheerios, Finn and Rachel. Puck looked at them curiously. Quinn finally stood up slowly and winced at the pain in her legs. Rachel quickly put an arm around her waist and steadied her. The blonde smiled at her girlfriend in thanks before they headed for the door. Mike, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes followed quickly. Brittany sat on Artie's lap and they wheeled after the others. Santana helped her wife put her socks and shoes back on before standing to follow. Adriana stood up and squeaked when Puck threw her over his shoulder.

"Puck!" She laughed. "You're going to make me flash the entire school." He let her down and got her on his back for a piggy back ride.

"I don't want you walking with those feet." Adriana rolled her eyes but ended up resting her head on his shoulder as he walked. They caught up to the group quickly and they all smiled at the pair.

Tuesday was hell for the Cheerios. They only had a morning practice and had to work twice as hard to make up for the lack of afternoon practice. Somehow Sue Sylvester got them all out of classes for the entire day. At lunch, Quinn sat at the Glee table with Rachel and the rest of Glee club (minus Finn). Santana and Adriana sat outside on the bleachers for lunch and talked about their future. The Cheerios were at least a little rested before the Glee meeting that afternoon, but were still impossibly sore. Mr. Schuester made their meeting a few hours longer than usual because the Cheerios didn't have practice and neither did the football team. "Mr. Schuester," Quinn interrupted the practice at about 8 o'clock.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Us Cheerios have to get up at 3am to get on a plane for Nationals…"

"So you want to give up on Glee for the Cheerios? Is that it?"

"We aren't giving up on Glee. We're all really tired and have to get up super early… why is this such an issue with you?" Quinn asked angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!" Everyone raised their eyebrows amusedly at their teacher. "I will give you a detention to serve tomorrow and you won't even go to your pathetic Cheerleading competition."

"I would like to see you try… if you do that I will quit Glee and you won't be able to compete in your pathetic show choir competition!" Everyone looked between the two, waiting for someone to crack.

"Fine, if you Cheerios want to leave tonight you will have to come in for lunch practices starting Thursday and practice."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana blurted out. "You're crazier than Coach Sylvester!"

"What happened to you Mr. Schuester?" Adriana added in a softer tone. "Did your cheese finally slip off your cracker? Maybe this job is too much for you to handle. When I first joined Glee club you were really cool and supportive. Hell, I used your name for my son's middle name to honor such a good influence on my life. Now I wish I could change it; I might change it."

"Mr. Schuester has cheese and crackers?" Brittany whispered to Artie as she sat on his lap.

"It's just an expression Britt. I'll explain it later." Brittany nodded at her boyfriend and looked back at the conversation. "You're like a villain now Mr. Schue." Brittany added.

"Yeah, like you switched over to the dark side…" Santana added which made Adriana smirk. "So us Cheerios be leaving now and we ain't gonna be's comin' to no lunch practices." Again most of the club left as the four Cheerios did.

_Alright, so next chapter will be Cheerio's Nationals Competition and there will be maybe 10 chapters or less after that (probably less). I hope y'all are enjoying it and let me know if you are (or if you aren't) Thanks for reading! Loves to you all!_


	44. Chapter 44

_I still don't own Glee… obviously!_

**Chapter 44**

Santana growled when the alarm went off at 3 o'clock in the morning. Adriana didn't even get a chance to reach for it before the angry Latina threw it across the room. "Very effective Santana…" Adriana said dryly with a smirk. Santana tried to lie back down to go to sleep but Adriana nudged her. "We have to get up Santana." Her wife just scoffed and tried to curl up under the blankets. Adriana sighed tiredly and pulled all the blankets off the bed. "Get up mon ange…" she said sweetly. "If you get up now we have time to shower together before we have to leave." Santana finally sat up slowly and stumbled toward the bathroom with her wife. After a too quick shower the girls headed down to the kitchen.

"Good morning girls." Conner said from the stove as he cooked them a quick breakfast. Quinn was sitting at the table waiting.

"Morning dad." Adriana mumbled. "Thanks for being here."

"I'll always be here baby girl." He smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. He gave each girl a plate with eggs, bacon and toast and poured them all coffee.

"Rachel wishes us all luck." Quinn said as she read a text from her girlfriend. The girls ate their breakfast quickly and drank down their coffee before piling into Quinn's car and heading for Brittany's house. Brittany skipped up to the car and got into the passenger seat and Quinn drove to the school where their bus would be waiting. Once they got there they had to wait another fifteen minutes for some other Cheerios to arrive before they all got onto the bus and headed for the airport.

By the time all the Cheerios were on the airplane half of them were falling asleep. Adriana looked down at a head of blonde hair on one shoulder and black hair on her other. Santana and Quinn were sitting on either side of her and fell asleep with their heads resting on her shoulders. Brittany was sitting across from the three with a few other Cheerios. After a while Adriana finally fell asleep.

Adriana woke up to the feeling on someone rubbing her thigh. She smirked and opened her eyes to see Santana already looking into her eyes. "Morning." She said before leaning in to kiss her wife.

"Morning." Adriana said groggily.

"We're there." Quinn said from her other side. "Let's go." The blonde had slipped into her head Cheerio role now that they landed. Co-Captains Santana and Brittany walked behind her and made sure everyone else was moving. Adriana being the Assistant had to stand with Coach Sylvester and Becky. She checked off each Cheerio as they got onto the bus to go to the venue. Once everyone was accounted for and on the bus Adriana handed the clipboard off to Becky and joined them. Sue and Becky were the last on the bus. Becky sat in the seat in the front and Sue stood in the aisle to talk to the Cheerios.

The bus stopped and Sue, Becky and Adriana led the Cheerios to their dressing room. Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked behind the rest to make sure no one got lost. They were already wearing uniforms and had their hair up in the usual high pony, but they had their competition uniforms in their duffel bags. Sue and Becky left the Cheerios to get changed and went to check them all in. The girls changed quickly, fixed their hair (with a ridiculous amount of hairspray), and put Vaseline on their teeth to make them shine. "This is so gross." One of the Cheerios complained and a few made noises in agreement.

"You get used to it." Adriana said as she patted the girl on the shoulder. "At least it's only for competitions right?" Sue and Becky returned once the girls were finished getting ready to collect them.

"Acceptable." Sue said as she took in their appearance. They followed their Coach the same way they did into the place. They took up a few rows in the seating and were going to be last to compete. Most of the Cheerios were nervous as they watched the other teams perform. Adriana was bouncing her legs to the beat of the songs playing.

It was finally the Cheerio's turn and they quickly stood in formation on the white mats. They started their routine with their music blaring through the speakers. Adriana quickly lost herself in the music and the choreography. By the time they were done they all were smiling genuinely; they did good. They looked over to their Coach as they sat down and she just shrugged noncommittally; which made their smiles grow. That was Coach Sylvester's way of saying she found nothing really wrong with the performance.

"We are going to call up the top five teams to the mats." The announcer spoke into the microphone. "I need the Cheerios of Lima, Ohio." Everyone clapped as the Cheerios made their way onto the mats. Sue stood in front of them with Becky and Adriana flanking her. They looked like an army, all standing straight with their hands behind their backs. "The Bulldogs of Pittsburg, Pennsylvania." Everyone cheered once more as the Bulldogs made their way onto the mats. "The Wildcats of Burbank, California." Adriana clapped along with the other squads as the Wildcats came onto the mats. "The Royals of Stamford, Connecticut and the Peaches of Atlanta, Georgia!" The Cheerios were the most composed of the group, but they knew Sue would be angry if they weren't. "In fifth place…" the announcer paused dramatically. "The Bulldogs!" The other squads and the audience cheered happily as the Bulldog's coaches accepted the trophy. "In fourth place…" Adriana held her breath as she waited for the answer. "The Wildcats!" She let her breath out as the Coaches of the Wildcats went to collect the trophy. "In third place we have the Royals!" The remaining two squads were bouncing nervously as they awaited the rest of the results. "In second place…" Santana swore the announced paused for even longer this time. "The Royals which means our first place winners and National Champions are the McKinley Cheerios!" The girls cheered and Sue had Adriana and Becky follow her to get the trophy. They brought the largest trophy over to the other Cheerios who were cheering and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, before you all leave…" Sue said once the Cheerios were all gathered in the locker room back at their own school. "Your Assistant Coach, Adriana, has offered to fund a little field trip for all of the Cheerios." Some of the Cheerios bounced excitedly because they already knew while others looked curiously at the dancer. "I have permission slips for you all to have your parents or guardians sign. We are taking a weekend spa trip as a reward for winning Nationals." Adriana rolled her eyes slightly; she had planned on having the Cheerios go to a spa whether they won or not. Everyone cheered and thanked Adriana before they were let go with their permission slips. "Q, Lopez's…" The three looked up at their coach. "You can all sign for yourselves obviously, but do sign them." They nodded and finally made their way outside. Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Adriana piled into Quinn's car and started for Brittany's house.

"I got a text that says to meet Artie at your house." She said suddenly. Quinn shrugged and passed by the blonde dancer's house to theirs. When they pulled up they saw cars parked along the street and laughed. There was a banner hanging on the porch that said "Congratulations Cheerios!" The four got out of the car and were immediately swarmed. Rachel moved straight to Quinn and Artie to Brittany while the rest of the Glee club (minus Finn) stood around them. Holly, Conner, Coach Beiste, Burt and Carole Hummel and Reed were among them.

"Mama! Mami!" Reed squirmed out of Conner's arms and pushed his way through the crowd to his mothers. Adriana picked him up quickly and kissed all over his face. He giggled even more when Santana did the same thing. Conner came up to the three Lopez's and hugged each girl.

"We had a party in your house while you were gone. Everyone came over to watch you on ESPN!" The girls grinned around at everyone. "Congratulations baby girl." He said as he hugged his daughter once more. Everyone finally went inside and showed the Cheerios the food and drinks spread out on the table for everyone. The party lasted for a few hours until everyone left the Cheerios to rest. Conner took Reed for an overnight visit so the girls could get a good night's rest. Holly was leaving for the night and Rachel was staying with Quinn for the night.


	45. Chapter 45

_Just a little update because it's been forever since I have… I still don't own Glee…_

**Chapter 45**

Adriana, Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat at the kitchen table to eat breakfast with Reed, Conner, Rachel, Artie and Holly before they left for their weekend Cheerios Spa Trip. Rachel and Artie showed up early to surprise the girls; they wanted to spend a little time with them before they left for the whole weekend. Brittany was sitting in Artie's lap and Rachel was sitting up close to Quinn. Adriana had her foot hooked with Santana's while she fed Reed his breakfast. "It's nice that you're here this morning Holly." Adriana said with a smirk. "You've been missing for a while; it seems you spend days at a time with some mystery person…" Adriana, Santana and Quinn smirked. Rachel looked down to hide her smile. She had seen Holly and Conner out together and told Quinn who told the other two. They knew that the pair were growing quite close.

"You know don't you?" Holly asked with a smile and the girls nodded.

"It's a small town." Quinn replied as she took Rachel's hand under the table.

"Plus you two aren't exactly that discreet with your leering." Santana added making the girls and Artie laugh.

After breakfast the girl's piled into Santana's car and drove to the school once more where the bus would be waiting to bring them to the spa. For once they were one of the last to show up. As soon as they got to the bus it was time to leave.

Most of the Cheerios spent the ride to Cleveland sleeping. Adriana was talking quietly with Brittany as Santana leaned into her side sleeping. Quinn was next to Brittany sleeping against the bus window. "What are your plans after school's over?" Adriana asked.

"Artie helped me apply to a couple schools for college. I'm waiting to hear from them. If I don't get in I figured I'd go to New York City and try to get in somewhere to teach dance or something."

"Sounds great."

"What about you and Santana?"

"Well we're definitely going to New York, but neither of us are exactly sure what we'll do when we get there. We've both applied to NYU and Columbia, but neither of us know what we want to major in."

"It's so cool that so many of us will be in New York." Brittany whispered excitedly. "Us, Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Puck, Mike, Tina… it's like our group is going."

"Conner was talking about coming with us too." Adriana stated with a smile. "And Quinn said something about Shelby talking about moving there with Beth also."

"What's Quinn going to be doing?"

"I'm not sure; every time we bring it up she changes the subject."

"I just want to wait to tell everyone when I get an acceptance letter." Quinn said groggily.

"Well Santana and I have a surprise for the New York group." Santana sat up at the sound of her name. "We bought an apartment building in New York so everyone that goes there already has an apartment."

"So we can all live in the same place?!" Brittany asked excitedly and Adriana nodded. The blonde dancer leaned over and brought her fellow dancer into a tight hug. "This is going to be so awesome." Adriana nodded again with a smile and turned to her wife. Santana leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the dancer's lips.

"I didn't think you would wake up until we got there." Adriana said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep." Santana stated with her own smirk. "With how late we were up…" She ran a finger down Adriana's thigh.

"Not my fault I have better stamina than you do." Santana scoffed and tickled Adriana's ribs slightly. "Okay, okay." Adriana said through her giggles. "I take it back!" Finally the Latina stopped and Adriana cuddled into her side. She stayed that way until they arrived in Cleveland about a half an hour later. The group shuffled off the bus and were greeted by a woman in a business suit.

"Welcome to Paradise Resort, my name is Michelle and I'm here to show you around. Follow me please." The Cheerios followed the woman into the building and were soon brought to an elevator. "We all won't fit into the elevator at once. We are going to the seventh floor." She got onto the elevator with Sue and some other Cheerios. Adriana, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were the last on the elevator because they had to watch the other Cheerios. Once they were all on the seventh floor the woman showed them to their rooms. Sue had her own room and there were four Cheerios to a room. Adriana, Santana, Quinn and Brittany shared a room with each other. There were four single beds so Adriana and Santana planned to squeeze themselves into one bed. The Cheerios picked their rooms and dropped off their bags before meeting Michelle at the elevator once more. She brought them back to the first floor and showed them all the treatments they could receive. "Everything is included in the package you purchased so any of the treatments are available." She showed them where they could eat and then left them with her number if they needed anything.

"What do you want to do first?" Santana asked Adriana as the group dispersed to go their own ways. Brittany and Quinn both decided to stay with the married couple for a while.

"I don't know what do you want to do first?" Adriana replied and Santana shrugged. They both turned to Brittany. "What do you think?" Brittany pointed to herself to make sure they were asking her and they both nodded. She bounced excitedly.

"I think we should go to the hot tub!"

"Good idea Britt." Santana replied and led the way with Adriana following behind her. "Getting a nice view there mi amor?"

"The best." Adriana smirked and looked up into her wife's eyes. Santana rolled her eyes and continued walking. They found a hot tub that they could have to themselves and sunk down into the water. Adriana was leaning on Santana and Quinn threw her legs over the dancer's lap under the water. The brunette grasped one of the blonde's calves and started massaging it slightly. Quinn moaned slightly as she felt the tension leaving her leg. Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked at the pair.

"What are you doing to Quinn under that water amor?" Adriana chuckled and massaged the other calf.

"So good." Quinn replied and the girls laughed.

"Alright that's enough." Adriana patted Quinn's legs. "We'll go for a massage after this." Brittany came closer to the three and leaned back against Adriana. "How do I always end up in the middle of everyone?" Adriana asked with a giggle.

"Because you're the best cuddler." Brittany answered and Quinn and Santana both nodded.

"At least I never get cold." The dancer said with a smile. After a while they finally got out of the hot tub and headed over to get a massage. They ended up in the same room and soon four masseuses came in.

"You girls are in rough shape. More so than the other Cheerios we've seen so far today." One of the women said as she saw Adriana's feet. "You four must work harder than the rest."

"She's actually the Coach's assistant as well as a Cheerio." Quinn said. "And us three are co-captains."

"We're also in our school's Glee club and have been breaking ourselves to get ready for Nationals for that too." Santana added.

"Adriana's is hurt the worst because she is also helping our friend Mike with his audition dance for Julliard and helping another teammate with his dancing because he's really bad. Plus she has a son to take care of and she's been helping me study so I can graduate with everyone else." Brittany said and smiled over at Adriana who propped herself up on her elbows to look over at her fellow dancer. "She's awesome." The girls smiled at each other.

"I see two wedding rings in here. It's not everyday you see a married high school student, let alone two."

"We're married to each other." Santana replied and Adriana stiffened slightly.

"Well congratulations." The woman smiled brightly. "I'm assuming you went to New York?" The girls nodded and Adriana relaxed once more. Once their massages were over the girls decided to go eat some lunch.

After lunch the four girls split up; Adriana and Santana headed back to their room for some alone time while Quinn and Brittany joined a few other Cheerios in the pool.

Santana watched out the bus window as they made their way back to McKinley. The weekend had been the most relaxing she had ever had and she was feeling immensely better. Adriana sleeping with her head in Santana's lap and her feet were resting on Quinn's lap across the aisle. The Latina ran her fingers through Adriana's long hair absentmindedly while she watched the scenery go by. Quinn and Brittany were talking lowly in the seat across the aisle so they didn't wake Adriana.

Santana nudged her wife awake as they pulled into the school parking lot. "We're there mi amor." She whispered in the girl's ear. Adriana groaned and opened her eyes with a yawn. The four left the bus and immediately went to Santana's car to leave.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Mr. Schue watched the Glee club as they continued to work on the choreography. It was getting late and a few of the members were getting sluggish. "Come on guys! We only have three more days until Nationals! We have to have this perfect!" The club stopped to breathe after they went through an entire number, but Schue ushered them back to the middle of the floor to continue. Adriana felt her heart beating erratically and her breathing quickened. Quinn noticed the girl suddenly being much paler than she was when they started and moved closer to her just in time to catch her as she fell. Everyone stopped dancing and crowded around her. "What is going on?!" Mr. Schuester asked quickly as he tried to get through the group. "Why are you all stopping?" Santana was on her knees next to her wife and Quinn was on Adriana's other side. Quinn checked her pulse while Santana tried to wake the dancer. Mr. Schue looked shocked to see the girl passed out.

"I'll call an ambulance." Puck said as he hurriedly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. Adriana came to before the ambulance got there and tried to stand to continue dancing but Santana and Quinn pushed her shoulders to keep her on the ground. When the EMTs arrived Adriana was still struggling to stand. Soon the EMTs made all of the students back away but Santana and Quinn still stayed close.

"She's my wife." Santana said when they tried to make her back up more. Quinn clung to Santana's arm as they watched Adriana get hooked up to a heart monitor, oxygen and given a few shots.

"BP is 60 over 35." The EMT examined her while the other wrote everything down on a clipboard. "Dehydration, pulse ox 72. Can you hear me?" He asked Adriana as he shined a light into her eyes. She simply nodded and tried to move the oxygen mask away from her face. "You need to keep that there for now." He said as he gently pulled her hands away from the mask and started working on an IV. They hooked up the fluid to the IV and started squeezing it into her. After a few minutes they took more readings. "BP is 90 over 60 and rising. Pulse ox… 87. Patient is stabilizing quickly and will not need hospital care. Call it in." He added as he looked at the other man with him who nodded and left the room. "You're her wife?" He turned to Santana who nodded nervously. "She needs rest and plenty of fluid. I would suggest a lot of water and some Gatorade; soup would also be good to replace some of the nutrients she's lost. I'm afraid she won't be dancing anymore tonight and will be feeling pretty sore for a while. She's suffering from physical overexertion and dehydration. Her sugar is a little low which the Gatorade will help with. I would suggest most of you get properly hydrated because you all look slightly dehydrated and overexerted yourselves." He finished looking around at the other students. "We've gotten a lot of similar calls lately from the Cheerios and Vocal Adrenaline. Good luck with Nationals." He smiled politely and unhooked everything from Adriana one he was sure she was stable. While he was packing up Adriana stood with the help of Santana and Quinn. He legs wobbled slightly but she could stand on her own. "Don't forget, plenty of fluids and a good meal; drink and eat slowly." Adriana nodded at the man and he left them all standing there.

As soon as he was gone Santana rounded on Mr. Schuester. "Are you happy now? Look what you did! Every time we tried to take a break you made us keep going!"

"You are now officially worse than Coach Sylvester! At least she makes sure we stay hydrated!" Quinn added angrily. Santana and Quinn helped Adriana out the door and were followed by Rachel, Brittany, Artie, Mike, Tina and Puck. The others glared at Mr. Schue for a minute before finally speaking.

"If we lose Nationals it will be your fault." Kurt said angrily. "You have been pushing them harder than any of us and blaming the Cheerios when you want to keep a ridiculous schedule for all of us. I'm disappointed in you Mr. Schuester."

"Yeah, he's right." Finn agreed, much to the other's surprise. "I wouldn't blame them for quitting at this point. And if those three quit, you can bet on a lot of others joining them. You messed up Mr. Schue, big time. I did too, but I'm trying to make amends for that. We're supposed to be a family right?" He looked around at the remaining members who nodded their heads.

"That's right Finn." Mercedes said with a smile. "We are a family. And when someone hurts our family we don't put up with it; not anymore." The remaining members stormed out of the room leaving a guilty looking Will Schuester behind.

Quinn parked the car outside of Breadstix and helped Santana get Adriana upright again. A lot of the other Glee clubbers had followed them there. They were surprised when Finn and the others showed up. Finn handed out Gatorades to everyone else that he had bought on the way. "Thanks." Adriana said with a small smile and sipped some of hers slowly. Finally once everyone had finished one Gatorade they headed into the restaurant for a late dinner. Once they were seated Adriana cuddled into Santana while Quinn sat on her other side with Rachel. It didn't take long for their food to arrive and the waitress glared at Adriana being so close to Santana. The dancer pulled away and stared down at the table tiredly. Santana practically growled at the waitress who just put their food on the table and left. "What was that about?" Finn asked as he watched the waitress walk away.

"She's some small minded bigot." Rachel stated as she gave a glare of her own at the retreating woman.

"She looks at Adriana and Santana like that every time we get her as our waitress." Brittany added with a frown.

"She does the same thing to us." Quinn said motioning to Rachel.

"Have you complained?" Kurt asked angrily and all the girls shook their heads. "Why not?"

"You know as well as I do that this town isn't the most accepting to people like us. Who's to say that the person we complain to doesn't feel the same way?" Santana said with a scowl. Quinn noticed Adriana's eyes start to fill with tears and placed a hand on her knee.

"Are you alright Adriana?" She asked and Santana's head snapped to her wife. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really tired." The brunette dancer mumbled and sighed.

"Well eat a little something at least and then we can leave." Santana replied. She watched her wife carefully as she ate slowly. Quinn, Rachel and Brittany were also watching her closely.

"You guys need to stop staring." Adriana said with a small smile and the girls went back to their own food; still taking glances at the dancer. Once they were finished, everyone put some money on the table and left; not leaving the waitress a tip at all. Adriana curled up in the back seat of Quinn's car while Santana rode in the front with Quinn. They got home quickly and Santana headed straight for the shower while Quinn went into the living room to watch some TV. Conner carried Reed out of the kitchen and Adriana plucked him out of his arms. "Hey baby boy. Did you have fun with your Papi?" Reed nodded and Adriana sat down at the piano. She set him on top of it and started playing. Quinn muted the TV and listened intently when Adriana started singing.

_Oh mother I can't, I can't get through  
>I've been trying hard to reach you, cause I don't know what to do<br>Oh mother I can't believe it's true  
>I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you<br>Oh I wanna talk to you_

_You can take a picture of something you see  
>In the future where will I be?<br>You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
>or write a song nobody has sung<br>or do something that's never been done_

_Are you lost or incomplete?  
>Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?<br>Tell me how do you feel?  
>Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak<br>and they're talking it to me_

_so you take a picture of something you see  
>In the future where will I be?<br>You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
>Or a write a song nobody has sung<br>Or do something that's never been done  
>Do something that's never been done<em>

_So you don't know were you're going, and you wanna talk  
>And you feel like you're going where you've been before<br>You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored  
>Nothing's really making any sense at all<em>

_Let's talk, let's talk,_

_Let's talk, let's talk_

"Mama sing pwetty." Reed said as he moved down into his mother's arms.

"Thank you little man." She said as she held him close. She smiled when she felt Santana's strong arms snake around the both of them. She could smell the girl's shampoo and breathed it in deeply.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked softly and Adriana nodded as she leaned further into her wife. "Hey mijo." The Latina smiled down at Reed.

"Mami! Watch toons?"

"You want to want cartoons?" The boy nodded excitedly and the three girls laughed. "Alright let's go watch some toons." Quinn changed the channel and waited for the couple to get on the couch before cuddling into Adriana's side. Santana wrapped an arm around Adriana who was holding Reed on her lap.

"Well I'm going to get going girls. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks again dad." Adriana smiled when her dad hugged her over the back of the couch. "Don't forget Reed is going to Burt and Carole's tomorrow." The man nodded and left quietly.

"So what are our plans tomorrow?" Santana asked wearily.

"Well we have Cheerios practice in the morning." The other two girls groaned. "Don't worry; you know it won't be as bad as it was before Nationals. Then we have school obviously."

"Can't we just skip?" Santana asked disappointedly.

"No we can't just skip. We're almost done." Adriana replied. "Besides we have Glee after school." Quinn and Santana both groaned again and Adriana rolled her eyes. "Nationals is in two days guys; once that's over we can relax all we want."

After another hour of cartoons Adriana looked down to see Reed fast asleep. Quinn took him gently and brought him up to his crib while Santana helped Adriana up the stairs for a hot bath and to go to bed.

_The song is Talk by Coldplay… I changed it a bit_


	47. Chapter 47

_This chapter is a bit longer, this story is almost finished but there are a few things left before it is.  
><em>

**Chapter 47**

Adriana slipped into a bus seat next to Mike and Tina while Santana went back to talk to Quinn, Brittany and Rachel about something she didn't want the brunette dancer to know about. "Why aren't you with Santana?" Mike asked with a small frown. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing something secretive that I'm not allowed to know about." She leaned her head on Tina and sighed. "I've been trying to get it out of her for the past couple days but she won't tell me." The three chuckled and Adriana turned to Mike. "How's your audition piece coming along?"

"It's going great. Thanks for all your help."

"It was fun." She smiled and turned to Tina. "So are you ready to like take over the Glee club next year?"

"I'm nervous."

"I'm sure you'll be great just like you are now." Quinn said as she came up and sat in the seat across the aisle.

"I thought you were talking to Santana?" Adriana asked and Quinn smiled.

"She decided not to tell me because she knows that I will end up telling you if you asked me." The four friends laughed and Adriana scooted to Quinn's seat to sit next to her. Quinn put her back against the window and placed her legs on Adriana's lap. She closed her eyes and fought a moan when Adriana started massaging her calf muscles. The brunette looked up and saw Holly watching from the seat in front of Mike and Tina. She was helping to chaperone this year for the Glee Club's Nationals. Holly quirked an eyebrow when Quinn whimpered slightly. "Right there." She said and blushed slightly when she opened her eyes and saw Holly looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Alright mi amor, stop molesting Quinn and move over." The other two Cheerios laughed and moved over to let Santana sit with them. After a minute they were joined by Rachel who stood in the aisle with her hands on her hips. Santana and Adriana smirked and the Latina dragged her wife to the back of the bus where no one was really sitting. Brittany was sitting next to Artie a few rows ahead of them. Mercedes and Kurt were in a seat together toward the front sharing some gossip and talking about fashion. Finn and Puck were both playing a video game against each other. Rachel was talking animatedly with Tina across the aisle. Mr. Schuester was slouched in the very front seat of the bus and half asleep with Coach Beiste across the aisle from him reading a Sports Illustrated. Holly stood up and made her way toward the pair at the back of the bus and cleared her throat when she was in front of them while they were busy making out. Santana groaned and looked up at their friend.

"Hey Holly." Adriana smiled and moved so she was sitting on the outside while Santana moved toward the window. She put her head on the window and stared out of it.

"Hey girls, sorry to interrupt." Holly answered and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Is there something going on between you both and Quinn?" The two girls looked confused for a second. "Adriana and Quinn are always hanging on each other and you don't seem to mind Santana."

"Quinn's my best friend. Brittany hangs all over both of us too. I guess we're all kind of tactile people." Adriana replied and Santana nodded.

"Brittany says it's because Adriana is the best cuddler." Adriana chuckled at her wife's words and shook her head.

"How about when you two were separated?" Holly continued and both the girls tensed up. Adriana did sleep with Quinn a few times during the separation and Santana and Rachel were the only others to know about it. Santana understood that it was a comfort thing for the two girls and didn't hold a grudge about it. She loved Adriana and was confident that her wife loved her just as much. Besides, she had slept with Brittany while she was actually still with Adriana. They had forgiven each other and understood each other. Quinn had told Rachel when the diva had asked about Quinn being with girls. Quinn and Adriana were still extremely close just like Brittany and Santana. The small group was soon joined by Quinn and Rachel. Quinn dove across the seat and lay across Santana and Adriana while Rachel sat next to Adriana. Holly raised an eyebrow at the pile of girls.

"What's up back here?" Quinn asked quickly.

"Holly was just asking us if there was something going on between us and you, Q." Santana replied with a smirk and Quinn blushed slightly while Rachel giggled. She could guess why someone would think that. The girls were very affectionate, but everyone was like that with Adriana. She leaned up to Adriana at the thought and smiled.

"Now I'm wondering if it's you four." Holly said with furrowed eyebrows and the four girls laughed.

"No, it's Santana and I, and Quinn and Rachel." Adriana answered.

"It's obvious to anyone with eyes that Quinn and Adriana love each other, but both are happy with their current partners." Rachel added, which made Quinn and Adriana blush slightly.

"It's like how I will always love Brittany. She showed me a part of myself that I was trying desperately to escape." Adriana smiled and grasped her wife's hand.

"So you two are in love with each other but are happy to be friends?" Holly asked, trying to grasp the complicated relationship between the three girls.

"Yeah." Adriana said as she smiled down at Quinn and started massaging her calf muscles once more. She knew that was a problem spot for the blonde. Santana was absently running her fingers through the girl's hair and Rachel was stroking Adriana's hair with one hand with the other sitting on Quinn's feet. The diva smiled over at the other three girls and once more leaned her head on Adriana's shoulder. Quinn looked like she may have fallen asleep and Rachel wasn't far behind. Adriana and Santana lasted longer into the ride, but finally succumbed to sleep about twenty minutes later. Holly watched the four girls sleep for a minute before shaking her head and making her way toward the front again. She watched curiously as Brittany headed to the back of the bus and was soon lying with her feet setting in Rachel's lap and sleeping also. The back seat that stretched along the back of the bus was almost filled completely. Puck looked back and furrowed his eyebrows before standing up and moving to the seat also. Mike and Tina watched him pass and followed closely. Brittany sat up tiredly and watched as Tina leaned on Rachel with Mike holding onto her. She moved next to Mike and put her head in his lap while Tina stroked the blonde dancer's hair. Puck lifted her feet and slid into seat before placing her legs on his lap. Artie glanced back and shook his head in amusement. He was glad Brittany found somewhere to get comfortable. There wasn't room near him to lie down.

By the time they got to the hotel, Puck was lying down slightly behind Brittany with his head resting on her shoulder. Mr. Schuester furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the group at the back of the bus. Kurt and Mercedes chuckled as he moved to wake them up. "Uh, guys?" He said loudly and Rachel jerked awake. Tina's woke up from her pillow moving so suddenly and looked around groggily. "We're there." Mr. Schuester said louder. Quinn groaned and buried her face into Santana's stomach. Mike opened his eyes and patted Brittany and Puck on the head to wake them up while Rachel shook Adriana awake. Adriana opened her bright green eyes and looked around nervously.

"What? What happened?"

"We're there." Mr. Schuester repeated with a slight scowl. Adriana breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Quinn.

"Quinn," she shook the girl and chuckled when she heard another groan. Rachel smirked and reached over to tickle the girl slightly.

"Okay!" The blonde said with a laugh. "I'm up." She sat up on Adriana's lap before finally finding her footing and standing up. Everyone looked at Santana who was still sound asleep.

"Is she seriously still sleeping?" Rachel asked and Adriana chuckled once more.

"She likes her sleep." The brunette dancer answered before leaning over and kissing the girl softly. Santana moved a bit in her sleep but didn't wake up. "Mon ange…" Adriana sing-songed. The Latina huffed and turned her head away from the noise. Adriana rolled her eyes. "Ouch!" She said kind of loudly and Santana jerked awake.

"Que? What happened? Estás bien amor?"The words tumbled from her in a jumble of English and Spanish and Adriana smiled.

"I'm okay, but we're there." Santana nodded and smoothed her hair out.

"Let's go everyone." Their director led them off the bus and into the hotel where he quickly separated them for their rooms. "I don't want any distractions so I'm assigning room partners. When I call your names come get your keys." He looked down to a clipboard before starting. "Each room has two single beds in them so you will be in pairs. Mike and Artie." Mike stepped forward and grabbed their key before moving to stand next to Artie and Tina. "Brittany and Mercedes." Brittany clapped excitedly before bouncing forward to take their key. She moved over to Mercedes and gave it to her.

"You better hold it; I don't want to lose it." She said with a bright smile. Mr. Schuester cleared his throat before continuing.

"Rachel and Tina." The two smiled at each other while Rachel went up to take they key. "Kurt and Santana." The Latina scowled at not being paired with her wife. Kurt took the key nervously and looked at Santana with an apologetic smile. Adriana looked to Quinn, she assumed that's who she would be paired with, but was proven wrong when Schuester continued. "Puck and Quinn." Rachel, Quinn and Puck furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, but Puck went and collected the key. "And that leaves Finn and Adriana." Santana's eyebrows slammed together and she let out what sounded like a growl. Finn went and collected the key and smiled at Adriana. The Latina tightened her hold on her wife's hand which made the dancer wince slightly.

"Mon ange, my hand." Santana's eyes widened and she loosened her grip quickly.

"Lo siento." She replied quickly and Adriana smiled softly.

"What's the big idea Mr. Schuester? Is it even allowed that boys and girls share a room?" Quinn asked with furrowed eyebrows. She was hoping to sleep next to Rachel as she had been growing accustomed to and she knew she wasn't the only one not happy with the arrangements.

"Well Quinn," Their teacher began with a patronizing voice. "As some of the students were gay I switched it around."

"Why wouldn't you put me in with my _wife_?" Santana asked; stressing the word wife. "We're married after all."

"I don't think that would be appropriate. And I want you all to stay with your assigned partners. There will be no sneaking to each others rooms or anything of the sort." Holly and Coach Beiste stood behind Mr. Schuester with matching looks of confusion on their faces. They weren't aware of the assigned partners for rooms. Holly assumed they would have a room for the girls and one for the boys, with the teacher's on the rooms beyond the students. Adriana looked nervously at Finn. She still wasn't exactly okay with spending time with a man alone… except Puck, Kurt or Mike, but they had earned her trust. She still wouldn't sleep in a room alone with Mike, even if she was learning to trust him more and more everyday. He had become one of her best friends.

"Hey everyone." Conner said as he made his way to the group. Reed bounced excitedly in his arms and grinned at his mothers.

"Suhpize!" He said happily and reached for his mama.

"What are you two doing here?" Adriana smiled at the two.

"They aren't the only ones." Shelby said as she came up behind the group with Beth. "We wanted to surprise you guys and come watch you all perform." Mr. Schuester grimaced.

"I don't want any distractions!" He said angrily, which made Reed, Beth and some of the glee club jump.

"Excuse me?" Adriana asked coldly and some people shrunk away from her. Santana and Quinn were the first to back away and when the others saw even Santana move they knew they should too. Santana and Quinn had both seen Adriana angry and knew not to get in her way. Her emerald eyes seemed to burn into the man in front of them. She let Reed down from her arms and Santana motioned for him to come to her. She scooped him up just as Adriana started talking again. "Are you saying my son and father shouldn't be here because they are a distraction?"

"That's exactly what I am saying! Just like Shelby will be distracting Rachel and Beth will be distracting Quinn and Puck." Quinn looked up at the man angrily. Shelby puffed up like she was going to say something but Rachel pulled her back.

"She needs to do this. It's been brewing for a long time."

"That is ridiculous Schuester!" Adriana yelled and stepped forward. The protective mama bear nature kicked in and she looked furious. "You have no right to say that my _son_ shouldn't be allowed near me. You are lucky that I care so much about this club or you would be driving your dumb ass home in that bus before the competition even begins! I've had enough of your bullshit!" Will Schuester tried to interrupt but she cut him off. None of the other adults were trying to stop her and even the staff of the hotel looked afraid to approach the fiery girl. "You pushed all of us so hard that we are exhausted all the time; stopped us from eating lunch; you were angry that I passed out from all the hard work I was doing for YOU and YOUR CLUB! I'm sick of it! I'm done!" She yelled before storming away from the group.

"You're ruining Nationals for everyone Adriana!" He turned back to the group who were all staring at him with varying degrees of anger. Reed squirmed until Santana put him down. She figured he was going to follow Adriana and she would be right behind him but the little boy made his way to stand in front of Schuester.

"Mama cwy." He said as his own green eyes burned angrily. "Bad." He said as he kicked Mr. Schuester in the shin, which made Santana smirk proudly and a few of the club to laugh. "Mami." He stated and reached for her hand. She grasped his hand and started in the direction Adriana went. "Schue bitch." Santana laughed loudly and nodded.

"That's right mijo, Schue is a bitch."

"Well, I guess that's it for this year." He said once he turned back to the group. "Let's just head back for the bus, or did you guys still want to watch Nationals?"

"Mr. Schuester, will all due respect you are an idiot." Rachel said as she grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her to follow the married couple. Conner, Shelby, Beth, Holly, Mike, Tina, and Artie with Brittany on his lap followed quickly. Puck scowled at the teacher.

"You are so lucky you're still technically my teacher and I actually want to graduate this year because you have no idea how much I want to hit you right now." He said dangerously before following the rest of the group away. Kurt and Mercedes just shook their heads disappointedly and left too.

"Mr. Schue." Finn said and the man smiled up at his favorite student. "It wasn't Adriana that ruined Nationals for us this year, it's you. This club used to be fun and a place for everyone to get together and be a family even though we were all so different. Nationals was ruined for us a long time ago because of the way you've been acting." Will Schuester looked shocked. Coach Beiste smirked proudly at the Quarterback.

"You don't understand Finn. Figgins said if we didn't win Nationals we would lose our funding and I would lose my job. There were complaints about me not teaching Spanish correctly and Glee is all I have left.

"And now you don't even have that… don't you see Mr. Schue? If you hadn't changed so much lately do you honestly think Adriana would have let any of that happen. I don't even know her as well as the others, but I know she would make sure the club had its funding and that you would still be its director. Now you have nothing, and neither do we." Finn put his head down and finally followed his fellow club members with Coach Beiste not far behind. When they got outside the group was standing together. Santana, Quinn and Reed were trying to comfort Adriana who was shaking slightly. They all jumped when Coach Beiste blew her whistle.

"Alright guys. You worked really hard to get this far and for that I am proud of each and every one of you." Some of the club smiled weakly at the coach. "Finn made a good point to Schuester after y'all left. This club is a family, even though you are all so different from each other." Adriana smiled softly at the tall boy when she heard that he had also stood up to the director. "I'm really glad to see y'all stick together. Now you have a decision to make. Since I'm a teacher at McKinley too I can be y'alls coach for today and you can compete, or we can all go home. Either way Schuester will not be involved. I will change up the room assignments if y'all want." Everyone turned and looked at Adriana who sighed.

"Alright; let's do this." She said and the group cheered loudly.

"But let's do it our way." Rachel said and the group turned to her curiously. "Remember the songs we were working on as a backup plan that we chose…" Brittany bounced excitedly and clapped her hands. "Well I say we use those. We worked on those as a family."

"I thought we were just messing around." Artie said with a smile.

"It's our senior year and I personally think we had a little fun. If we win then great, but if we lose at least we will have had fun."

"Alright guys…" Finn said with a huge smile. "What do you say? Let's show all those other teams what it's like to be a family and to have fun." He put his hand in the middle of the circle and soon everyone had their hand on top of his, even the adults and the children. "On three… one!"

"Two!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Three!" Coach Beiste said and everyone threw their hands in the air.

"NEW DIRECTIONS!" They yelled together and some people around them jumped in surprise. "We need to go shopping." Adriana said finally. I say we get all new costumes for the competition and everything."

"Yeah and we'll need a couple skateboards." Mike added and grinned at his fellow dancer.

New Directions stood backstage and nervously got dressed in the dressing rooms. Artie and Tina didn't need to change from their regular clothes, but everyone else did. Brittany was wearing her Cheerio's uniform; Finn was wearing his football uniform and letterman jacket and Kurt was wearing a brand new Ralph Lauren suit with Prada shoes. Mercedes came out of the dressing room next wearing form fitting black jeans and a 'New York City' t-shirt. She had gold chains around her neck and a flat brim hat crooked to the left. Next was Mike wearing slightly ripped up jeans, a white muscle shirt and a yellow plaid shirt. He was wearing skate shoes and was carrying a brand new custom painted skateboard with the Hogwarts' emblem and a tiger Patronus painted on it. Rachel came out next with a spider-man shirt and blue jeans on. She was still slipping on her converse sneakers. Everyone was surprised to see Puck dressed in ref plaid pants, a black t-shirt and a black vest with chains hanging on him and steel toe boots. He had a few piercings and his mohawk was spiked up. When Quinn came out she was wearing a black and white striped shirt under a denim vest and a short black skirt. She had on thigh high boots, a nose ring and bright pink hair. Santana wore leather pants, a white wife beater, a leather jacket, a few chains and knee high boots. There were a few red streaks through her long hair that she kept down. The last to come out of the dressing room was Adriana wearing ripped up daisy dukes, a black tank top and skater shoes. She had two braids and a beanie on her head. She was also carrying a brand new skateboard with John Lennon's face on it and rainbow piano keys. She was shifting her shorts slightly and finally looked up to see most of the club staring at her. She noticed Rachel, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Quinn and Santana all watching her legs and she rolled her eyes. "Eyes up here." Everyone looked up finally and she smirked at them. Her eyes wandered over to Santana and Quinn and her jaw dropped open slightly. They both looked amazing in the new wardrobe. Santana chuckled huskily and moved toward her wife. She placed her fingers under her chin and closed her mouth. "We're keeping this outfit." Adriana husked as she ran her fingers over the leather jacket. Santana grinned and looked over Adriana's outfit again.

"We're keeping that outfit too." The dancer smiled and wrapped a red streak of hair around her fingers.

"New Directions, you're on in 5." Adriana's eyes widened and her breathing picked up.

"Woah!" Santana said as she dragged the girl away from the crowded area with the rest of New Directions following them. "Don't panic."

"I'm not panicking; why would I be panicking?" Adriana said quickly and Santana quirked an eyebrow at her.

"We're just here for fun remember? Our setlist isn't traditional and who cares what those judges and that crowd thinks?" Adriana took a deep breath when she heard the announcer introducing them and they lined up on the dark stage. A couple ramps were placed on each side of the stage for them before the lights came up. [**Rachel**, _Finn_, _**New Directions, **_Santana]

**Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freakshow<strong> (I don't care)  
><strong>But, hey, give me just a little time<br>I bet you're gonna change your mind  
><strong>  
><strong>All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way<br>It ain't so hard to take**, that's right  
><strong>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<br>And I'll just look away**, that's right

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me**_

_Push me up against the locker  
>And hey, all I do is shake it off<br>I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<br>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
>I'll see you when you wash my car<br>_  
><em>All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way<br>It ain't so hard to take, _that's right_  
>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<br>And I'll just look away, _that's right  
><span>  
><em><strong>Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth<br>So everyone can hear  
>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<br>Baby, I don't care  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be  
>You wanna be<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey, you, over there<br>Keep the L up-up in the air  
>Hey, you, over there<br>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones<br>Like a rocket, just watch me go  
>Yeah, l-o-s-e-r<br>I can only be who I are**_

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me (A loser like me)<br>A loser like me (A loser like me)  
>A loser like me<p>

Everyone cheered as the song New Directions wrote ended and Mike and Adriana stood toward the front of the rest of the group to start the next number. The music started and Mike started off singing.

[**Mike,** _Adriana, __**Both]**_

**We're not gonna be  
>Just apart of their game<strong>  
><em>We're not gonna be<br>Just the victims  
><em>**They're taking our dreams  
>And they tear them apart<br>'til everyone's the same  
>I've got no place to go<strong>  
><em>I've got no where to run<br>_**They love to watch me fall  
><strong>_They think they know it all_

After the verse ended the two started skating toward opposite ramps. People cheered when they started doing flips and tricks while the others danced behind them. [**Puck, **_Santana, __**Both]**_

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**  
><em>That's what they always said<em>  
><strong>I'm a lost cause, not a hero<strong>  
><em>But I'll make it on my own<br>_**I've gotta prove them wrong  
><strong>_Me against the world  
><em>_**It's me against the world**_

The pair smiled at Quinn as she came up to sing along with them.

_**We won't let them change  
>How we feel in our hearts<br>We're not gonna let them control us  
>We won't let them shove<br>All their thoughts in our heads  
>And we'll never be like them<strong>_

**I've got no place to go  
><strong>_I've got no where to run  
><em>**They love to watch me fall  
>They think they know it all<strong>

All of New Directions sang the chorus together.

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
>That's what they always said<br>I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
>But I'll make it on my own<br>I'm gonna prove them wrong  
>It's me against the world<br>Me against the world**_

After they stepped back to dance again, Finn and Brittany came forward. [**Finn, **_Brittany, __**both]**_

**Now I'm sick of this waiting  
><strong>_So come on and take your shot  
><em>**You can spit all your insults  
><strong>_**But nothing you say is gonna change us  
><strong>__You can sit there and judge me  
><em>**Say what you want to  
><strong>_**We'll never let you in  
><strong>_  
><strong>I'm a nightmare, a disaster<br>**_That's what they always said  
><em>**I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
><strong>_But I'll make it on my own  
><em>_**Me against the world**_

Mike and Adriana stopped skating to finish the song with the rest of the group._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a nightmare, a disaster<br>That's what they always said  
>I'm a lost cause, not a hero<br>But I'll make it on my own  
>I've got to prove them wrong<br>They'll never bring us down**_

We'll never fall in line  
>I'll make it on my own<br>Me against the world

People cheered loudly and Adriana grinned at Reed in the front row. [**Puck, **_Adriana_, _**both, **_Artie, _**Everyone**_]

**Yeah, this song is dedicated** (This is New Directions)  
><strong>To every kid who ever got picked last in gym class<strong> (You know what I'm saying, this is for you)  
><strong>To every kid who never had a date to no school dance<strong> (This is for you)  
><strong>To everyone whose ever been called a freak<strong> (Y'all no what I'm saying)  
><strong>This is for you<strong> (What?)  
><strong>Here we<strong> (ND) **Here we go  
>Yeah, uh, what, c'mon<strong> (Y'all know what I'm talking about, y'all know what I'm saying)  
><strong>Yeah, what, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon<br>Here we go, oh oh oh oh oh** (C'mon) **oh oh oh oh oh** (Let's do this) **here we go...**

**Like the time at school when we got free lunch and the cool kids beat us up **

(Reduced lunch)  
><em>And the rich kids had convertibles and we had to ride the bus<em> (Fifty-five)  
><strong>Like the time we made the baseball team but they still laughed at us<strong> (You still suck!)  
><strong>Like the time that girl broke up with me 'cause I wasn't cool enough<strong>  
><em><span><strong>TRICK!<br>**__**Things...things...here we go  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>The little things, little things, they always hang around<br>The little things, little things, they try to break me down  
>The little things, little things, they just won't go away<br>The little things, little things, made me who I am today, GO**_  
><em>You wanna hate me now, but I won't stop now<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't stop now<br>_  
><strong>Yeah, what<strong> (C'mon) **what, yeah** (What) **c'mon, c'mon, here we go...**

**Like the time mom went to that institute 'cause she was breaking down** (I just can't take it)  
><em>Like the car we had that wouldn't start we had to walk to get around<em> (Can I get a ride?)  
><strong>And that same year on Christmas Eve dad went to the store<strong> (Uh, I'll see ya guys later)  
><strong>We checked his room his things were gone<strong>, **we didn't see him no more**_**  
><strong>__**DICK!  
><strong>__**Things...things...here we go**_

Adriana and Mike started skating again during the chorus._**  
><strong>__**  
>The little things, little things, they always hang around<br>The little things, little things, they try to break me down  
>The little things, little things, they just won't go away<br>The little things, little things, made me who I am today, GO  
><strong>_**You wanna hate me now, but I won't stop now  
>'Cause I can't stop now<strong>

Adriana stopped skating to finish singing the song with Puck and the rest of New Directions.**  
><strong>  
><strong>What, what, what...here we go...here we go... go...go<br>**_**The little things, little things, little things, little things, little things,  
>little things, little things, little things, little things<strong>_ (_**oh oh oh oh oh**_),  
><em><strong>little things, little things, little things, little things<strong>_ (_**oh oh oh oh oh**_),  
><strong>little things, little things, little things...here we go<br>**  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh<br>**_**And it always seems those little things** (_**oh oh oh oh oh**_),  
><strong>they take the biggest part of me, break down<strong> (_**oh oh oh oh oh**_),  
><em><strong>I'm breaking down, I'm breaking down...<strong>_

The crowd cheered as New Directions bowed; breathing heavily from the dancing. Mike and Adriana put their boards down and skated toward the ramps once more. Half of New Directions followed Mike while the other half followed Adriana and they all ran off the stage. Mike and Adriana each did an identical 360 flip and came back toward each other; tagging each other on their way by to do one more trick each. They both did a 720 mute and landed it perfectly before skating to the opposite sides of the stage once more and leaving the stage empty.

_The songs are Loser Like Me-which was on Glee, Me Against the World by Simple Plan and Little Things by Good Charlotte [Two of my favorite bands]_


	48. Chapter 48

_I still don't own Glee… the songs from the last chapter: Loser Like Me-Glee Cast, Me Against the World-Simple Plan, and Little Things-Good Charlotte… _

**Chapter 48**

New Directions gathered on the stage next to the other competing schools. They were still wearing their outfits from their performance and were barely paying attention to anything but each other. "Good evening ladies and gentleman." The announcer said as he got to the stage. He was carrying an envelope from the judges and stopped next to the table of trophies. "On the stage behind me we have the top three show choirs in the country!" People cheered and the teams looked excited. "In third place…" Most of the people on stage looked nervous, but New Directions just smiled. They figured they wouldn't even place so they were just happy to be on the stage. "Aural Intensity!" The crowd cheered and New Directions joined them. "In second place… New Directions! Which means our National Champions are Vocal Adrenaline!"

"Hell yeah!" Puck said happily and held his fist out to Adriana. "Second place bro!" He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Mike picked up Brittany on his shoulders. The three had been the ones to come with all the choreography and everyone thought the win was due to that. Adriana tugged on Santana to whisper something into her ear. Her wife smirked and nodded as she moved over to Quinn to whisper into her ear. The two were grinning when they came up behind Rachel and hoisted her onto their shoulders. The tiny diva squealed and laughed when she saw what was happening. New Directions were cheering harder than Vocal Adrenaline as they accepted their second place trophy and stumbled off the stage while laughing with each other.

"I don't think I've ever seen a group so excited to win second place." Shelby said as she watched them in amusement. The other adults chuckled and nodded. The Berry men, Shelby, Connor, Holly, and Coach Beiste all headed for the backstage area once they were allowed to. Reed was bouncing slightly and trying to squirm free.

"Mama! Mami!" He called when they came into view. The two separated from their passionate kiss dazedly and smiled as their son was let down to run to them.

"Hey mijo." Santana said as she trapped him between her and her wife. They both covered his head in kisses while he giggled uncontrollably.

"That was great you guys! I'm glad you decided to stay and compete!" Mr. Schuester said excitedly as he approached the group. "You guys really went out with a bang. I think we would have won with the original setlist, but what's done is done." The group sobered slightly and looked at Mr. Schuester in confusion.

"We didn't do this for you Schuester." Santana said with a scowl.

"Schue bitch." Reed said with his own scowl and Adriana looked up at Santana with a quirked eyebrow.

"He said it first!" She said pointing at their son and Adriana just shook her head with a smirk. "Also who said anything about going out with a bang?"

"Well you guys didn't win… that means that we won't have the funding to continue the club." Adriana couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"I've asked this before, but I'll ask again… do you honestly think I would let that happen? I already have a contract with Coach Sylvester for funding for both the Cheerios and the Glee Club. I added a substantial amount of money to the Cheerio's funding and she signed a contract that she will not try to sabotage the Glee Club and share the funding with us. In exchange she will be the co-director of New Directions."

"That's preposterous." Mr. Schue said angrily. "She can't be the co-director…"

"With all due respect Mr. Schuester…" Rachel interrupted him. "You really have no say in this matter."

"I already knew you wouldn't be continuing on as a Spanish teacher because let's face it, you don't know enough Spanish to order at Taco Bell." Adriana continued and Santana snorted slightly before elbowing her wife playfully. "You may be able to sing, but we all know your dancing leaves much to be desired and your knowledge of musical genres is severely lacking; your knowledge of music period is severely lacking. You show blatant favoritism and use a ridiculous grudge against Coach Sylvester to punish students who were frankly more loyal to you until you started acting like a douche." Santana and Puck chuckled slightly. "You need to stop blaming others for your shortcomings and look in the mirror. Just because you didn't achieve your dreams doesn't mean you have to break all of us. Originally I was going to have you in the contract so you could keep your job for at least 10 more years, but I don't think it would be wise to have you leading anyone into anything."

"You have no say in that…" Mr. Schuester said smugly. "You're just a student. Technically we placed so I didn't lose my job." Adriana smirked and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"You would be surprised what money can buy Schuester. I fully intend to buy this club the director it deserves. Sue Sylvester brings a sense of pride in your team and knowledge of competition that you will never have. The new co-director has a vast knowledge of music, performance, and even comes with a Master's in Music." Everyone looked around confused as to who the new director could be. "Mr. Berry has a Master's in Music and a law degree. Before he and his husband adopted Rachel he worked in the music business. After they adopted her he fell back on his law degree and became a district attorney."

"That is correct." Hiram Berry smiled brightly. "But to tell the truth I miss having a career in music. The other Mr. Berry is the new district attorney and I planned to teach music at Carmel, but Adriana and Rachel convinced me to work at McKinley." Adriana smiled at Rachel who had a beaming smile on her face. "I've already spoken to Sue Sylvester and we have been working on a plan for next year to get some new recruits."

"No one's going to join." Mr. Schuester said with a scowl. "No one ever does."

"We did." Brittany said with a curious expression.

"That's right Britt we did." Santana said as she patted the girl's shoulder. "And Sue already has several Cheerios signing up to pull double duty next year… Cheerios and Glee Club."

"A few of the Freshman players plan to audition next year." Coach Beiste added.

"And as soon as word gets around that more Cheerios and football players are going to join, a lot of people with follow."

"Yeah, now that they know Sue Sylvester supports it they have nothing to worry about." Santana added with a smirk. "I kind of wish I was going to be here next year."

"Me too." Brittany added happily.

"You will be here next year Brittany." Mr. Schue interrupted and the blonde looked confused. "I know you aren't graduating this year."

"Actually she is…" Adriana felt anger bubble to the surface again. "And how dare you make such a ridiculous assumption. Brittany has been working harder than any of us on her homework."

"She's got a higher grade than me now." Finn said with a kind smile at the blonde.

"That's true; she has a 2.7 GPA now." Adriana said with a smile of her own at the blonde.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Brittany said as she hugged one of her best friends. "And Mike, Tina, Rach and Q!" She finished happily.

"In fact she has already been accepted into college." Artie said with a proud smile at his girlfriend.

"You didn't tell us that part!" Adriana said excitedly as she spun around to face the blonde.

"Yeah! I get to go to New York with you guys! I got into Julliard!" The group cheered and all crowded around the dancer.

"No kidding?" Mike asked excitedly. "Me too!" There was more cheering from the group who completely forgot about the adults standing nearby and celebrated loudly.

"Hell yeah! We're totally celebrating! Party at Lopez's!" Puck said excitedly and turned to Adriana with a hopeful smile. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Who else has news?" He said as he looked over to Quinn with wiggling eyebrows. Adriana turned to her best friend happily.

"I got accepted into Columbia Law School." Quinn laughed as she was tackled into a hug by Brittany, Santana and Adriana. The group was made to leave the venue and quickly got onto their bus to get back to the hotel. While on the bus they learned that Rachel and Kurt had both made it into NYADA for Musical Theatre. Finn was joining the Army, Puck got accepted into the John Jay College of Criminal Justice and planned to become a Police Officer. Mercedes got accepted into the Music program at UCLA and Adriana still didn't tell anyone what she had planned. Santana and her had both been tight lipped about what their plans were.

New Directions gathered at Adriana's house for one giant celebration. They were celebrating their second place win at Nationals, college acceptances, the fact that most of them were graduating in a few weeks and of the fact that most of them were still going to be together in New York. The news of the apartment building in New York City was welcomed by the entire "New York Crew." As Puck referred to them as. They were taking the weekend off from studying for their finals that were the coming week and just relaxing before the party really began. Reed was spending the entire weekend with Connor and Holly. Most of New Directions planned to spend the weekend at the Lopez's house. Some football players, Cheerios and a few others were coming for the party too.

Some of the Glee club were already in their bathing suits and hanging out in or around the pool. Quinn and Santana were both lounging in lounge chairs. Puck, Mike and Finn were setting up the grill for the BBQ. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were busy hooking up the Karaoke machine on the back porch. There was music already playing from the large stereo system. Adriana and Brittany laughed as they danced with each other in the pool. "S! Q!" Brittany called excitedly. "Come swim with us!"

"I'm good right where I am!" Santana called back and chuckled at the two dancers in the pool, who both pouted. "The pouts aren't going to work; I just won't look!" While she wasn't looking Puck and Mike snuck up behind the two and scooped them up. Quinn squealed while Santana struggled and yelled at Puck. "Let go of me!" She couldn't keep her voice angry though and Adriana laughed when the Latina surfaced next to her wife after being thrown in the water. Santana shivered and tried to make her way to the ladder to get out but Adriana wrapped her legs around her waist from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked with a smirk and Santana huffed in defeat. Quinn was about to try and get out when Rachel dove into the water next to her and pulled her further into the pool.

A while after they ate the first of the partygoers showed up. Adriana started collecting keys once people started drinking and making sure any designated drivers had non-alcoholic drinks.

Adriana sat on a lounge chair with a beer and a cigarette; watching Santana dance with Quinn, Brittany and Mike. She had opted to not completely change out of her bikini for the party. She was wearing a pair of cut off short shorts and her bikini top. Suddenly Brittany came running over to her. "I want you to do a duet with me! Come on!" The blonde dragged her fellow dancer toward the karaoke machine and took a couple headsets. "And we're totally dancing too."

"What song do you want to do?" Adriana asked resignedly. No one could really say no to Brittany.

The late morning sun beat down on the people who were sleeping around the pool. Santana was lying on top of Rachel on a lounge chair while Adriana was in another lounge chair with Quinn on top of her. Brittany was on a towel next to the chairs and Puck was further away on the ground by the pool. The rest of the glee club were crashed in the pool house, on the couch inside, and upstairs in the girl's rooms. Kurt and Mercedes were the first to wake up and they made their way downstairs from Quinn's room. Once coffee was brewing, the smell woke Finn up from the couch and a couple Cheerios from upstairs in Santana and Adriana's room. The next person to wake up was Puck by rolling into the pool. Artie was floating around on a lounge and the splash woke both him and Rachel. Brittany woke up and together with Puck helped Artie into his wheelchair before heading into the house. Rachel tried to move but was stuck under the Latina so she decided to just go back to sleep.

About an hour later, Kurt grabbed a few cups of coffee and put them on a table near the lounge chairs, the smell slowly waking up the four girls. Again Rachel was the first awake. Adriana was the next to wake up and groaned when the headache hit her. She closed her eyes and threw an arm over her eyes. She turned her head and smirked at Rachel being stuck under Santana, seemingly afraid to wake the other girl up. Quinn shifted and looked up at Adriana groggily before looking over to the other pair. She got up to let her best friend up and was soon running toward the house with a hand over her mouth. "Baby…" Adriana said softly as she shook Santana. "Let Rachel up." Santana growled slightly and opened her eyes to look at her wife confusedly. Her eyes shifted to take in the tiny diva below her.

"Sorry Berry." She said as she shuffled over to the other lounge chair to cuddle with her wife. Her voice was hoarse and low.

"It's quite alright Santana; you are incredibly light and I wasn't uncomfortable." The Latina groaned and buried her face into her wife's chest.

"Too many words; too early." Adriana chuckled and winced when pain shot through her head. She wasn't used to hangovers anymore and decided she absolutely hated it now. It took twenty minutes for Quinn to return outside looking slightly better, but still extremely pale. She had four bottles of water and a bottle of aspirin, which she passed to her friends. Adriana took some aspirin immediately and gulped down the water quickly. It didn't take long for the entire bottle to be gone. Santana did the same but drank her water slower. Rachel was already drinking her cup of coffee. Finally Adriana stood on shaky legs and stumbled toward the pool. "What are you doing?" Santana asked with a stronger voice than earlier. Adriana didn't even bother taking off her shorts and just let herself fall into the water. When she surfaced Santana was standing by the pool where she had run to make sure her wife didn't drown. The girl smiled and started floating on her back as she let the water cool down her body. "You're crazy." Adriana smirked and shook her head.

"I needed something to wake me up more and I was feeling overheated." Santana shook her head and jumped into the pool next to her wife.

"Jesus! It's freezing!" Adriana laughed and wrapped her arms around her wife when she tried to get out.

"It doesn't take too long to get used to it. I'll warm you up." Her tone dropped down at her last words and Santana shivered for a different reason. Quinn and Rachel sat on the side of the pool with just their legs in. Puck was almost dry from his unexpected dip in the pool earlier. He came outside just in time to see Santana practically tackle Adriana into a kiss.

"Who wants to go out for breakfast?" He asked loudly and the girls broke apart quickly. Santana looked excited about the breakfast and dragged her wife to the edge of the pool.

"Come on amor; let's go get a shower and then we can go for breakfast." Adriana giggled and stopped to address the group.

"There's a bathroom down here with a shower. The one connected to our room is occupied. I don't know about Quinn's…" The girl trailed off. "Help yourself. There's also one in the pool house; don't worry about running out of hot water." She finished as Santana started to pull her up the stairs. Quinn and Rachel ended up running up the stairs to Quinn's ensuite bathroom and the rest of the club used the downstairs shower. Finn, Puck and Mike ended up using the shower in the pool house while the girls used the one inside. The Cheerios and football players that had spent the night already left to leave the glee club by themselves.

The group all piled into a few cars to go to breakfast. Adriana, Santana, Quinn and Rachel were in Adriana's car; singing along to the radio as they drove. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany were piled into Kurt's Escalade while Finn and Puck were driving in Puck's truck. On the way to the diner, Adriana had Santana call Conner to tell him to meet them there for breakfast. Rachel called Shelby and the woman agreed to meet them with Beth. Adriana couldn't wait to see Reed; he missed him so much lately; she had been so busy. Now that Nationals for Cheerios and Glee was over she would have more time. All they had left were final exams and they would graduate. She already talked to Principal Figgins about renting out the school's gym, auditorium and fields for a Graduation Celebration. She didn't want to have that big of a party at her house, the last party was enough of a mess let alone a larger one.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the diner and saw Holly, Conner and Reed were already there. Adriana jumped out of the car quickly and ran up to the group; taking Reed from Conner quickly and spinning him around. "Mama!" Reed giggled excitedly as she spun him.

"Hey little man! Did you have fun with Papi and Holly?" The boy nodded happily and cuddled into his mother's embrace. She stroked his hair gently and took in his scent. Santana smiled at them and brought her arms around her wife from behind to hold her family.

"Hi Mami." Reed said happily and reached for his other mother.

"Hi mijo." Santana said softly as she hugged him to her.

"I never thought you could be so… soft." Quinn said as she watched her friend. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Please… I'm still a badass."

"Ass." Reed stated with a giggle and Adriana looked at her wife sternly.

"Sorry." Santana stated quickly. "You shouldn't say that word mijo…" Quinn chuckled at how whipped the Latina had become. Santana flipped the blonde off behind her back which made Quinn laugh harder.

"Been there, done that Santana." Holly raised her eyebrows at the group and Adriana slapped her forehead when she saw Puck standing nearby with a dazed expression. "Didn't really mean to say that out loud." Rachel giggled at her girlfriend.

"Wait, wait…" Holly said finally. "I knew you had a thing with Adriana, but Santana too?"

"You're the one who put the idea in our heads." Rachel said under her breath.

"Please tell me this means what I think it means." Puck said with a grin.

"This really isn't something everyone needs to know about." Adriana said with a blush.

"What isn't something everyone needs to know?" Shelby asked as she walked up to the group.

"Shut up Puck." Adriana said when she noticed him open his mouth to speak.

"Are we talking about the foursome Adriana, Santana, Quinn and Rachel had?" Brittany asked as she looked around at everyone.

"Yes." Puck stated with a smirk. "That's exactly what we're talking about. So you tell Brittany and not your favorite bro?"

"We didn't tell her." Rachel blushed.

"I walked in on them." Brittany stated happily. "And I have to say… I knew you were flexible but I didn't know you could bend quite like that Adriana." Adriana's eyes widened and her blush darkened.

"Oh she can bend all sorts of ways." Santana said with a smirk. Adriana elbowed her wife in the ribs and glared at her.

"Not helping."

"She really can." Quinn said absently and Rachel nodded.

"Alright!" Adriana said loudly. "Let's just go eat breakfast. And Santana, you are in so much trouble later." She added quieter.

"Oh, are we going to use the new handcuffs?"

"Too much information!" Kurt said loudly and a few of the others laughed.

"Maybe, if you're good for the rest of the day I'll let you use them." Santana smiled widely and drew a halo over her head.

"Why'd you have to get new ones?" Quinn asked. "What happened to the old ones?" Adriana smirked and looked over at her wife who was blushing slightly.

"Yeah Santana, what happened to the old ones?" She asked innocently and Santana huffed.

"Let's just change the subject…" Santana said as she started walking into the restaurant.

"She's right." Adriana said quickly. "We should change the subject. I don't think everyone needs to know everything about our sex life." She said glancing at Quinn who nodded.

"Good idea."

"I think I need to know everything about your sex life." Puck said and Rachel slapped his arm.

"No Noah!" She replied and followed Quinn and Adriana into the restaurant. The rest of the group followed hesitantly and waited to be seated. Once they were at a table they ordered drinks and got lost in the menus temporarily. Reed and Beth were talking happily to each other as their parents looked over the menu. Reed turned to his mom and asked for his toys, which Conner grabbed from his bag. The boy handed Beth one of his favorite cars with a smile. "Play?" Beth smiled shyly and took the offered car. Adriana watched them drive their cars on the table with a soft smile. She loved that Reed and Beth got along so well. The dancer was glad her son had someone close to his own age to play with. She glanced at Shelby and smiled when their eyes met. Quinn and Puck were both watching Beth lovingly also.

When the food arrived, Adriana went to work cutting up most of hers for Reed and putting it on an extra plate. Santana and Quinn watched worriedly when they realized she didn't keep much food for herself. Shelby had ordered Beth her own meal and was busy cutting hers up as well. Rachel glanced at Adriana's plate and furrowed her eyebrows when all she saw was a couple pieces of toast. Holly noticed as well and locked eyes with Santana. "Baby?" Adriana turned to her wife. "Why didn't you order separate meals for you and Reed. You didn't leave much for yourself." Adriana was cutting the crust off the toast and putting it on Reed's plate as her wife spoke. "Or anything for yourself…"

"I'm not very hungry." Adriana stated and yawned slightly. She dipped the crust of the toast in her coffee and ate it before downing her coffee and pouring herself another cup from the pot in the middle of the table. "I'm sure by lunch time I will be." She said reassuringly when she realized the worried looks from her friends. Santana nodded slightly and vowed to make sure Adriana ate a very large lunch. When the waitress took Adriana's empty plate the dancer ended up ordering an order of toast. Santana and Quinn both smiled at each other in relief that the girl ordered more food for herself.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"Alright guys!" Hiram Berry said excitedly once everyone was in the choir room. Coach Sylvester wasn't going to join the meetings until the following year. It was Mr. Berry's first Glee meeting and he was excited.

"Hey Mr. B." Puck replied with everyone else throwing in a greeting.

"Since there are no more competitions left this year and I know you are all stressed out with finals, I thought today would be a completely free day. You can sing anything that's on your mind or dance if you want… what do you guys think?" Brittany raised her hand quickly and everyone turned to her curiously. She had been quiet the past few days and some of her friends were kind of worried about her.

"I have something I'd like to sing to someone in this room." She said and Mr. Berry nodded happily.

"Come on up. Who are you singing this for?"

"They know who they are." Santana's eyes widened slightly at the bitter tone of her friend's voice. The blonde was whispering to the band that nodded and got ready to play.

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible_

_But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable_

_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name_

_But when it comes to me you don't care_

_If I'm alive or dead, so_

The blonde looked straight at her boyfriend as she sang and Santana's eyebrows slammed together in confusion.

_Objection_

_I don't want to be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_I love you for free,_

_And I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

_Objection_

_I'm tired of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way_

_I've got to get away_

By this point Santana was glaring at Artie while it seemed Quinn and Rachel were just catching on.

_Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal_

_That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible_

_But you've got to know small things also count_

_Better put your feet on the ground_

_And see what it's about, so_

_Objection_

_I don't want to be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_I love you for free,_

_And I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

_Objection_

_The angels of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way_

_I've got to get away_

Quinn, Rachel and Adriana were now also glaring at Artie who looked like he wanted to disappear. The entire club was split between watching Brittany perform and Artie.

_I wish there was a chance for_

_You and me_

_I really wish you couldn't find a place_

_To be away from me_

Brittany had tears flowing down her cheeks as she sang and danced hard; throwing her emotion into her dancing.

_This is pathetic_

_And sardonic_

_And sadistic_

_And psychotic_

_Tango is not for three_

_Was never meant to be_

_But you can try it_

_Rehearse it_

_Or train it like a horse_

_But don't you count on me_

_Don't you count on me boy_

_Objection_

_I don't want to be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_I love you for free,_

_And I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

_Objection_

_I'm tired of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way_

_I've got to get away_

Brittany completely broke down once the song ended and ran from the room. Just as Santana was about to go after Artie, her wife pulled her arm slightly. "Go after her." Adriana whispered. "You know she's going to want you right now." Santana looked torn, but eventually nodded and jogged out of the room to catch up to her best friend. Artie gulped when Quinn, Rachel, Adriana and Puck stood around him and glared down at him. "What did you do?" Adriana asked; her green eyes burning into the boy.

"I think that's between me and Brittany." Artie said nervously.

"Au contraire, you made Brittany cry and that is unacceptable." Artie gulped and looked around at the three angry girls before a whirlwind came into the room screaming in Spanish. Adriana's eyes widened and she grabbed her wife around the waist. "Woah!" She gripped her wife's waist tightly and was being dragged slightly across the floor with her. "Santana, calm down." She couldn't really understand all of the Spanish flying from her wife's mouth, as she only knew some. "Where's Brittany?" Adriana yelled over Santana's yelling.

"I'm here." Brittany was still crying and Quinn and Rachel moved forward to hug her quickly. "When I told her what happened she just took off running and I chased her." The blonde dancer was slightly out of breath.

"What did happen?" Quinn asked softly.

"He slept with another girl." Brittany said sadly. "It was our anniversary last week, remember?" Quinn nodded for her friend to continue. The other four girls had helped Brittany plan her anniversary with her boyfriend. "Well he said something about a video game tournament so he couldn't meet me at the park so I went to his house. I figured he just forgot it was our anniversary. I thought if I went there he could finish playing his game and I could still be with him for the day." She sobbed slightly and Quinn's arms around her tightened. "When I got there his mom let me in like always, but when I got to his room he was with another girl, and they weren't playing video games…" Adriana's eyes flashed dangerously and she let go of her wife, holding her hands up in front of her. Santana was in front of Artie in a flash and punched him hard. His head whipped to the side and his nose was already bleeding.

"Okay! Stop!" Mr. Berry said quickly and Adriana wrapped her arms around her wife from behind once more and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Nice hit." Santana's muscles relaxed slightly but Adriana knew not to let go yet.

"Finn can you please make sure Artie gets to the nurse." Finn nodded and started pushing Artie from the room. Adriana was massaging Santana's abs slightly to get her to relax. "Santana I'm afraid you will have to go to the office." Santana tensed again but didn't argue. She pulled out of her wife's arms abruptly and headed for the door. Before she left she jogged back and kissed her wife quickly, which made the brunette dancer smile.

"I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Santana nodded and headed off for the office. "Are you alright Brittany?" As soon as the words left her mouth she had her arms full of her fellow dancer. "Shh, it's alright." She cooed and rubbed the blonde's back soothingly. "Do you want to spend the night at our house tonight?" Brittany nodded and wiped her eyes. "We can pick up some bread to feed the ducks after school if you want." Adriana smiled when her fellow dancer's eyes lit up slightly.

"We'll come too." Rachel said as she grabbed Quinn's hand. "Maybe we can have a picnic for dinner." Brittany bounced slightly in Adriana's arms.

"Can we?"

"Sure." Adriana said.

"Oh can I come!?" Puck asked quickly.

"Of course silly!" Brittany said and went to hug the mohawked boy.

"Me too?" Kurt asked and Mercedes nodded her agreement.

"I want to come too!" Mike stated enthusiastically. The group planned the picnic for a while until Finn came back into the room by himself.

"What are we all excited about?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you want to come to our picnic Finn?" Brittany asked with a giddy smile. "We're going to feed the ducks!"

"Cool, I love feeding the ducks." He said and nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to go make sure Santana actually went to the office." Adriana said after a minute and left the room. She came saw Santana sitting outside the office waiting to be seen. Figgins was inside his office talking with someone. Adriana sat down and took her wife's hand with a gasp. "You're hand!" She said as she took in the bruised knuckles.

"It's nothing." Adriana raised an eyebrow and brought her wife's hand up to kiss her knuckles. They sat for a minute before they were joined by Artie and his mother. Santana tensed when the boy wheeled into the room and Adriana moved to sit on her lap to keep her sitting.

"Hello girls." The woman said when she saw them. "What is going on?" Santana was mumbling in Spanish and buried her head into her wife's back; trying to calm down. "I hear there was a fight. Are you two both okay?" Santana mumbled some more and sighed when Adriana pulled her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

"We're alright. It wasn't much of a fight." She felt Santana smirk into her shoulder.

"Yeah it was more Santana assaulting me." Artie said quietly.

"You deserved it." Adriana said angrily and felt herself get angry quickly. She was just starting to calm down herself; trying to keep that way so she could calm Santana down. The Latina's arms tightened around the dancer, holding her in place on her lap. "You hurt her really bad Artie…" Her voice shook with barely contained rage.

"I know." He looked down at his lap and his mother looked curiously between the three. "I didn't really mean to…"

"Don't." Adriana interrupted. "At least be a man and admit it. You did it because you wanted to. You may feel bad about it but it wasn't just some mistake." Tears started falling from the dancer's eyes. Santana suddenly squeezed her wife harder; her mind flashing back to what she did to the girl before they got married. She knew that's what the dancer was thinking about and felt incredibly guilty. Quinn and Rachel came into the room and Quinn ran up to the pair when she saw Adriana's tears.

"Adriana, what's wrong?" She asked quickly and tried to wipe the tears away.

"I'm fine." Adriana replied. Quinn looked up and saw the guilty look in Santana's eyes.

"Mrs. Abrams, Mr. Abrams, Ms. Lopez." Figgins called suddenly and the three went into the office. Quinn and Rachel sat on either side of their friend who was still crying slightly.

"What's wrong Adriana?" Rachel asked helplessly. She hated seeing her friends cry.

"Why does Santana look so guilty? What did she do?" Quinn asked protectively.

"I'm really fine; just… memories I guess." The blonde finally understood the problem and hugged her friend tightly. "It just brought it up, she shouldn't be feeling guilty and I shouldn't be crying. I'm just emotional." The girl chuckled and wiped her eyes. "I forgave her the minute she came back. I wouldn't have married her otherwise.

Santana sat in the office while the adults talked and waited to hear her punishment. Artie turned to her and started talking quietly. "You know you really have no right to get angry about this… is this any worse than what you did?" Santana felt tears fill her eyes and tried to keep them from falling. She just stared straight ahead. "I mean you slept with Brittany while she was with Quinn and you were with Adriana; engaged to Adriana… you hurt a lot of people during that time." The Latina was starting to shake slightly. "You don't even deserve Adriana." Artie said angrily; he was upset that Santana almost broke his nose and found himself taking his anger on the whole situation out on the Latina.

"Can we just get this over with… what's my punishment?" Santana asked quickly.

"Since it's so close to the end of the year I will not suspend you."

"What?!" Artie asked quickly and his mother shushed him.

"You're being immature Artie." She admonished and Artie scoffed.

"You will have detentions for the rest of the week."

"Great… can I go now?" She asked as she stood up. The Principal nodded and she practically ran from the room and past her wife and friends.

"Santana?" Adriana called as Santana disappeared around a corner. By the time Adriana started chasing her she couldn't find her. "Santana!?" She called again and spun around to look for her wife. She pulled out her phone and tried to call the girl, but it went straight to voicemail. They decided to see if she headed back to the choir room, but when they got there she was nowhere to be found. Artie wheeled into the room and Adriana spun to face him. "What happened in there?" She asked quickly.

"She got detention for the rest of the week." He stated with a shrug and Adriana furrowed her eyebrows. Santana was no stranger to detention and wouldn't run off because of that. "You were talking to her… what did you say?" Adriana's voice trembled with emotion.

"The truth." Artie said angrily. "That she has no right to be angry about this after what she did before." Brittany gasped slightly. "That she doesn't deserve you because of it." Adriana looked beyond angry as she stepped forward calmly.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I said…" He was cut off by a very strong punch to the face. There was a noticeable crunch and it took Quinn, Puck and Mike to get a hold of the dancer who was now screaming in French. Finn sighed and started wheeling Artie to the nurse again without even being asked to. Quinn moved around to stand in front of Adriana who was still yelling in French.

"Calm down Adriana!" She yelled over the other girl who was still struggling. They were interrupted by a loud whistle blowing as Coach Sylvester walked into the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" She yelled and Adriana stopped struggling. Mike and Puck reluctantly released their hold and sighed in relief when the girl didn't storm out of the room to find Artie.

"I'm going to make him sorry he was ever born." She was muttering to herself and Quinn stood next to her; ready to grab her again if needed.

"Someone better start talking." The Coach said angrily.

"Artie cheated on me and it made Santana mad so she punched him and then they went to the office. Then Artie told Santana bad stuff about her and Adriana and Santana ran away I think. Adriana found out what he said and Adriana punched him in the face." Brittany stated all in one breath.

"I think you actually broke his nose." Puck said slightly impressed.

"Good." Adriana stated venomously. "He's lucky that's all I got to do before you decided to stop me…" She glared at her three friends who shrunk back slightly.

"Come on Lopez… office." Sue said as she led the steaming girl out of the room.

"Don't worry Adriana, we'll find Santana." Brittany yelled to her friend and turned to the rest of the glee club. "Search and rescue." She said quickly and everyone nodded. "Quinn, you go to your house and see if Santana went there. I'll check the park. Puck, you know where to check." The mohawked boy nodded and left quickly followed by Quinn. "Kurt, you should check your house in case she went there to see Reed." Kurt nodded and left next. "Mercedes, can you check around the girl's bathrooms and maybe the Cheerio's locker room?"

"Sure thing Brittany." Mercedes said softly as she left the room quickly. Finn went to check around the bleachers and the track, Mike and Tina went to look for her around town, and Rachel helped Mercedes check around the school.

Adriana got detention for the rest of the school year. She was bouncing her legs in her seat as the Principal spoke. Artie had to go to the hospital, but he didn't plan on pressing charges. He felt kind of guilty about what he said; he was just so angry. After she left the office, the dancer checked her phone for messages. There were messages from her fellow glee club members telling her they hadn't found Santana yet but were going to keep looking. She made her way to the parking lot and noticed her car was gone. She texted the club letting them know she obviously left the school before she started walking down the sidewalk toward her house.

Quinn was driving around looking for Santana along with the rest of the glee club, Holly, Conner and Rachel's dads. Adriana sat on their front porch chain smoking. She had tears streaming down her face. "Are you alright?" She looked up at the slightly familiar voice to see Judy Fabray.

"Mrs. Fabray? What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"I was hoping to speak with Quinn."

"She's not here." Adriana stated and sighed when she realized her pack of cigarettes was empty.

"Are you alright?" Judy asked again. She felt guilty for the way she had spoken to the girl before. "Is there anything I can do?"

"We can't find Santana… someone said some things to her and she took off and now I can't find her."

"I heard you two got married. I know it's not really the time but I want to say congratulations." Adriana looked up at the woman curiously. She looked so much like her best friend. "I'm sorry about the way I acted before to you both. I also want to apologize to my daughter and tell her I kicked Russell out. I know she lives here now and I don't want to take that away from her or anything, but I hope she will forgive me enough to let me be part of her life." Adriana smiled through her tears. "Maybe I can help find Santana." The woman stated adamantly and stood up. "You should probably stay here in case she comes home. I will check her parent's house, even though I highly doubt that's where she is. Then I will check some around town."

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray."

"Please call me Judy. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for Quinn." The woman left quickly to help search for the missing Latina. Adriana bounced her legs nervously and finally broke down in powerful sobs. When Quinn came home to check on her an hour later, the dancer was still crying heavily and curled up in a ball on the porch.

"Hey." She said softly and pulled the girl into her arms. "It's going to be alright. We're going to find her."

"What if we don't?" Adriana sobbed. "God Quinn… I can't even…" She trailed off and sobbed harder.

"Adriana?" The dancer's head whipped up and she saw her wife. Before she could get to her Quinn ran up and slapped the Latina.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" She stated angrily. "You just put all of us through hell, especially your _wife!_"

"I'm sorry." Santana said as she rubbed her cheek. She flinched when Adriana ran up to her, but the dancer just threw her arms and legs around her wife; causing the Latina to stumble slightly before gaining her balance.

"I'm sorry I ever did this to you." Adriana stated through her sobs. "Please don't run away from me like that again. I thought you weren't coming back. You've been gone for _hours_. Where were you? It doesn't even matter you're back!" She kissed her wife all over her face before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I'll text everyone and tell them she's back." Quinn said as she pulled out her phone.

"You will have to call your mom and tell her." Quinn looked startled at her best friend's words. "She came here looking for you; apparently she left your dad and was hoping to apologize to you. She found me crying and decided to help find Santana. She also congratulated us on our marriage." She added looking at her wife's wide eyes before kissing her deeply again.

"Okay… I'll call her. By the way Santana…" The Latina broke the kiss and looked at the blonde. "You're wife broke Artie's nose." Santana raised an eyebrow at Adriana and smirked.

"That's incredibly sexy." She stated and kissed her wife once more; starting to carry her back onto the porch and threw the front door. Quinn shook her head and finished texting the glee club and dialed her mother's cell number. She took a deep breath before pressing send and listening to the phone ringing nervously.

"I love you Santana. You have to know that I forgave you for everything that happened and you _do_ deserve me. It's me that doesn't deserve you." Adriana pushed her wife down to sit on the edge of the bed before moving over to put on some music. Santana smirked when she heard the slow beat start and Adriana turned around to start dancing; slowly stripping off her clothes as she went.

_Baby you don't know, what you do to me._

_Between me and you, I feel a chemistry._

_Won't let no one come and take your place._

_Cause the love you give can't be replaced._

_See no one else love me like you do._

_That's why I don't mind to spend my life with you._

_Wanna please you in anyway I can._

_Wanna share my world don't you understand._

Santana licked her suddenly dry lips as she watched her wife grind her hips and move toward her seductively. She was still stripping off her clothes at an agonizingly slow pace.

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_you give me a really good feeling all day long._

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_you give me a really good feeling all day long._

_Turn me inside out make my heart speak._

_Don't want no one else you are all I need._

_Personality in everything you do_

_Makes me love everything bout you._

_Your smile your style so fly I can't deny_

_I got a crush on you and that's true indeed._

_I'm digging you, you make me believe._

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_you give me a really good feeling all day long._

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_you give me a really good feeling all day long._

_I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need_

_anything your soul desires_

_I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need_

_anything your soul desires_

Adriana sat down in Santana's lap and started grinding into her while she practically whispered the last words of the song.

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on_

_You give me a really good feeling all day long_

Santana leaned up and captured her wife's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Adriana continued grinding into Santana, and pulled the Latina's shirt over her head; quickly unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She leaned down and kissed along Santana's neck gently. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mi amor." Santana husked as she turned to throw Adriana onto the bed and hover above her.

Brittany skipped up to the duck pond happily. A lot of the glee club was already there waiting. She sat down on the ground and put her feet in the water as she opened her bag of bread to feed the ducks. The Berry men were there setting up some food they had delivered from Breadstix while they waited for Santana, Adriana and Quinn to arrive. Burt and Carole were there with Reed as they had been babysitting him for the day. Conner and Holly were sitting watching Reed play with Beth who Shelby brought a little while before. Mrs. Pierce went to sit next to her daughter and help feed the ducks. Quinn showed up soon with her mother and everyone looked at the pair nervously. "Where's Adriana and Santana?" Rachel asked as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"I think they may be a little late…" Quinn smirked and pulled Rachel closer. "Mom…" Judy smiled at her daughter. "This is my girlfriend Rachel Berry." Rachel smiled politely and held her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray."

"Call me Judy dear. It's very nice to meet you too. I am glad my daughter found someone that makes her happy."

"Judy?" Brittany asked nervously as she came up to them.

"Brittany, I am so sorry about everything that happened. I'm trying to make it right, but I know it may never be right again. I'm sorry about what you went through." Brittany smiled and hugged the older Fabray. "I left Russell and he won't be a problem anymore."

"Okay." The blonde dancer stated happily and skipped back over to feed the ducks some more. It was almost an hour later when Santana and Adriana finally showed up; neither of them really wanted to leave the house, but couldn't stand up Brittany. The pair were clinging to each other tightly and didn't separate until Santana realized there were Breadstix breadsticks sitting on the table. Her wife rolled her eyes fondly.

"Nice dental imprint." Quinn smirked when she saw Adriana's shoulder. The dancer looked down and pulled her fallen sleeve over her shoulder with a grin. "I think I might find somewhere else to sleep tonight… I have a feeling I won't be able to sleep. You guys get loud when you're like this." Adriana chuckled and nodded. "Plus it's Friday so Conner planned to take Reed didn't he?" Adriana nodded again with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hey Rachel." Quinn said as she moved over to her girlfriend. "Do you think your dads would mind if I spent the night tonight?"

"Why?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"I don't think I want to be around the house tonight." She replied as she pointed over her own shoulder at Santana and Adriana who were whispering to each other. Adriana's skin was flushed and she was leaning back into Santana's arms with her eyes closed. The pair only stayed long enough to eat, throw some bread to the ducks and make out behind a tree away from the group. When Brittany found them she giggled and sent them home.

"Are you sure Brittany?" The blonde nodded.

"I was surprised you showed up after everything. Thanks for coming." The two brunettes hugged their friend tightly and practically ran to the car. Brittany giggled as she watched them go.

_Songs: Objection-Shakira; One In A Million-Aaliyah_


	50. Chapter 50

_It's a short update but there are a lot of songs in this chapter, because I think the glee club just needs some fun… a nice jam session and stuff._

**Chapter 50**

Adriana sat at the kitchen table frantically flipping through a notebook. Rachel didn't look like she was doing much better as she looked through one of her textbooks. "Baby, calm down. You're going to do fine." Santana said softly as she massaged her wife's shoulders. Adriana didn't seem to be listening and just continued to study her notes anxiously.

"What if I fail? I just know I'm going to fail everything!"

"You're not going to fail anything. You've studied and you're going to do great. Come on, let's just relax and eat some breakfast before we have to go to school." Adriana looked at her wife incredulously.

"You think I can eat at a time like this?" Santana sighed and looked over to Quinn who wasn't fairing much better with her girlfriend.

"Mama?" Reed stumbled into the room with the help of Holly. Santana looked relieved when Adriana's muscles relaxed slightly.

"Good morning Reed." She smiled softly and picked him up.

"Eat?"

"You want breakfast?" He nodded eagerly and she stood up to bring him over to the refrigerator with her. "What should we have?"

"Bacon." He said happily and Adriana rolled her eyes at Quinn.

"You and Aunt Quinn ate all the bacon yesterday. How about pancakes."

"Yeah!" He said and wiggled in her arms.

"Okay." Adriana chuckled and started getting the ingredients out to make them.

"I'll make them." Santana said as she kissed her wife and pushed her toward the living room. "Why don't you go watch cartoons with Reed?" Adriana went into the living room and sat next to Holly who already had cartoons on. Reed got down from her lap and picked up a few toys before coming back to play on her lap. He drove his car over her shoulder and face; making her laugh. Now that she calmed down she saw how crazy she was being. She leaned down to whisper into Reed's ear.

"Why don't you go get Aunt Rachel to come watch toons with us and play?" He smiled and nodded at his mother's words and crawled into the kitchen like he was on a secret mission.

"An Wae!" The diva jumped slightly and smiled down at the boy. "Play?

"I'm kind of busy right now buddy." The boy stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and looked down. "Oh that's evil." Rachel mumbled and Santana smirked. She too knew the power of that pout. "Okay, I'll come play." The boy wiggled around in a kind of dance and reached up for Rachel to pick him up.

Santana looked into the living room with a smile as she waited for the skillet to heat up. "What's up?" Quinn asked as she stood next to her.

"We've got a pretty great family out there Q." Quinn smiled and nodded.

"I'm just glad we don't have to break it all up to go to college."

"That apartment building was a really awesome idea." As if sensing she was being watched, Adriana threw her head over the back of the couch and looked at her wife upside down. She grinned and beckoned Santana forward. The Latina moved forward and leaned down to kiss her wife.

"I love you."

"I love you too mi amor." Santana replied and kissed her once more before heading back into the kitchen. Adriana smiled once more when Quinn wrapped her arms around her from behind the couch.

"So when are you two going to tell us your plans for after graduation?"

"Later." Adriana answered vaguely.

"Who wants pancakes?" Santana called from the kitchen and Reed jumped up from his place on the floor.

"Me!"

"Vegan pancakes Rachel!" Santana called after a minute. Soon the group was sitting around the table eating. Adriana smiled at Reed who was making quite the mess eating by himself. After breakfast Adriana and Santana cleaned up the kitchen while Quinn and Rachel went to get dressed for school. As soon as the kitchen was clean, Santana and Adriana went to take a shower. Reed stayed downstairs with Holly and watched some more cartoons. He was actually staying at home with her while the others went to take their exams. Luckily, once their exams were over they were allowed to leave. They decided they would come back and get Reed and meet some others at the park after their Glee meeting that afternoon. By the time Adriana and Santana came back down stairs their friends had already left so they said goodbye to their son and ran out to the car.

Adriana sat in the choir room with Mr. Berry as they waited for others to show up. The dancer had finished her last exam of the day before anyone else did and decided to wait in the choir room. She was humming to herself quietly. "You sound like you have a song." Mr. Berry said excitedly and Adriana chuckled.

"Yeah, it's been stuck in my head since I heard it on the radio this morning."

"Well go ahead and sing it!" Adriana grabbed Puck's guitar from the corner and sat down to start playing.

_You got a fast car_

_I want a ticket to anywhere_

_Maybe we make a deal_

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Any place is better_

_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

_Maybe we'll make something_

_But me myself I got nothing to prove_

**You got a fast car**

**And I got a plan to get us out of here**

**I been working at the convenience store**

**Managed to save just a little bit of money**

**We won't have to drive too far**

**Just 'cross the border and into the city**

**You and I can both get jobs**

**And finally see what it means to be living**

Adriana smiled up at Finn as he started singing. He moved over to the drums and started to play along.

_You see my old man's got a problem_

_He live with the bottle that's the way it is_

_He says his body's too old for working_

_I say his body's too young to look like his_

_My mama went off and left him_

_She wanted more from life than he could give_

_I said somebody's got to take care of him_

_So I quit school and that's what I did_

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so we can fly away_

_We gotta make a decision_

_We leave tonight or live and die this way_

_**I remember we were driving, driving in your car**_

_**The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk**_

_**City lights lay out before us**_

_**And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder**_

_**And I had a feeling that I belonged**_

_**And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone**_

_You got a fast car_

_And we go cruising to entertain ourselves_

_You still ain't got a job_

_And I work in a market as a checkout girl_

_I know things will get better_

_You'll find work and I'll get promoted_

_We'll move out of the shelter_

_Buy a big house and live in the suburbs_

**You got a fast car**

**And I got a job that pays all our bills**

**You stay out drinking late at the bar**

**See more of your friends than you do of your kids**

**I'd always hoped for better**

**Thought maybe together you and me would find it**

**I got no plans I ain't going nowhere**

**So take your fast car and keep on driving**

_**You got a fast car**_

_**But is it fast enough so you can fly away**_

_**You gotta make a decision**_

_**You leave tonight or live and die this way**_

Mr. Berry, Rachel and Quinn all clapped when the song ended. Rachel and Quinn had come in shortly after Finn. "That was great you guys." Mr. Berry said happily.

"Hey, this was the first duet we ever did." Finn told Adriana with a smile. Puck came in and saw Adriana with his guitar.

"You can play the guitar?" He asked with a smile. "Let's do a song!" He said excitedly and picked up one of the electric guitars nearby and handed it to her before getting one for himself. "You start." Adriana grinned and started playing a song with Finn backing her up on the drums. Puck joined in playing once he recognized the song and Adriana started singing. [_Adriana, _**Quinn, **Rachel]

_Well I'm just outta school  
>Like I'm real real cool<br>Gotta dance like a fool  
>Got the message that I gotta be<br>__**A wild one**__  
>Ooh yeah <em>_**I'm a wild one**___

_Gotta break it loose  
>Gonna keep 'em movin' wild<br>Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
>I'm a real wild child<em>

**Well, I'm a real wild one  
>An' I like a wild fun<br>In a world gone crazy  
>Everything seems hazy<br>**_**I'm a wild one**_**  
>Ooh yeah <strong>_**I'm a wild one**_****

**Gotta break it loose  
>Gonna keep 'em movin' wild<br>Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
>I'm a real wild child<strong>

Well I'm just outta school  
>Like I'm real real cool<br>Gotta dance like a fool  
>Got the message that I gotta be<br>_**A wild one  
><strong>_Ooh yeah _**I'm a wild one**_

Gotta break it loose  
>Gonna keep 'em movin' wild<br>Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
>I'm a real wild child<p>

_**I'm a wild one**_  
><span>Ooh yeah<br>_**I'm a wild one**_  
><span>Oh yeah<br>_**I'm a wild one  
><strong>_Oh baby  
><em><strong>I'm a wild one<br>**_  
><em><strong>Gotta break it loose<br>Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
>Gonna keep a swingin' baby<br>I'm a real wild child**_

"Starting the fun without us?" Santana asked from the doorway as she looked her wife over. "If we're doing Joan Jett, you know what I want baby." She said huskily to Adriana who chuckled and started playing. After a minute the boys joined in and Santana started singing.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
>You're living in the past, it's a new generation<br>A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
>Oh no, not me<em>

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
>Never said I wanted to improve my station<br>An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun  
>An' I don't have to please no one<em>

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
>Oh no, not me, oh no, not me<em>

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
>I've never been afraid of any deviation<br>An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange  
>I ain't gonna change<em>

_An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation  
>Oh no, not me, oh no, not me<br>Pedal, boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
>The world's in trouble, there's no communication<br>An' everyone can say what they wanna to say  
>It never gets better, anyway<em>

_So why should I care about a bad reputation anyway?  
>Oh no, not me, oh no, not me<em>

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
>You're living in the past, it's a new generation<br>An' I only feel good when I got no pain  
>An' that's how I'm gonna stay<em>

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
>Oh no, not me, oh no, not me<br>Not me, not me_

The group laughed when the song ended and Adriana put the guitar down to kiss her wife. Artie wheeled into the room looking nervous and everyone got quiet. "Santana, Adriana… I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."

"No." Santana stated angrily and Adriana sighed.

"Sure." The three went into the hallway to talk while the other started playing some more music. Kurt and Mercedes were the next to show up and joined right in the singing. Mike and Tina showed up together and Brittany showed up a while later. Adriana pushed Artie into the room after a few minutes and Santana didn't look too happy, but wasn't attacking anyone at least. Puck had his acoustic guitar strapped to him and was ready to start a new song. "Hey!" He said and pulled Adriana over to him. "Want to sing with your bro?" She chuckled and nodded. A lot of the glee club wanted to sing with each other before they didn't have a chance to anymore; although Puck and Adriana were going to be living in the same building in New York soon. [**Puck**, _Adriana_]

**I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind**

**There was something so pleasant about that place.**

**Even your emotions had an echo**

**In so much space**

_And when you're out there_

_Without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_Possibly_

**And I hope that you are having the time of your life**

**But think twice, that's my only advice**

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,_

_Bless your soul_

_You really think you're in control_

_**Well, I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_Just like me_

**My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb**

**And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them**

**Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun**

**And it's no coincidence I've come**

**And I can die when I'm done**

_Maybe I'm crazy_

**Maybe you're crazy**

_**Maybe we're crazy**_

_**Probably**_

The group sang and danced around for hours before Adriana and Santana went home to get Reed. The rest of the group decided to go home and get ready to go to the park where they planned to have yet another picnic with the entire glee club this time.

_Songs: Fast Car-Tracy Chapman, Real Wild Child and Bad Reputation-Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Crazy-Gnarls Barkley_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Adriana paced around the living room holding an envelope. Santana was upstairs giving Reed a bath and Quinn was at Rachel's house. Holly walked into the house and looked at the nervous girl curiously. "What's going on?" Adriana looked up with tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Adriana said shakily. "Just nervous." She held up the envelope from McKinley High.

"Why haven't you opened it?"

"I can't… I'm waiting for Santana or Quinn." She resumed her pacing and Holly went into her room in the basement. Santana came down shortly after with Reed freshly dressed in a new outfit.

"Hey baby, are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked quickly. Adriana just handed the unopened envelope to her wife.

"I can't do it, can you open it?" Santana shook her head and opened it; scanning the contents quickly.

"You have four A's, an A-, and a B-."

"Oh my god, a B-?!" She snatched the letter and looked at it with a frown. "I knew I messed up the exam."

"Babe, a B- is a good grade. Calm down." She chuckled and hugged her wife close before picking up her own envelope and looking over her grades with a smile. Adriana put her papers down when the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. As soon as she opened the door there was a whirlwind of blonde hair and she was being twirled around in a hug.

"Woah, hi Britt." She said once Brittany finally put her down and she could breathe again. "What's up?"

"I passed! I passed everything! Thank you so much Adriana! I can't believe I passed!" Adriana smiled and accepted the paper from Brittany with her grades on it. She had three C's and two B's.

"Wow, that's awesome Brittany! Come on in." She led the girl into the living room and handed Santana the bouncing blonde's grades.

"Hells yeah Britts!" Santana said as she hugged her friend. "We definitely need to celebrate! We should go to Breadstix for dinner tonight!"

"I'll call Quinn, Rachel and Kurt." Adriana said as she pulled out her phone. "Santana you call Puck and Mercedes."

"I'll call Mike and Tina!" Brittany said excitedly as she pulled out her phone.

"I call." Reed said happily from his place on the couch. He picked up his toy phone and put it to his ear. "Bef!" He said with a giggle. He loved playing with Beth and talked about her often.

All of New Directions were gathered at Breadstix for dinner. The seniors passed their grades around to each other and talked about their futures. Santana finally told them she would be going to Columbia University for Psychology and Adriana would be doing a double major at NYU in Business and Music. They talked about the apartment building in New York and the many businesses that were co-owned by some of the New Direction's members.

Adriana sighed as she closed up the last of the boxes. They had the entire house packed up and were just about ready to go. Puck and Mike were taking turns driving the truck that held the possessions of the entire group. No one packed much furniture as Adriana planned to furnish the entire building with the help of her friends who now co-owned most of her businesses. Holly and Conner were staying behind in the Lima house for a while before coming to New York the next year. The rest of the club that was going to New York was waiting until late summer to move. They planned to visit a couple times to get things settled throughout the summer; mostly doing their furniture shopping online. The rest of the group that hadn't graduated yet or are going to a different state tried to get together as much as they could over the summer before they all went their separate ways. Adriana was happy with her wife and son in their new apartment. The building was quite large and had an Olympic sized swimming pool and a gym. Adriana also had them install a dance studio, a music studio and a recording studio. She even had them turn one of the apartments into a small game room and home theater. She couldn't wait for the others to get there as well and see it.

The summer passed quickly with the entire group keeping busy; preparing themselves for college in the fall or their senior year in high school. Sue Sylvester and Hiram Berry were busy preparing the club for the next year with the help of Rachel, Tina and Artie. Everyone's lives would soon be taking different directions and they all hoped they would be able to stay in touch through their college years.

_This is the end of this story… for now. I may end up doing a sequel of their college life at some point that will basically bring them all to starting their new careers and such. Thanks for staying with me through the story. I know sometimes there was a very long wait between chapters as I kept losing my internet. Even now I am posting this while I am babysitting my nieces and nephews at my brother's house lol. Please review if you want, even if it is to tell me how bad this is. Criticism is welcomed as I want to learn to be a better writer. Thanks Again ^_^ _


End file.
